Issei Uzumaki El Emperador Dragón Biju
by Sebastian 14
Summary: Despues de haber "muerto" en sus citas, Issei Uzumaki junto con su mejor amigo y rival Sasuke Uchiha embarcaran muchas aventuras donde conoceran amigos, rivalidades (aunque uno es de dudosa sexualidad) y sobre todo amores de la vida. Sigan la historia de Issei Uzumaki El Emperador Dragon Biju y de Sasuke Uchiha el emo venga. . .el ninja errante :v Issei x Harem Sasuke x Harem
1. ¡Entra Issei Uzumaki!

**Personajes hablando:** "Pero mires esas Oppais"

 **Personajes pensando:** _'Hermosa'_

 **Dragon hablando: [Eres el mejor socio que he tenido] {Tu eres el hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos}**

 **Dragon pensando: [** _ **'Si usa la juggernaut drive morira rapido a menos que. . . '**_ **]**

 **Biju o ser de chakra puro hablando: '' Cachorro ten cuidado ''**

 **Biju o ser de chakra puro pensando:** ** _'Al menos no tengo un nombre estúpido como el de la Lagartija Super Desarrollada'_**

 **High School DxD y Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **Ciudad Kuoh**

Es una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Kuoh, la gente se levanta y hace sus actividades, otros van hacia sus trabajos, en fin lo típico. Pero bueno eso es poco importante, mejor vallamos a la casa de cierto castaño

"Despierta, despierta ... S-si no despiertas ... .Te b-besare ... .Despierta, despierta, despier-" la que dijo eso no fue una persona sino que un despertador que fue apagado por una mano

"Eh, ya es de día" dijo alguien arropado entre cobijas este se levantó para mirar la hora del despertador "Ah, son las 7:00 ... ¡SON LAS 7:00, VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A MI PRIMER DÍA! " Dijo asustado se paro y se fue directo a su armario de ropa para colocarse en uniforme

Una vez listo, abrió las cortinas de su habitación y los rayos dejo ver el aspecto de que se trataba de un joven de 13 años de pelo castaño, ojos color marrón miel, de piel un poco bronceada y lo mas curioso es que tiene unos bigotes de zorro en las mejillas. Su nombre es Issei Uzumaki y hoy es su primer día en la escuela de Kuoh.

Bajo a la sala y fue a la cocina para sacar la nevera lo que es un paquete de productos instantáneos y lo pusieron a la espera, una vez listo

"Que rico, nada como un ramen en el desayuno no puede arreglar" dijo Issei mientras disfrutaba de su ramen o como el llama "El manjar de Dioses"

De pronto se materializa en el lado izquierdo del castaño lo que seria una mano de un dragón. Esta es la Boosted Gear, una de las 13 Longinus creadas por el dios bíblico, y fue el lugar donde sellaron a Ddraig Goch también conocido como el "Welsh Dragón". Uno de los dos dragones celestiales, y esto hace que Issei sea el Sekiryuutei actual.

 **[Socio deberías dejar de comer eso, no sabes cuántas porquerias y quimicos le colocan en ese ramen para que se conserve ]** Dijo Ddraig el Welsh Dragón

 **"Estoy de acuerdo con la Lagartija Super Desarrollada"** Dijo burlonamente una voz ronca y profunda, los únicos que lo escucharon fueron el castaño y Ddraig, este ultimo molesto

 **[¡Como me llamaste bola de pelos! ]** Dijo Ddraig muy molesto

 **"Lo que te dije Lagartija"** Dijo con un tono más burlón que el anterior, provocando la furia del Dragón

 **[¡Ahora si me hiciste enfadar! ¡Quieres pelear! ¡¿Eh ?! ]** Dijo el dragón furioso

 **"Como quieras, esta vez decide quién gana lagartija"** Dijo con un tono desafiante

"¡Basta! La última vez que me pelearon hizo la cabeza toda una semana" Dijo Issei con una voz autoritaria

 **"Hmmp, es su culpa por enojarse fácilmente"** Dijo cínicamente

 **[¡Eres un. . .! ]**

"¡Kurama! ¡Ddraig! ¡Calmensen los dos, ya parecen unos niños!" Dijo Issei fastidiado

Sabemos quien es Ddraig, pero ¿Quien es Kurama? Kurama, mejor conocido como el "El zorro de las nueve Colas", es un biju y el más fuerte de todos, su tamaño puede es superado por poco de una montaña y sus colas puede generar terremotos y maremotos, a la vez que puede crear un ataque llamado bijudama que tiene el poder suficiente como para matar a un dios o un maou. Su poder rivaliza con los dos dioses dragones.

Después de un rato de discusion por parte de los dos seres legendarios, Issei salio de su casa y corrió como nunca hacia la academia Kuoh

"Por prestar atención a estos idiotas llegare tarde a mi primer día" se quejó Issei apresurado sin percatarse de que alguien estaba en frente suyo

"auch ... fijate a don- Dobe" Dijo la persona que choco Issei y el lo reconocio

"Sasuke" dijo Issei un poco sorprendido

Sasuke es un chico de la misma edad de Issei, solo que un poco más alto que el, tiene el pelo y los ojos de color negro, de piel clara. Tenia puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuoh. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

"Que estas haciendo aquí Sasuke" dijo / pregunto Issei

"Que crees, vas a la academia contigo ¿acaso olvidaste pasar el examen contigo?" Dijo Sasuke con tono burlon

* * *

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu**_

Issei Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha están en un gran salón, cada uno tiene una hoja llena de preguntas matemáticas, física, lectura y muchas cosas más complicadas. Los dos chicos no tenia problema, bueno Sasuke no, pero Issei le complicaba un poco pero las arreglaba para resolver las preguntas.

Una vez que resolvió todo, el profesor que tenia el cabello plateado con una máscara que tapaba su boca y nariz, y una venda que tapaba un ojo, cogió las hojas y las revisó, Sasuke estaba tranquilo mientras que Issei estaba nervioso.

Cuando el profesor termino de revisar el ex

Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme

amen "Ambos aprobaron" dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a Issei y Sasuke hizo un bufido

 **Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme**

"Pase ... .pase ... ¡PASE!" Grito emocionado Naruto

"¡Cállate perdedor! Eres molesto" Dijo molesto Sasuke por la actitud infantil de Naruto

"Como quieres que yo me Sasuke, pase la prueba y sabes lo que signifca ... Significa que ire a la Academia Kuoh con mi mejor amigo" Dijo Issei emocionado haciendo que Sasuke sonriera

 **Fin de Ost**

 **Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode**

"Y tambien que podre tener mi Harem" dijo Issei con una cara pervertida

Sasuke sonrie nerviosamente por la actitud de su amigo

"Ahhhhh, Issei nunca cambiaras" dijo el profesor mientras que un libro de tapa naranja y se dispuso a leer mientras tenia pequeño sonrojo le salia

 ** _Flashback Kai_**

* * *

"Ah, cierto yo me acorde, jejeje" Dijo Issei rascandose la nuca

 **Fin de Ost**

"Bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos" Dijo Sasuke dando un paso adelante pero despues se le ocurre una idea "Oye dobe"

"Si teme"

"Hazmos una carrera para ver a la gana" Dijo Sasuke desafiante "Pero obviamente yo ganare" dijo arrogantemente

"No seas arrogante es obvio que yo gano" dijo Issei poniendose a un lado de Sasuke mientras el azabache tomaba una piedra

"Como sea" dijo Sasuke mientras lanzaba la piedra al aire y como si fuera camara lenta, la piedra choca al suelo

 **Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Shikku**

"¡AHORA!" dijo unisono los dos y corrieron con una velocidad increíble

Ambos pasaron por varia la gente y estos veia asombrados por la velocidad de los dos jóvenes que superaba mucho al de una atleta olimpico

Pasaron por tiendas, restaurantes, puestos y muchos mas

También pasaron por Ichiraku Ramen, el restaurante favorito de Issei, una castaña muy hermosa con pechos copa C, ojos negros y piel clara estaba barriendo afuera del negocio cuando de repente vio a Issei corriendo con Sasuke a una velocidad sorprendente

"Hola Issei" saludo la castaña con una sonrisa

"Hola Ayame, lo siento pero me tengo que ir ... ¡Mandale un saludo a tu padre!" Dijo fuertemente mientras se iba para no quedar atrás de Sasuke

"Vaya, Issei esta muy animado hoy" Dijo Ayame

"Claro que se hija, es su primer día en la academia Kuoh" El que dijo que era un hombre de mediana edad, piel morena y con algunas arrugas, su nombre es Teuchi

"Me alegra que sea así de animado, espero que consiga a tu novia, y que la traiga aca, que crees padre", dijo Ayame mientras imaginaba a Issei comiendo a la par de una chica en su restaurante

"Claro que sí, y cuándo eso pase, les daremos el mejor ramen para que lo disfruten" Dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa

Issei y Sasuke seguían corriendo hasta que divisaron la entrada de la academia, aumentaron la velocidad en el proceso. Todo iba bien hasta que dos estudiantes femeninas le obstaculizaron el camino, una tenia el cabello largo de color rojo mientras que la otra tenia un cabello corto de color negro.

"¡Quiten del camino!" dijo fuertemente Issei y Sasuske haciendo ambas lo miraran

Ambos jóvenes vieron las caras de las dos estudiantes en cámara lenta. Por parte de Issei se sonrojo al ver la hermosa cara de la mujer de cabello rojo, y no ayudaba el hecho de que tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, mientras Sasuke por su parte vio la cara de la mujer de cabello negro, era hermosa con sus ojos de color violeta, pero ella mostraba la seriedad y una mirada fría que haría intimidar al mas valiente excepto al azabache ya que mujeres como ella son de su tipo.

Volviendo a la realidad, los dos jóvenes seguían corriendo porque si paraban para no lastimar a las dos chicas, ellos salían lastimados o peor aún, en la cama de un hospital

Entonces Issei y Sasuke decidieron saltar encima de ellas, sorprendiéndo a las dos chicas al ver saltar a los dos shota a una gran altura para después caer y seguir corriendo.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad del campus pararon porque esa era la meta.

 **Fin de Ost**

"Yo ...gane" Dijo Issei cansando y sudando mucho

"No. . .Yo ... .gane. .perdedor "Dijo Sasuke con el mismo estado de Issei

"Como sea, por ahora sera un empate" Dijo Issei "Pero ... ¡La proxima gano yo!" dijo con un tono determinado

"Eso no lo creas dobe, el que ganara soy yo" dijo con el mismo tono el azabache "Bueno entremos" dijo para volver con su tono tipico

"Esta bien andando" se marcharon los dos

Una vez que se fueran los dos chicos

"Oye Sona ¿viste eso?" Pregunto la pelirroja

"Si" Contesto la chica que se llama Sona

"Ambos son interesantes y lindos, pero el castaño lo es mas, ademas siento un gran poder en el" Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban

"Claramente Rias, pero el chico de cabello negro, no se porque pero algo me dice que debo unirlo a mi nobleza" Dijo tambien mientas se acomodaba sus lentes saliendo un pequeño brillo

Ambas chicas se miran entre ellas

"El chico castaño es muy interesante y siento un gran poder y potencial dentro de el, es por eso que lo quiero en mi nobleza" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa y mirando a Sona desafiantemente

"El chico de cabello negro tambien es interesante y siento un gran poder dentro de el, ademas algo me dice que el tiene un enorme potencial y habilidad, pero lo voy a probar para ver si es digno para entrar a mi potencial, aunque se que superara mis expectativas" Dijo Sona mirando a Rias de forma retadora

"¡Él va a ser mi lindo peón!" Exclamaron ambas chicas

Un escalofrió siente cierto Uzumaki y Uchiha

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Hola todos como estan soy Sebastian 14 y hoy les traigo el primer capitulo modificado y corregido de Issei Uzumaki El Dragon Emperador Biju

Por cierto una pregunta ¿Quieren a Issei que tenga un Doujutsu como el Byakugan?

Diganlo en la reviews


	2. ¡El primer dia en la Academia Kouh!

**Hola que tal, pues yo muy bien, Soy Sebastian 14**

 **Y bueno yo solo vengo a avisarlos que, si meterá a Hinata en el harem de Issei, también a Sakura, pero estuve pensando de que si aumentarle la edad a Hinata pues para que sea una shotacon, pero ustedes deciden si quieren o no, con Sakura ella tendrá 13 años e ira al harem de Sasuke, porque esta pareja es obvia. Bueno sin más que decir pasáremos a las reviews.**

 **Reviews**

 **FDGamerml:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic. Sobre de mi ortografía no es mi culpa, es que cometí el error de escribirlo en Fanfiction y no en Word primero, asi que lo siento.

 **Zafir09:** Issei si va a ser un pervertido, pero será ingenioso para ocultarlo, con las faltas de ortografía ya dije que he cometido el error de no escribirlo en Word.

Bueno si más que decir comencemos con la historia. . .

* * *

 **Issei Uzumaki El Emperador Dragón Biju**

 **Personajes hablando:** "Pero mira esas Oppais"

 **Personajes pensando o animal hablando:** _'Hermosa'_

 **Dragón en Sacred Gear o Sacre Gear hablando: [Eres el mejor socio que he tenido] {Tu eres el hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos}**

 **Dragón en Sacre Gear o Sacre Gear pensando: [** _ **'Si usa la juggernaut drive morirá rápido a menos que. . . '**_ **]**

 **Biju o ser puro hablando: '' Cachorro ten cuidado ''**

 **Biju o ser puro pensando:** ** _'Al menos no tengo un nombre estúpido como el de la Lagartija Súper Desarrollada'_**

 **High School DxD y Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **¡El primer día en la Academia Kuoh! Parte 1**

Issei Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha caminaron por la entrada principal de la academia Kuoh, mucho estudiante tenía varias reacciones al ver a los 2 shotas, algunos varones pensaban que Issei era un enano y Sasuke un emo, otros dijeron que estaban perdidos los dos o se equivocaron y mas comentarios de ese estilo.

Pero con las estudiantes femeninas. . .

"¡KYAAAAAA!" Gritaron casi la mayoria de las chicas que estaban ahi

"Es muy lindo" pregunto una

"El castaño es muy lindo" Dijo otra con pensamientos para nada santos

"Pero también el pelinegro es lindo" dijo otra con los mismos pensamientos de las otras

"quiero abrazarlos a los dos" Otra también mientras miraba a Issei y a Sasuke de pies a cabeza

"Se ven apetecibles los dos" dijo una mientras se relamía los labios y los miraba con ojos lujuriosos

Issei y Sasuke tuvieron una gota de sudor por el comportamiento de las estudiantes, siguieron caminando obviamente con miradas de odio por parte de los chicos y la chicas con miradas para nada santas. Todo iba asi hasta que. . .

"Vaya vaya vaya pero mire que tenemos aquí"

 _'hasta que al fin aparecen'_ pensaron los dos jóvenes con fastidio porque fueron rodeados por 6 chicos que tenía pintas de delincuentes y tenían una mirada arrogante

"Parece que no saben dónde están, esto es la academia de secundaria, el kínder queda en la otra dirección, así porque no se van" Dijo uno mientras hacia una mirada para intimidar a los dos, pobre idiota

Ambos se quedaron callados y siguieron caminando ignorándolos, esta acción por parte de los dos no les gusto a los delincuentes

"Que no escucharon mocosos, porque no se van a sacarse los mocos" Dijo molesto haciendo enfurecer a los dos pre-adolescentes pero lo siguiente que iba a decir se iba a arrepentir ya que aprenderá lo que es el dolor (Frase de Pain)

"Al parecer los enojamos, pero ¿Que van a hacer un enano y emo? decirles a sus mamitas" dijo con burla lo que parecía ser el líder de los delincuentes mientras que los otros se reían

De repente el lider fue golpeado por el castaño en la cara y en el estomago por parte del azabache, mandándolo hacia un árbol que estaba cerca dejándolo inconsciente

 **Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike**

"Temes como se atreven" dijo otro mientras el lanzaba un puño hacia Sasuke

"Les enseñaremos a respetar a sus mayores" dijo otro mientras lanzaba un puño a Issei

Sasuke se agacho para después darle una patada en la cara del delincuente para mandarlo al aire, pero eso no termina ahí el pelinegro se gira para poner en cuatro patas y saltar a donde esta el hombre para poner detrás de su espalda y lo toca para hacerlo girar, después le da una patada, pero el delincuente se protege con su brazo creyendo que el chico se había equivocado pero lo que no se espero es que recibió un golpe en la cara para después uno en el estómago.

"Esto no ha acabado, _**¡Ráfaga de leones!**_ " exclamo para darle una brutal patada en la cara del delincuente antes de que cayera al suelo.

El delincuente ya en el suelo boto un poco de sangre en la boca para después quedar inconsciente.

Con Issei el esquivo el puño del sujeto y se posiciono detrás del sujeto, lo hace caer pateándola lo pies para después patearlo en la espalda mandándolo al aire, el salta hacia el para patearlo

"U-zu-ma-ki" cada palabra que decía el castaño significaba una patada para el maldito que le dijo enano, después se apoya del brazo del delincuente para impulsarse hacia arriba, cuando pudo estar encima del delincuente este lo mira asustado porque Issei lo miraba fríamente

"Bien es hora de terminar esto" dijo Issei para después "Toma esto _**¡**_ ** _Patada Uzumaki!_** " exclamo fuertemente para darle una brutal patada en la cabeza del idiota para mandarlo al piso

Mientras que con Sasuke los miraba fríamente con unos ojos rojos sangre con 3 aspas y un aura morada, pero los delincuentes se aterraron mas al ver que las aspas se movieron.

"Si ustedes me vuelven a decir enano/emo. . . ¡LOS MATO!" Exclamaron unísono el castaño y pelinegro aumentando su aura

"¡H-HAIIIII! Dijeron los delincuentes restantes mientras levantaron a su jefe y los otros dos inconscientes y se lo llevaron

Los estudiantes que estaba alrededor de ellos estaban sorprendidos al ver la gran fuerza que tenia los dos chicos ya que le ganaron al capitán del club de kendo y sus cómplices.

"Ufff, Sasuke si esto sigue asi entonces va a ser aburrido" Dijo Issei volviendo a estar como antes

"Hmmp" Sasuke solo bufo para volver a estar como antes

"Bueno vámonos que nos está esperando en el salon" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa zorruna característica de el, sin saber qué alivio a los estudiantes varones y que las chicas chillaron por lo lindo de esa sonrisa, ignorando lo que paso con los delicuentes

"Como sea" Dijo Sasuke con su caracter serio

Ambos caminaron sin percatarse que las dos chicas que se toparon en la entrada lo vieron todo. . .

* * *

 **Salon 1-b**

"Bien todos escuchen, hoy vendrán dos nuevos estudiantes así que trátenlos bien, ¿entendieron?" Dijo el profesor haciendo que los estudiantes mumuren sobre los nuevos que iban a llegar

Toc toc toc

"Pasen" Dijo el profesor

"Perdónenos por llegar tarde, es que un gato se nos atravesó en el camino, asi que tomamos el camino más. . . largo. . .. ¡Kakashi-sensei!" dijeron los dos sorprendidos al ver que el maestro de su salón no es nada ni nada menos que su maestro de su escuela anterior, amigo y maestro de artes ninjas, pero eso es secreto. . . . . . . . .Por ahora

(Imaginen que tiene un parche o venda que tapa su ojo izquierdo)

"Oh, que sorpresa encontrarlos los, llegan un poco tarde, pero pueden entrar. . .por cierto no se copien de mis frases vale" Dijo Kakashi con su ojo cerrado mientras que una sonrisa se forma en su mascara

 **Naruto OST 1 - Kakashis Theme**

"Bien estudiantes escuches, ellos son los nuevos estudiantes que llegaron acá gracias a un examen que hizo el gobierno japonés, asi que no quiero entrar en detalles y preséntense los dos, digan su nombre, sus gustos y disgustos, y su mayo sueño que quieren realizar para el futuro" dijo Kakashi con una cara aburrida

Issei se pone en frente

"Hola todos, me llamo es Issei Uzumaki, mis gustos son ramen, comer diferentes tipos de ramen, la jardinería, ganarle a Sasuke" Sasuke frunce el ceño por lo que dijo Issei "el ramen, entrenar y lo que mas me disgusta son los 3 minutos del ramen instantáneo que toca esperar, la gente que te juzga sin conocerte, que me digan enano y la gente arrogante. Y mi sueño es. . . _'Si digo que mi sueño es ser el rey del harem tendré una mala imagen y me tacharan de pervertido, aunque lo soy, pero. . .a ver que digo, a ya se'_ Mi sueño es tener una familia con la chica que me guste y protegerla" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa zorruna, característica de el haciendo que rápidamente las chicas se enamoren del pequeño castaño por sus palabras y su sonrisa, aunque esto hizo ganarse el odio y celos de los hombres de su salón

"Bien, ahora tu Sasuke" dijo Kakashi

"Hmmp, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, solo me gusta los tomates, entrenar y ganarle al dobe"

"Que dijiste Teme" Dijo Issei molesto

"Lo que escuchaste Dobe" Dijo Sasuke para después ignorarlo

Ambos se iban a pelear hasta que Kakashi los detiene

"Ya basta los dos, Sasuke continua" Dijo Kakashi mientras agarraba a Issei

"Hmmp, bueno a lo que iba me disgusta muchas cosas en especial a las venganzas estúpidas y mi sueño es. . ."

"Tu sueño es" Kakashi lo miraba con intriga

"es. . . . . ¡SUPERAR A MI HERMANO, ITACHI!" Grito Sasuke con una mirada determinante y una sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas chillen por la sonrisa del azabache y ganándose el odio y tambien los celos de los hombres

"Muy bien, vaya a sus puestos, tu Issei siéntate a lado de Koneko y tu Sasuke siéntate a lado de Issei, ok" Dijo Kakashi con mirada de siempre, aburrida

 **Fin del Ost**. .

Issei buscaba su puesto hasta que una chica de cabello blanco y unos hermosos ojos de color avellana, ella levanta su mano

"Soy yo" dijo monótonamente la chica de cabello blanco

' _Que linda'_ Penso Issei un poco sonrojado

Él se sentó en su puesto y la chica, que por cierto es pequeña los estaba mirando sin emociones, poniendo nervioso al castaño. Estuvieron asi por unos momentos hasta que

"H-hola mi nombre es Issei Uzumaki y cuál es tu nombre" Dijo Issei un poco intimidado por la mirada fría que le daba Koneko, ella le recordaba la mirada fría de Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke (Y dios que se respeta)

"Koneko Toujou" Dijo monótonamente poniendo nervioso al castaño

"Bien" Asintió tímidamente Issei

"Asustado" Dijo Sasuke con burla mientras se sentaba a lado del castaño

"Callate teme" Dijo el Uzumaki molesto

Mientras ambos se insultaban como niños, aunque lo son. Su compañera lo miraba y solo pensaba una cosa

' _Es lindo'_ Esos era los pensamientos al ver al castaño, a ella le parecía lindo su cabello, su hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas que se asemejan a la de un zorro.

"Quien dijo eso" se detuvo para buscar la voz que dijo eso, el castaño buscaba varias partes sin éxito alguno

Koneko estaba sorprendida, pero volvió a tener su cara sin emociones para no levantar sospechas

Kakashi les dijo a todos que guardaran silencio y empezaron la clase que es de historia.

* * *

 **Hora de receso**

"Que clase mas aburrida" Dijo Issei al recordar que la clase de Kakashi fue tan aburrida que se durmió

"Hmmp" bufo Sasuke como siempre

"Bueno Sasuke y ¿ahora que hacemos?" Pregunto Issei a su mejor amigo y rival

"Pues yo caminare por ahí para ver que hago ¿y tu?" Pregunto Sasuke a su mejor amigo

"Yo me sentare en ese árbol" Dijo el castaño mientras apuntaba con su dedo a un árbol grande que estaba a lado de una casa antigua de estilo victoriano

"Bueno entonces nos vemos" se despidió Sasuke para caminar y buscar algo interesante

Y asi se separaron los dos

Issei camino hacia el árbol y sento ahí, para despues meditar. . .

 **Espacio mental de Issei**

Issei despierta en lo que sería un lugar muy hermoso como para hacer un picnic o tomarse una siesta relajante, un hermoso prado verde con una rio y un bosque que no estaba lejos de aquel lugar, el cielo era de un hermoso azul y había dos casas, una de estilo oriental y la otra de estilo occidental.

"Ddraig, Kurama salgan de ahí necesito hablar con ustede de algo" Dijo Issei pero no obtenia respuesta

. . . . .

Espero un buen rato hasta que

"¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA ESCUPE FUEGO Y ZORRO APESTOSO, YA APAREZCAN!" Y como si fuera arte de magia o más bien fue por voluntad de Issei aparecieron los dos seres legendarios

" **Que quiere cachorro, no ves que estoy ocupado"** Dijo Kurama molesto

"Si ocupado, estuviste haciendo mucho durmiendo" Dijo Issei con sarcasmo

" **Estoy acuerdo contigo socio"** Dijo Ddraig

" **Tu cállate lagartija escupe fuego"** Insulto Kurama a Ddraig pero este lo ignoro

" **Bien socio, dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?"** Pregunto Ddraig mientras empezó a brillar para después aparecer un hombre joven de cabello rojo largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y ojos de color verde rasgados como los de un reptil, y con un cuerpo muy tonificado. Tenía un puesto gabardina de color carmesí y pantalones negro. Esta era la forma humana de Ddraig

Kurama también brillo para después aparecer un hombre joven con el cabello anaranjado que le llega hasta los hombros y ojos rojos sangre rasgados como los de un bestia, bigotes como los de Issei pero mas salvajes en sus mejillas y un cuerpo menos tonificado pero lo suficiente como para enamorar a cualquier chica. Tenía puesto un traje de color blanco y un sombrero del mismo color que tapa unas orejas de zorro que tenía. Esta era la forma humana de Kurama y lo que más resaltaba de el, eran sus 9 colas que eran ni grandes ni pequeñas.

Una vez transformados en humanos el Biju y Dragón celestial se pusieron a hablar con Issei sobre muchas cosas pero no eran importanes, hasta que llegaron a los temas que si son importanes

" **Bien Issei tu dijiste que escuchaste una voz de un animal pero que no había ninguno, ¿Me equivoco?"** Dijo Ddraig asintiendo Issei

" **sino fue un animal entonces. . .ah debe ser un Yokai, pero que extraño"** Dijo Kurama confundido **"al menos de que sea de la nobleza de un demonio, ¿Cachorro puedes recordar quien dijo eso?"**

El castaño estuvo pensativo hasta que recordó a su compañera de clases

"Creo que fue coneko" Recordó Issei diciendo sin querer decir mal el nombre de su compañero

" **Es Koneko socio"** Corrigió el pelirrojo al pequeño castaño

"Está bien Koneko creo que fue ella" Issei avergonzado por decir mal el nombre de su compañero

" **. . . . ."**

". . . . ."

" **Hay demonios** /demonios en la escuela" Dedujeron el biju, dragón celestial y el castaño

" **Solo te digo socio que tengas cuidado"** Advirtió Ddraig a su portador y amigo

" **Y si te unes a una nobleza demoniaca, debes tener mucho cuidado en elegirla porque te puede tocar con un amo amable o una escoria completa"** Advirtió Kurama a su Jinchuriki y amigo

* * *

 **Fuera del espacio mental de Issei**

El castaño estaba preocupado, no por el sino por su amigo Sasuke que si bien admitía que era muy fuerte, no creía que podría con un demonio por experiencia propia del castaño.

"Sasuke" Dijo Issei preocupado por su amigo

El sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué demonio estaba pensado el? ¿Qué Sasuke no podía contra un demonio? Ja que broma tan buena, si no pudiera con un demonio entonces el jamás seria su rival eterno

Dejando sus preocupaciones, el ve que un pájaro a lado de el, Issei sonríe

"Cuanto tiempo, ¿Dime como están tus hijos?" Pregunto Issei al pájaro

 _'Estan bien Issei-Sama'_ Canto el pájaro pero Issei tenia un don que le permitía entender el idioma de los animales y hablar con ellos

"Estan bien, toma dáselos a los pequeños" Dijo Issei mientras le dio un pedazo de una galleta que estaba comiendo

El pájaro lo toma y vuela hacia su nido, no sin antes de decir gracias al castaño que el solo sonríe por el gesto de la mama pájaro

Issei de repente por instinto vio a la ventana del edificio antiguo victoriano, viendo a la misma chica pelirroja viéndolo a el analíticamente de pies a cabeza.

Issei no sabia porque, pero sentía temor y sus instintos le decía que se alejara pero ella después de aleja de la ventana calmando al castaño. Pero por asegurarse se va de ahí. . .

* * *

 **Edificio Antiguo de la Academia**

 **Club del Ocultismo**

El club del Ocultismo es un club de la Academia Kouh que se encarga de probar de que lo sobrenatural es real o eso es lo que creen, ya que es una fachada y en realidad es una base de operaciones de los demonios del Clan Gremory.

La habitación principal del edificio era completamente diferente de lo que aparenta el edificio, en ves de estar polvorienta es en realidad elegante, con muebles caros y que el entorno del salon humillaba a cualquier salón que tuviera un noble europeo

La hermosa mujer pelirroja que miraba a Issei, era Rias Gremory apodada como una de las "Dos Onee-Samas", esta en tercer año. Con un cuerpo de diosa que cualquier mujer mataria por tener, y su hermoso cabello largo de color carmesí y ojos azules, asi con una enorme inteligencia y una familia prestigiosa en el mundo humano y también en el inframundo. Haría que el hombre que se case con ella seria el mas afortunado del mundo.

Ella observaba al pequeño castaño ya que se había interesado en el, ya que el derroto al que era el mas "fuerte" de la escuela sin mucho esfuerzo, los mismo paso con el azabache que lo acompañada pero sabia que su mejor amiga se había interesado en el, asi que lo descarto para unirlo en su sequito.

"Asi que el es chico que derroto al capitán del club de kendo y sus "secuaces" con su amigo sin esfuerzo, Koneko" Dijo Rias mientra veía a como el castaño se iba

"Asi, es Buchou, su nombre es Issei Uzumaki" Dijo Koneko sin emociones

"Ya veo, con que Issei, el chico que lo inscribieron por sus notas muy altas, con una velocidad y fuerza que no debería tener. . .ademas siento un Sacred Gear muy poderoso dentro de el, pero tambien siento otra energía mas poderosa pero no cual es. . .. al parecer tiene como 3 auras, pero ¿Por qué? . . .después averiguo" Dijo la pelirroja mientras observa al castaño acostado en otro árbol pero no estaba tan lejos de lugar

"¿Lo va incorporar Buchou?" Pregunto Koneko quien tambien observaba a Sise mientras que este estaba durmiendo y le salía una graciosa burbuja

"Sería un desperdicio no hacerlo" Dijo la pelirroja con mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisa boba

"Buchou estás babeando" Dijo acusadoramente Koneko mientras miraba con desaprobación a la pelirroja.

"Ara ara, Rias no me digas que era una shotacon" Dijo apareciendo una chica de una edad de 17 años de cabello negro atado a una cola de caballo y un listón amarillo, de ojos violeta y un cuerpo similar a la de la pelirroja pero sus pechos mas grandes, ella era la segunda Onee-Sama de la academia "Aunque siento una gran poder en el, sería una pena si no le enseñamos lo divertido que es el mal camino fufufu" Dijo la pelinegra mientras se relamía sus labios y veía al castaño con una mirada picara

"Tu también eres shotacon Akeno" Dijo Rias a la ahora reconocida Akeno empezando una pequeña discusión

Cuando termino la discusión, ella se fue

"Bien Koneko-Chan quiero que lo vigiles y me informes de cualquier cosa, por ahora solo aprenderemos de el y despues trataremos su confianza para unirlo" Dijo de manera calculadora la pelirroja

"Hai Buchou, con su permiso me retiro" Y con estas palabras, las mascota de la academia se retiro

"Issei Uzumaki. . . . . .Mi Issei fufu, aun no lo sabes pero eres mio Issei, solo mio" fueron las palabras de la pelirroja para despues concentrar en sus actividades. . . .

* * *

 **Receso**

Issei sintió un escalofrió y se levanta abruptamente

 _'Porque tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo me va a pasar y de que me van violar muchas chicas hermosas en un futuro no tan lejano. . . .no suena tan mal, Ero-Senin estaría orgullo de mí, también siento que lo mismo va a pasarle a Sasuke'_

Al pensar eso Issei camina para buscar a su mejor amigo.

Cierto Uchiha siente un escalofrió pero lo ignora. . .

* * *

 **Correcion del 31/10/2018 (correji la mayoria de los errores la historia y le puse las líneas Horizontales, las notas del autor (ósea yo) son las originales :v)**

* * *

Notas

Hola que tal, como están

Soy Sebastian 14 y por fin termine este capítulo de este gran crossover que estoy haciendo.

Voy a decir algo que se me olvido poner en mis planes de este fic y es que ustedes quieren que ponga a Sakura en este fic y que se vaya al harem de Sauce. Díganlo en los comentarios

Tambien ustedes quieren que Grayfia (Que nombre tan difícil de escribir) nunca se case con Sirzechs (Enserio tuvieron que ponerle ese nombre) y que se una al harem de Issei o que la deje como en el canon.

Bueno gracias por leer esta historia, dejen su review pero sin la necesidad de insultos.

Así que nada, esto es todo

Chao


	3. ¡El primer dia en la Academia Kouh! 2

**Hola que tal, pues tú muy bien, Soy Sebastian 14**

 **Y bueno, solo vengo a aclarar que definitivamente estará Hinata en el harén de Issei, también Grayfia estará en el harén del pequeño castaño. Sakura estará en el harén de Sasuke.**

 **Por ultimo, ¿Ustedes quiere que pongan una Opening y un Ending, al fic?**

 **Diganlo y que canción pongo**

 **Aquí la revisiones:**

 **Zafir09:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el Fic, si me tomas un Hinata y Sakura, pero no hasta después del Rating Game de Raiser.

 **AdonisKun13:** Tu comentario me cago de risa. . ., aunque si hare, en un futuro un capitulo Lemon, aunque no lo he hecho, pero es mas adelante

 **FlashHero:** Si meteré a Grayfia y le pondré una historia de porque nunca se casó con el Siscon. . . digo Sirzechs. Y Sakura si entrara

 **ivan meza** : si habrá pareja

Y bueno sin mas que decir comencemos. . . . .

* * *

 **Issei Uzumaki El Emperador Dragón Biju**

 **Personajes hablando:** "Pero mira esas Oppais"

 **Personajes pensando o animal hablando:** _'Hermosa'_

 **Dragón en Sacred Gear o Sacre Gear hablando: [Eres el mejor socio que he tenido] {Tu eres el hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos}**

 **Dragón en Sacred Gear o Sacred Gear pensando: [** _ **'Si usa la jugernaut conduce morirá rápido a menos que. . . '**_ **]**

 **Biju o ser puro hablando: '' Cachorro ten cuidado ''**

 **Biju o ser puro pensando:** ** _'Al menos no tengo un nombre estúpido como el de la Lagartija Súper Desarrollada'_**

 **High School DxD y Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **¡El primer día en la Academia Kuoh! Parte 2**

 **Naruto OST 1 - Narutos Daily Life**

Issei estaba caminando porque quería avisarle a su mejor amigo y rival, que en esta escuela hay demonios, también a su maestro Kakashi-Sensei.

Mientras caminaba, las estudiantes femeninas lo miraban lujuriosamente, otras con ganas de violarlo y varias cosas asi. Mientras que los hombres lo miran con desprecio, fastidio, celos y miradas similares. aunque tenian que aguantar las ganas de abusar contra con el ya que recuerdan lo que paso con el "mas fuerte" de la Academia Kuoh.

 _'_ _que extraño, porque las chicas me gustan como quisieran violar si no soy tan guapo y niño bonito como Sasuke'_ Penso el pequeño castaño equivocadamente _'Bueno el hecho de que me miren así, significa que tengo más posibilidades de tener novia'_ Penso muy feliz Issei

Issei siempre quizo ser muy popular con las chicas pero segun el ninguna le hacia caso en su escuela anterior, o eso creía ya que en la realidad muchas chicas de su escuela de primaria querian salir con el castaño pero este nunca lo notaba las indirectas de las feminas.

Sino fuera porque su Padrino Jiraiya que es escritor, lo obligara a leer (y que siguio leyendo porque le gusto) su obra llamada "Icha Icha Paradise" jamas había notado las miradas que le daban las chicas que estaban alrededor.

El castaño avergonzado por lo denso que era en la primaria

' _Pude ser un idiota en el pasado, pero. . .Juro que me convertiré en el rey del harém y estarás orgulloso de mi, padrino'_ Penso Issei imaginandose con muchas Onee-Samas haciendo cosas para nada infantiles, Issei al hacer esto tenia una cara pervertida

"Hehehe" se río de manera estúpida el castaño shota pervertido

 **Fin del Ost**

' _Pervertido'_

Issei despertó de su trance para tener una cara seria la otra vez la voz que escucho en clase

" **Maldición nos está siguiendo"** Maldijo Kurama en la mente de Issei

 **[Socio al parecer ya saben de tu potencial, por lo que los demonios querrán que te unas a ellos de una forma u otra]** Dijo Ddraig su voz imponente en la mente de Issei, pero en realidad esta preocupado por amigo y portador

' _Lo se, pero ¿Los demonios pueden tener un harén?'_ Pregunto Issei en su enlace mental que establece con kurama y Ddraig, sin preocuparse de que lo este siguiendo una loli demonio. . . .

* * *

 **En otra parte de la Academia Kouh**

Mientras tanto con Sasuke, el azabache está caminando, busca algo interesante que hacer, llega a un buen rato hasta que se aburre y ahora busca dónde dormir hasta que. . .

"Tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿me equivoco?"

El pelinegro se voltio para la misma chica que se encontró en la entrada de la escuela, ella tiene el cabello corto de color negro con unos hermosos ojos violetas adornados por unas gafas de color rojo, con un cuerpo que no era tan voluptuoso como el de cierta pelirroja pero si tenia un buen trasero y una buenas caderas.

Sasuke estaba un poco sonrojado por lo que la chica es de su tipo, una belleza fría, eso y que le gusta muchos los traseros y las caderas de las mujeres.

Mientras tanto cierto peliplatino estornuda.

Volviendo al lugar, el azabache se recompone volviendo a su cara de siempre

"Si soy yo y tu quien eres?" pregunto con su tono típico

Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos ya que el nuevo estaba hablando a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sin respeto y como si lo conociera, pero a ella no le importaba

"Soy Souna Shitori y soy la presidente del consejo estudiantil. Mucho gusto Uchiha-Kun" Dijo Souna con un tono parecido al de Sasuke pero tenía una sonrisa pequeña en su hermosa cara

"¿Para qué me necesitas?" Pregunto Sasuke monótonamente yendo al grano

"Quiero jugar ajedrez contigo" Respondió Souna

Sasuke estaba pensando en qué si aceptaba o no. Ósea no la conocía, era hermosa pero desconoce de ella, probablemente tenga segundas intenciones. Pero el estaba aburrido y no tenia nada que hacer asi que acepto.

* * *

 **Salón 3-A**

Sasuke y Souna estaban sentados en una mesa de ejercicios esperando que la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil trajera las piezas.

Una chica de cabello largo de color negro que llega a más de la mitad de la espalda. Con ojos castaños claros adornados por unas gafas azules y con un cuerpo voluptuoso, y una mirada fría como la de Souna. Ella es la vicepresidenta del consejo, su nombre es Tsubaki Shinra.

Ella tenía las piezas y el paso a Souna

"Gracias Tsubaki" Dijo Souna a lo que ella contesta "Haiii" y después se va

"Bien Uchiha-Kun empezamos" Dijo Souna con una sonrisa retadora

"Solo no llores cuando gane" Dijo Sasuke también con una sonrisa retadora

 _'Fufufu, Uchiha-Kun, espero que seas digno para que te unas a mi nobleza'_ Pensó Souna demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones hacia el azabache

Los estudiantes estaban sentados atrás en la cama, querían saber qué era eso llamaban la atención de las chicas y las chicas querían abrazar al azabache y tenían celos hacia la pelinegra por tener al Shota Uchiha

Sasuke tenia las piezas negras y Souna las piezas blancas

La pelinegra hizo el primer movimiento del movimiento dando por comenzado la partida

Ambos movieron sus piezas, cada uno respondía con un movimiento o un contra ataque

Pasaron mas de 15 minutos y las piezas se estaban acabando para Sasuke mientras que Souna aun mantenía menos de la mitad de sus piezas

 _'Maldicion, si sigo asi a este paso perdere a mi rey, tendre que usarlo'_ Dijo Sasuke serio al sentirse acorralado

Sasuke cierra sus ojos para después abrirlos mostrando su Sharingan con toda su gloria confundiendo a los otros estudiantes

Pero Souna estaba interesada el saber porque los ojos del azabache cambiaron

Lo averiguara despues, por ahora terminara el juego rápido, o eso ella cree

Muchos de los presente pensaron que la pelinegra estaba ganando, pero después se iban a sorprender

 _'Una abertura'_ Es lo que pensó la pelinegra al ver que habia una oportunidad moviendo a la reina en dirección a un ataque al rey del azabache

"Jaque. . ." Souna no pudo terminar al ver que un peón promovido a torre amenazaba a su rey, junto con un alfil que esperaba que el rey corriera a algún lado de las esquinas y un caballo que tambien apuntaba al rey

Ella entro en shock

"Como fue que tu. . ."

 **Fake - Naruto OST 3**

"Si quieres que te lo explique es muy sencillo, tu te concentraste tanto en eliminar mi máxima amenaza que olvidaste a mi peón que promoví en torre, no usaste tu imaginación solo te basaste en cálculos y estrategias comunes _'Y una que nunca he visto'_ cuando pudiste usar tus piezas de forma diferente y ademas de que te hice ver como me tenias acorralado, aunque hay veces que prefiero atacar de frente, aunqe hay veces que no me gusta el sacrificio (si claro), pero tuve que hacerlo para que las siguientes piezas pudieran continuar por ellas. . .Creo que eso es mas que claro" Explico lo mejor que pudo Sasuke

Todos estaban sorprendidos. . .Kaichou la presidenta del consejo estudiantil había sido acorralada.

Muchos ahora estaban preocupados por el azabache, sabían que Kaichou era muy orgullosa y el hecho de que un mocoso (por parte de los hombre) le gane en una partida de ajedrez, no lo querían imaginar por lo que le van a hacer al pobre niño (Si, claro un pobre niño que le ganaría a 100 yakuzas )

Ella estaba sorprendida, pero se lo tomo bien, sabia que alguien le iba a ganar tarde o temprano en ajedrez, pero que alguien mas joven que ella haga un estrategia la sorprendió ya que subestimo la estrategia del pequeño Uchiha.

 **Fin del Ost**

Ella se recompone y al ver que no tenia como salir o continuar solo hizo lo único que era los mas sensato

Tiro su rey declarando que se retiraba del juego

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

"Sona-Sama fue vencida por un emo enano" Sasuke frunce el ceño

"Ella fue vencida"

"¿El emo sera mas inteligente que Kaichou?" Sasuke se le aparece una vena graciosa

"El emo enano hizo trampa"

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina con su Sharingan activado, callando a los idiotas

Mientras que las chicas

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-Kun le gano a Sona-Sama"

"Fue vencida por un niño"

"Pero es un niño muy lindo e inteligente"

Sasuke se le saca una gota de sudor y una sonrisa nerviosa

"Tsubaki" Dijo Souna y como si fuera magia ella aparece

La pelinegra recoge las piezas y las mete en una caja

 _'De donde salio'_ Penso con una cara asombrada

"Me diverti en este juego Uchiha-Kun" Dijo Souna mientras le ofrecía la mano

"Yo tambien me divertido mucho Souna, espero que podemos volver a jugar" Dijo Sasuke mientras estrecha su mano con la de ella

"¡Sasuke!" el que dijo fuertemente era Issei

"Kyaaa otro niño lindo"

a Issei se le saca una gota de sudor mientras que los hombres lo miran con odio y celos, el los ignora olimpicamente

"Oh ahi estas Dobe" Dijo Sasuke

"Sasuke ven, necesito hablar algo muy importante contigo" Dijo Issei preocupado y serio

Sasuke sabia que si su mejor amigo y rival se ponia serio, era porque habia un asunto de gran importancia

"Esta bien vamos, hasta pronto Souna" Dijo Sasuke y sin mas se va con el cataño para un lugar donde nadie los escuchara

Souna y Tsubaki hacen lo misma accion y se van hacia el tejado de la academia

* * *

 **Tejado de la academia**

Ambas chicas estaban en el tejado de la academia

Souna era un nombre falso, Sona Sitri es el nombre verdadero de la pelinegra, ella es una demonio de clase alta y es hija de los lideres de un clan noble del inframundo, los Sitri. Ella estaba hablando con Tsubaki que era su reina

"Tsubaki, ese chico tiene que estar en mi nobleza" Dijo Sona mientras ponía su mano en su mentón mientras pensaba en la forma de como unirlo sin asustarlo

"Sona, no es por ser grosera pero a ese chico no tiene un Sacred Gear asi que no le veo nada especial, ¿porque unirlo?" Pregunto con desconfianza Tsubaki

"Tsubaki, acaso no te has dado cuenta? Siento un gran poder en el" Dijo Sona viendo al Uchiha que hablaba con el Uzumaki

"Si lo siento pero ¿que le vez de especial? puede que tenga mucha magia en su interior pero. . ."

"Tsubaki el tiene 13 años" Dijo Sona sorprendiendo a Tsubaki "Ademas de que sus ojos cambiaron. . .espera"

Sona empezó a recordar los ojos del Uchiha

"Eran rojos color sangre y 3 aspas. . .3 aspas. . .Acaso" Dijo Sona sorprendida

"Que, que es Sona"Dijo Tsubaki intrigada por la reacción de su Rey

"encontramos a un usuario del Sharingan, significa que es un Uchiha"

". . . ."

". . . ."

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fue el grito de Tsubaki mientras hacia una cara chistosa de Sorpresa al saber que el azabache shota tiene uno de los ojos mas codiciados que cualquier nobleza quisiera

Mientras que Sona pensaba que se habia sacado la loteria y que le ganaria a su amiga y Rival Rias Gremory si lograba unir al Uchiha en su nobleza, ademas que aumentaria el prestigio de ella y su familia, sin saber que Rias, su rival, tambien se saco la loteria con el castaño shota.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con Sasuke**

"Que fue ese grito" Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba con Issei para ir a un lugar apartado

Una vez que llegaron Issei hablo primero

"Bien Sasuke primero te preguntaras porque estas aquí, bien lo que te voy va a ser loco, pero es cierto y cuando. . ."

"Dilo ya, Dobe" Dijo un poco fastidiado el azabache

"Bien. . .En esta escuela hay demonio ¿Sorprendido?" Dijo Issei mientras que Sasuke no se inmuta

"Lo se y que" Dijo Sasuke sin importarle mucho

"Bueno debes. . .¡Espera! ¡lo sabes!" Dijo Issei sorprendido

"Si lo se, ya que jugué con uno" Dijo Sasuke riéndose al ver que Issei hacia caras chistosas de sorpresa

"¡Teme me lo hubieras dicho!" Dijo Issei mientras le da un golpe con el dedo

"¡Dobe como te atreves!" Dijo el azabache mientras se lanza contra el Dobe

La pelea se convirtió en una pelea cómica que llamo la atención de los estudiantes que estaban ahí, la pelea duro hasta que cuando sonaron las campana dejaron de pelear y volvieron a su salón, ignorando el hecho de que la academia tenga demonios y que estén interesado en los dos

* * *

 **1 semana** **después**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Issei Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha entraran a la Academia Kouh, durante todo ese tiempo, los dos consiguieron una gran popularidad por parte de las chicas de la academia y un gran odio y celos por parte de los hombres porque se estaban llevando la atención de todas las chicas, y que no podia meter con ellos porque primero no podían porque recibirían una paliza de los dos jóvenes y segundo porque recibirían todo el odio de las chicas.

También ambos recibieron un regaño por parte de Kakashi, por que se dejaron descubrir muy rápido y les dio un sermón que les hizo recordar a otro maestro llamada Iruka.

En fin, había acabado las clases y ellos iban a camino a sus casas, llegaron a cierto punto y se separaron

"Bueno Sasuke nos vemos" Se despidió Issei a lo que Sasuke solo saca una sonrisa y hace su bufido

El castaño camino, pasando un puente, lo iba a cruzar hasta que. . .

"H-hola" Dijo una tímida voz

"Eh" El castaño mirando quien le había dirigido la palabra para

"Tu eres Uzumaki Issei de la academia Kuoh verdad?" Pregunto una una linda chica pelinegra con el cabello suelto sedoso, ojos violeta, por lo que se veia tenia unos 16 años y con un buen cuerpo, tenia puesto un uniforme de una academia que el castaño no reconocía

"Si soy yo" Dijo Issei que estaba sonrojado por la belleza de la chica

"Quiero pedirte que. . ." Dijo la chica mientras jugaba con sus dos dedos (Como Hinata)

"Pedirme que?"

"Si tu quisieras. . ."

"¿Que?" Pregunto el castaño

"Salir conmigo" Dijo la chica

Hubo un silencio hasta que

.

.

.

"Yo paso" Dijo simplemente rompiendo el silencio

"¡¿QUE?!" Dijo la chica en shock

No podía creer que lo rechazara con tanta facilidad

"Pero ¿Porque?" Pregunto la chica

"acaso, no vez el problema?" Pregunto a lo que la chica solo mueve la cabeza seña de confunsion

"Que problema?" Pregunto confundida

"Ah, mira. . .uh"

"Yuma Amano" Dijo ahora ya la identificada Yuma Amano

"Como sea Yuma-Chan, eres linda y pareces ser agradable, pero el problema es que tu tiene 16 o 17 y yo 13, eso no se ve bien en la sociedad" Explico Issei, el si bien admitía que el es un pervertido, tenia una buena moral y no quería meterse en problemas, sin importar que la chica que tenia en frente sea hermosa y sexy

"B-bueno, eso a mi eso no me importa" Dijo Yuma mientras hacia una cara inocente y adorable

Issei se sonrojo por la carita adorable que hizo la chica, fue tanto que su cara estaba mas roja que el cabello cierta pelirroja con pechos enormes

"M-me gustaría, pero no podemos, si quieres podemos ser amigos" Dijo Issei intentando persuadir a la chica

Yuma no dijo nada y se quedo para ahi, incomodando al pequeño Uzumaki

"Bueno, hagamos como si nunca hubiéramos hablado" Dijo mientras que disimuladamente se iba

Pero ella no se iba a rendir

"¡NO!" Grito la pelinegra abrazándolo poniendo el rostro del pequeño castaño entre sus pechos

 _'Suaves hehehe, ¡Espera en que estoy pensando! contrólate Issei'_ Se trataba de zafar de ella, pero lo agarro muy fuerte _'¡Espera! ¡OH NO NO NO TE PARES! CÁLMATE'_ Estaba desesperado ya que su mini "Dragon/Biju" estaba despertando

"¡Suéltame!" dijo Issei apenado pero la chica no lo hacia

"¡No! No lo hare hasta que digas que saldrás conmigo" Dijo Yuma mientras apretaba mas el abrazo haciendo que el mini "Dragon/Biju" que tenia nuestro protagonista se este preparando para la "guerra" (XD)

"no te comportes como una niña, ya suéltame" exigió el castaño mucho mas apenado que antes porque si ella se daba cuenta de su "amiguito" definitivamente seria lo mas humillante y vergonzoso que le hubiera pasado en la vida (el cree que la tiene pequeña pero el no ha notado que cuando va un sauna varios hombre lo miran con envidia, hare un capitulo sobre esto)

"No hasta que quieras salir conmigo" Dijo la pelinegra

Issei lo estuvo pensando, si bien una parte le decía que no aceptara; su parte pervertida le decía que aceptara, ademas el hecho que si se salia a correr su padrino lo regañaría y replicaría el hecho de que rechazara y huyera de una chica.

Issei ya había tomado una decisión

"Acepto" Dijo Issei alegrando a la chica "Pero si me sueltas ahora mismo" y como si fuera un orden la chica lo suelta inmediatamente

Rápidamente Seise se voltea y tapa su parte intima _'duérmete, duérmete, duérmete'_ Penso mientras intentaba calmar a su mini "Dragon/Biju" y lo pudo calmar

"Me alegra que aceptara, te esperare ansiosa el domingo a la 1:00 de la tarde en el parque" informo Yuma mientras se retiraba

Una vez que se fuera la pelinegra, el castaño fue caminando hacia su casa

 _'Ok, Issei calmate tienes una cita el domingo con una belleza que es mayor que tu, aunque no suena mal, ademas de que se ve agradable. Mi padrino estara orgulloso de mi. . . . Aunque me pregunto como la estara pensando a Sasuke'_ Censo Issei, sin percatarse de que un murciélago rojizo presencio toda la escena, y poco después se fue volando.

* * *

 **Correcion del 31/10/2018**

* * *

Notas del autor:

Hola todo como estan, aqui Sebastian 14 presentandose

Por fin termine este capitulo de este Fic, y solo quiero decirles que quiero agradecerles por habes seguido este gran Fic, nunca pense que llegaria la cifra de 671 Views y seguiendo en subida. Pero bueno ahora dire lo importante, en el proximo capitulo se llamara "La primera cita para el Uzumaki", tambien aparecera Kalawarner.

Y por ultimo sobre si unir o no a Grayfia al harem de Issei, a veces pienso que si o no pero aun no me decido, por lo que quiero decirles que daré mi veredicto cuando llegue al Rating Game de Riser.

Sin mas que decir

Sebastian 14 se despide

chao


	4. La Cita para el Uzumaki

**Hola todos como están, espero que bien, Soy Sebastian 14**

 **Como verán solo quiero agradecerles por haber seguido esta historia y me sorprende mucho que este Fic tengas mas de 1k views.**

 **Y bueno, pasemos a las reviews**

 **Crimson Nitrox: Me alegra que te haya gustado**

 **Zarif09: Me has dado buenas ideas, pero sobre la magia de Gildarts déjame decirte que nunca he visto Fairy tail. Pero lo vere por si las dudas**

 **Y bueno sin mas que decir comencemos . . . .**

* * *

 **Issei Uzumaki El Emperador Dragón Biju**

 **Personajes hablando:** "Pero mira esas Oppais"

 **Personajes pensando o animal hablando:** _'Hermosa'_

 **Dragón en Sacred Gear o Sacred Gear hablando: [Eres el mejor socio que he tenido] {Tu eres el hakuryuukou más poderoso de todos}**

 **Dragón en Sacred Gear o Sacred Gear pensando: [** ** _'Si usa la jugernaut conduce morirá rápido a menos que. . . '_**

 **Biju o ser puro hablando: '' Cachorro ten cuidado ''**

 **Biju o ser puro pensando:** _ **'Al menos no tengo un nombre estúpido como el de la Lagartija Súper Desarrollada'**_

 **High School DxD y Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **¡La primera cita para el Uzumaki!**

Issei estaba tomado de la mano con Yuma, él estaba avergonzado ya que la gente lo miraba y hacían una cara de desaprobación, mientras que otros tenían celos ya que alguien tan joven como Issei está saliendo con una hermosura.

Como sea todo iba así hasta que se encontró con su mejor amigo y rival Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero estaba acompañado por una hermosa chica de la misma edad de Yuma, aunque más alta que ella, Tenia el cabello largo de color azul marino, aunque ocultaba un poco su ojo derecho, ojos de color marrón miel, y sobre todo un cuerpo de infarto, algo superior al de Yuma. Tenía puesto el mismo uniforme que Yuma

"Wendy-Chan" Dijo Yuma sorprendida

"Y-Yuma no esperaba encontrarte aquí" Dijo un poco nerviosa la peli azul

"¡WENDY-CHAANNNNNNNNN, TE EXTRAÑE!" Dijo infantilmente la pelinegra mientras abraza a Wendy

"¡Suéltame ya!" Exigio la peli azul

Yuma la soltó " lo siente jejeje"

"tsk, como sea" Dijo Wendy un poco molesta

"Yuma-Chan quien es ella?" Pregunto el castaño

"Oh Issei-Kun, ella es Wendy Atsuko-Chan mi mejor amiga"

"Ya veo" Dijo Issei sin interés

"Bueno, Issei-Kun mira lo hora que es, llegaremos tarde a nuestra academia. No te olvide de nuestra cita en el domingo, vale ¡hasta pronto Issei-Kun!" Dijo Yuuma acercándose a Issei y dándole un beso cerca de la boca sonrojandolo para después irse con su amiga

Cuando se fueron Issei y Sasuke fueron hacia la academia, en el camino estaban hablando. . .

"Asi que ¿Como conociste a Wendy-San?" Pregunto Issei a Sasuke

"No tengo tiempo para dar detalles, solo dire que cuando me iba a mi casa ella me vio y bueno. . . ." Dijo Sasuke empezando a tartamudear

"Que?" dijo con curiosidad el castaño

"Ella me invito a un cita pero me obligo" Dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba su cabeza para que Issei no lo mirara ya que estaba sonrojado

"Y como te obligo?" pregunto Issei intentando no burlarse ya que logro ver la cara de Sasuke sonrojada

"Ella. . . "

"Ella?"

Suspiro*"¡ELLA ME ENTERRÓ SUS PECHOS EN MI CARA, FELIZ" Dijo Sasuke con una cara mas roja que la de un tomate

"Jajajajaja. . .Espera también me paso lo mismo" Dijo Issei mientras recordó como lo obligaron a ir a un cita

"espera, te paso lo mismo?" Pregunto Sasuke a lo que Issei asiente y le cuenta todo lo que paso ayer

"entonces tambien te enterro sus pe. . ."

"Sasuke no me lo recuerdes, mejor vamonos que llegaremos tarde" Dijo Issei mientras se iba a la academia

Sasuke imito la accion del castaño y se fueron

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Koneko los estuvo observando todo el tiempo, aunque iba acompañada por una chica de la misma edad de Koneko, al igual que su estatura, tiene el pelo castaño en dos coletas y ojos verdes.

* * *

 **Academia Kouh**

 **Hora de receso**

Issei y Sasuke se habían separado para almorzar lo que trajeron, el castaño se trajo lo que el llamaba el "manjar de dioses" que era el Ramen y arroz con pollo y cerdo agridulce. Mientras que Sasuke tenia en su bento pasta que tenia tomate y carne y dangos.

Issei degustaba de su comida, en especial de su ramen. todo iba asi hasta que alguien le toco su hombro

Issei por instinto se voltea, aunque pone su ramen en la mesa para que no se riegue, y se pone en estilo de pelea, pero despues se calma al ver que era la misma chica de cabello blanco y ojos de color avellana, su compañera Koneko

 _'Ah, solo es Koneko'_ Penso Issei y se tranquilizo

"Ahhh" Abrio la boca Koneko

"Que te sucede? Tienes hambre?" Pregunto Issei pero ella seguía su boca abierta

"Ahhhh"

"Acaso quieres algo de mi comida?, si quieres sientate a lado mio y te doy un poco" Dijo Issei a lo que Koneko se sienta a lado de el

"Toma" Issei toma un poco de su comida y se la pasa a Koneko pero ella no la recibi y sigue con su boca abierta

"Ahhhh"

"acaso quieres que te lo de en la boca?" pregunto Issei

Ella solo asintió y volvió a abrir su boca. Issei solo suspiro y sin mas se lo dio en la boca, ella lo mastico y se sonrojo mientras comía.

Issei tambien esta sonrojado ya que la cara de Koneko era linda cuando comia

Pero eso no paso desapercibido por algunos estudiantes que miraban con celos a Issei porque estaba alimentando Koneko

"Miren a ese enano, alimentando a la mascota de la academia" Dijo uno haciendo que Issei frunciera el ceño por la palabra "enano"

"Hmp no solo se salto de grados, sino que también se quiere robar a nuestra Koneko-Chan" Dijo otro

"ese maldito enano debe ser un casanova"

Issei los mira aterrando a los chicos, porque los ojos de Issei otra vez eran rojos color sangre rasgados

"Se les perdió algo" Dijo Issei mientras los miraba con intención de golpearlos pero se contenia

Ellos se asustaron y se voltearon como si no hubiera hecho nada

Koneko aunque tenia la cara sin emociones, por dentro veía la escena algo divertida aunque también entendía a Issei, ya que lo que mas le molestaba es que le dijeran enana en forma de burla

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el club del ocultismo**

En el club del ocultismo, la hermosa Rías Gremory estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando algunos archivos mientras pensaba al mismo tiempo en como unir a Issei sin asustarlo con lo sobrenatural (sin saber que tiene dentro un lagarto "macho con pecho peludo" con alas y escupe fuego, y un zorro de 9 colas vago con el poder de matar de un dios al estilo Madara Uchiha)

Pero fue interrumpida por el mismo murciélago rojizo de ayer, que es el familiar de la pelirroja. Este le conto todo sobre lo que sucedio ayer.

"¡COMO SE ATREVE ESA MALDITA PERRA CAÍDA A TOCAR A MI ISE!" Dijo con gran furia Rías mientras veía una foto, que le dio su familiar, donde mostraba a Issei enterrado (forzadamente) en los pechos de Yuuma "¡OH, PERO YA ME LAS VA A PAGAR, EL PRECIO DE TOCAR UNO SOLO DE SUS CABELLOS ES LA MUERTE!" Grito de forma histerica y sin importar sus celos

Cabe decir que el familiar de Rías al momento de que gritara, se largo en un circulo mágico por su seguridad

"Ara ara, veo que alguien esta muy celosa" comento Akeno quien veía a su amiga divertida (Te estas riendo ahora, pero en un futuro cercano tendrás una "hermosa amistad " con Yuuma-chan XD)

"¡Y COMO QUIERES QUE ESTA?! ¡SI ESA MALDITA MOSCA MUERTA ME QUIERE QUITAR A MI SIERVO!" Seguía histérica y con grandes celos

Akeno solo le bajo una gota de sudo en la nuca al ver que la pelirroja ni siquiera negaba sus celos

"Ara ara Rías estas exagerando. Deberias aprender de Koneko, ella esta muy calmada como siempre" Dijo la pelinegra viendo a Koneko

Koneko si estaba ahí ya que ella se había ido al club del ocultismo después de comer con el castaño

Ahora mismo estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la habitación, tenia una mirada afilada ya que estaba mirando una foto donde Issei era abrazado (por la fuerza) por Yuuma

"Malo" Dijo Koneko para despues tomar una tijeras y hacer pedazos la foto, para luego tomar otra foto donde esta Issei solo y con un poco de pegamento la unió con una foto de ella dando la imagen que estaban juntos.

"Mejor" Dijo la peliblanca sonriendo y se sonrojo al ver su trabajo hecho

Akeno sonrie nerviosamente al ver que la peliblanca exageraba tambien

Despues de un rato, Rias se calma

"Creo que por esto tendre que adelantar mis planes, el fin de semana sera una dia definitivo" Dijo Rias ya calmada pero aun con ganas de matar a Yuuma

"¿Lo haras?" Pregunto Akeno

"Si, lo hare" respondio Rias

* * *

 **Dia de la cita**

El dia de la cita por fin habia llegado, nuestro querido shota, Issei estaba esperando a la chica que lo habia invitado(a la fuerza XD) a una cita.

La vestimenta que iba usar en la cita era la ropa que siempre le gustaba usar. Consistía en una chaqueta negra con unos detalles anaranjados, en la parte trasera tenia un símbolo de un remolino rojo, lo que mucha gente no sabe es que es el símbolo del "Clan Uzumaki", ademas esta abierta mostrando una camiseta blanca y un collar curioso de color azul celeste. Tenia unos pantalones naranjas y zapatos negros con unos destalles anaranjados que los hacia ver genial.

(No encontré imagen parecida a la vestimenta que describí)

Issei estaba nervioso ya que esta es su primera cita, no tenia experiencia y cuando le pregunto a Ddraig y a Kurama, estos dos empezaron con sugerencias que eran efectivas para llevarse a un chica a la cama cosa que lo sonrojo.

Al final Issei dejo que la conciencia y una parte del poder del lagarto superdesarrollado escupe fuego con alas y perro superdesarrollado con 9 colas se quedaran en la casa para que no arruinaran su cita.

Issei mientras pensaba en que lugar ir primero para su cita, una chica de pelo corto castaño al igual que sus ojos, tenia un vestido rojo y en la parte baja blanco con un listón en la parte de su escote, que por cierto era algo grande y unos zapatos negro con medias del mismo color. Algo curioso es que su vestido en la parte de los hombros, había como unas especies de alas de murciélago.

Issei penso que era un chica con un cosplay, aunque le parecia linda. Ella lo vio y se acerca

"Cumpliremos todos tus deseos" Dijo ella mientras le ofrecia una tarjeta con grabado extraño

Issei al principio lo iba a rechazar pero. . .

 _'por favor tomalo'_ el escucho una voz de una chica, trato de encontrarla pero se dio cuenta de proviene de la misma chica del panfleto

 _'por lo que mas quieras tomalo'_

la escucho otra vez y decidio tomarlo

"Gracias, supongo" Dijo Issei

La chica solo sonrio y se fue

El castaño miro la tarjeta detenidamente

 _'Pero que sera esto, parecer ser de algun culto o algo parecido o acaso sera de los. . . .sera mejor que lo guarde y se lo consulto a Kurama y a Ddraig'_ Penso Issei para despues guardar en su bolsillo

"¡Hola Issei-kun!" Issei se voltea para despues a ver a Yuuma que tenia un vestido corto de color negro y una chaqueta morada clara y zapatos de tacon

"¿Te hice esperar?" pregunto un apenada la pelinegra

"No,en realidad este tiempo me ayudo a despejar la mente. Por cierto te ves linda" Dijo Issei haciendo sonrojar a Yuuma "Bueno vamos a nuestra cita" Dijo mientas pasaba su mano a lo que la pelinegra se la agarra, tomándose así las manos.

Después de un rato, la pareja estuvieron por varios lugares divirtiéndose hasta que llegaron una tienda donde vendían lencería poniendo incomodo al castaño. Pero ahora estaba en una situación incomoda porque, bueno verán. . . .

"Issei-Kun~" Dijo Yuuma de forma coqueta

"¿Y-Yuuma-chan que haces?" Dijo Issei sonrojado como un tomate por lo que estaba viendo

Yuuma tenia puesto ropa interior de encaje negra sexy, mostrando su piel que era blanca y muy tersa, una parte de sus pechos copa D, unas caderas anchas, asi como su trasero que es perfecto y unas hermosas piernas, en pocas palabras hermosa.

"¿Yo que estoy haciendo? mostrando lo que voy a comprar y bien ¿que opinas Issei-Kun~?" Pregunto Yuuma mientras una pose sexy

"Te ves hermosa pero podria irnos ya. . . .e-es que e-esto e-es incomodo" Dijo Issei nervioso pero tambien disfrutaba la vista que le estaba dando Yuuma

"Bueno, bueno ya nos vamos pero antes" agarro al castaño poniendolo en sus pechos "y bien ¿te gusta?"

Issei estaba a limite

"Yuuma por favor ya vamonos" Insistio Issei

Pero ella no lo soltaba

"No, hasta que me digas si te gusta" Dijo Yuuma sin soltar a Issei

"¡Esta bien, si me gustan, son grandes y suaves, pero por favor pregúntame eso cuando estemos solos, pero por favor suéltame!" Dijo Issei avergonzado, mas rojo que un tomate y preucupado ya que su mini "dragón/biju" se estaba preparando para "la quinta guerra ninja" (Me mame )

"Esta bien ya te suelto y nos vamos" Dijo Yuuma soltando a Issei

Despues de eso Yuuma pago esa ropa y se fueron del lugar. . . .

Después se fueron a un restaurante ya que Issei quería comer algo diferente al armen aunque cuando comía el podía ver el escote de Yuuma cosa que lo sonrojaba, mas tarde se fueron al cine, a un parque de diversiones, en fin tuvieron una cita maravillosa.

Pero Issei por un momento dejo a Yuuma ya que ella se le olvido su cartera mientras unos pandilleros la vieron y rodearon a Yuuma para convencerlas en acompañarlos, cosa que ella rechazo, entonces estos recurrieron a la fuerza y uno de ellos la tomo del brazo para llevarla aun callejón, pero no pudo ya que esta fue lanzado con gran fuerza hacia una pared tirando unos botes.

Los pandilleros buscaron quien fue el responsable de aquel ataque y descubrieron que fue Issei

"¡Oye mocoso como te atre. . ."No pudo decir mas ya que empezó a temblar y no era el único ya que sus compañero también empezaron a temblar.

La razón es que Issei fue rodeado por la misma aura que uso en su primer día en la academia

"¡Sera mejor que se larguen de una vez y se disculpen con MI NOVIA o sino LOS MATO!" Dijo Issei mientras lanzaba un instinto asesino y una gran sed de sangre

"¡LO SENTIMOS!" Sin mas se fueron llevándose al pandillero caído

Yuuma estaba sonrojada y sorprendida ya que Issei logro lastimar a alguien que es mas grande que el, aunque también estaba sonrojada porque la protegió, de repente sintió una calor en su pecho que le agradaba pero también estaba triste. . . .

* * *

 **Parque**

 **Hora atardecer**

"Fue divertida la cita Yuuma-Chan ¿no lo crees?" Dijo Issei mientra estaba tomado de la mano con Yuuma

"Si Issei-Kun fue muy divertida" Dijo Yuuma con una sonrisa

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la fuente del parque

"Bueno Issei-Kun veras tene. . ." pero no continuar ya que Issei saco un collar parecido al suyo pero de color morado

"Ten Yuuma-chan, un regalo de mi parte" Dijo Issei mientras se lo entragaba a la pelinegra que estaba sorprendida y le pareció muy lindo el detalle por parte del chico

"Issei-Kun yo. . . .no tenias que"

"déjalo es mi regalo y no aceptare un no como respuesta" Dijo Issei

"Bueno. . .Issei-kun. . .no se que decir" Hablo muy apenada

"Bueno podrias con comenzar por ponertelo-dattebayo" Dijo Issei para despues abrir sus ojos como platos "Oh no, otra vez no"

"¿Que pasa Issei-Kun?" Pregunto Yuuma algo confundida

"Bueno veras es que yo tengo un tic verbal que siempre me sale pero todo el mundo se burla de el" Dijo algo triste

"Bueno para mi es lindo Issei-Kun" Dijo Yuuma

"Enserio?" Pregunto Issei

"Si Isse-Kun" Dijo Yuuma poniendo feliz a Issei

"Gracias Yuuma-Chan tu y Sasuke-Teme y otras personas mas son las unicas que no se burlan de mi tic verbal" Dijo sonriendo "A por cierto casi se me olvidaba ¿que es lo que me querias decir?" Pregunto Issei

Yuuma ante esa pregunta su sonrisa desaparece a una cara seria y sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo, y por dentro estaba en un conflicto

"¿Issei-Kun me podrias darme un abrazo?" Pregunto Yuuma

"Claro Yuuma-Chan" Dijo Issei mientras se acercaba hacia la pelinegra para darle un abrazo

Pero antes de hacer contacto con ella

TAPB*

Ese fue el sonido que escucho Issei para despues sentir un dolor insoportable en el estomago

"Ah. . .pero. . .que" Dijo Issei entrecortado sin poder creérselo y aguantando el insoportable dolor

El castaño bajo su mirada para ver que Yuuma sostenia una lanza hecha completamente de luz la cual estaba clavada en su estomago

"Que. . .demonios. . .es. . .esto?"

"Perdoname y tambien odiame por esto" Dijo la pelinegra mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir en sus hermosa ojos morados

Las piernas del castaño ya no pudieron sostenerlo por lo cual cayo de rodillas, Yuuma se derrumbo junto a el, la lanza de luz desapareció dejando que la sangre saliese de la mortal herida del menor, ella lo abraza sin importar que la sangre la ensuciara y que el castaño tosiera el liquido rojo.

Ella lo apreto mas a su persona mientras Issei hacia lo posible por no cerra sus ojos

Y despues hizo algo raro

Ella lo beso

Lo beso con pasion tratando de que su lengua entrara a la boca del chico, saboreando su aliento y sangre.

Cuando termino de besarlo por falta de aire, ella lo deja cuidadosamente en el suelo y esto lo hizo aun con lagrimas en los ojos

"Descansa Issei-Kun" y por ultimo ella se levanto para que de su espalda salieran dos alas negras de cuervo, susurro unas ultimas palabras que el no alcanzo a escuchar y voló lejos con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos a su cara para despues el viento se las llevara

Issei estaba realmente desesperado, esta vez iba a morir realmente

 _'maldición porque, mi cuerpo no responde, voy a morir perdoname Kurama Ddraig les prometí que los liberaría y que íbamos a explorar el mundo, Sasuke perdoname pero jamas tendremos la pelea que siempre quisimos hacer, perdoname Mito pero no me volverás a ver, perdoname padrino Jiraiya por no poder contarte mi primera vez con una chi... Ok no pero igualmente perdón, perdón a todos por ser débil' pensaba Issei mientras unas lágrimas le salían en sus ojos_

Miro al cielo, su mente hizo clic

 _'Qué demonios estoy pensando, quiero cumplir mis sueños mis promesas, detener a ella... quiero... vivir...¡Quiero vivir!'_

El panfleto que le dio la chica del cosplay salió de su bolsillo y cayó al suelo para después brillar, de esa luz salió una hermosa chica de cabello carmesí

"tu fuiste el que me llamó" pregunto la chica viendo como el castaño quien estaba en el suelo de su propio charco de sangre y dejando salir su último suspiro que le costaba

"Ya veo así que ella te asesino, has sufrido mucho, pero eso acaba, ahora vas a renacer y te cuidare y yo cuidare de ti" Dijo mientras sé acercaba al cuerpo inerte del castaño

"descansa... descansa mi pequeño siervo, descansa mi Ise"

Y así la vida humana de issei Uzumaki acaba... Para empezar una nueva

* * *

 **Correcion del 31/10/2018**

* * *

Nota del autor

Hola soy Sebastián 14

Por fin termine este capítulo, me demore porque me estaba quedando sin ideas pero lo bueno es que termine este capítulo.

El próximo capitulo sera la cita de Sasuke y también será la muerte de nuestro emo vengador favorito.

Bueno esto es todo

Chao


	5. ¡La primer cita de Sasuke Uchiha!

**Hola todos como están, espero que bien, Soy Sebastian 14**

 **Y bueno quiero decirles que. . .me da flojera decirlo al principio asi que pasemos al capitulo ya que no tengo preguntas en mi reviews.**

 **Issei Uzumaki El Emperador Dragón Biju**

 **High School DxD y Naruto le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **¡La primera cita de Sasuke!**

Sasuke llego a su casa como siempre cuando salia de la academia todas las tardes, entro y se quito los zapatos.

Camino hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás

"Sasuke" el azabache se volteo para ver a su hermano Itachi, Itachi Uchiha

Itachi Uchiha es un joven de 18 años de aspecto similar al de Sasuke, tenia los ojos de color negro pero con unas ligeras ojeras y cabello del mismo color pero largo atado en una coleta. Este a pesar de que su mirada sea fría y atemorizarte, en realidad es alguien amable y cariñoso en especial con su hermano, y muy atractivo para las mujeres de cualquier edad, tanto que el se le acerca una y se desmaya (:v)

"Oh Itachi, me alegra que estés aquí, necesito que me des consejos" Dijo Sasuke

"¿Consejos?, consejo de que Sasuke" Pregunto Itachi curioso ya que el sabia que su hermano pequeño le gustaba hacer las cosas de forma independiente

"Bueno es. . . ."Dijo Sasuke mientras le aparecía un sonrojo e infla un poco su cachetes, algo que noto Itachi

"que es? Sasuke"

"Bueno. . . . . .*gran suspiro* ¡MEINVITARONAUNACITADEUNAFORMAQUEMEAVERGUENSACONTARLOASIQUENOTEBURLES!"Lo saco todo Sasuke mientras tenia la cara mas roja que la de un tomate

Itachi abre los ojos sorprendido

"Wow, eso no me lo esperaba" Dijo Itachi sorprendido pero después sonríe "Esta bien, lo entiendo así que te invito una chica a una cita pero no sabes como son para no quedar en ridículo, pero no te preocupes tengo experiencia en esa área así que te ayudare en eso, mi pequeño hermano"

Sasuke solo asiente tímidamente

(Escucha los consejos de Itachi-Sama que te traeran buena fortuna)

* * *

 **Sabado, dia de la cita**

Sasuke estaba en el lugar de la cita, en una esquina esperaba a Wendy para empezar por fin la cita

Sasuke tenia puesto una camiseta morada oscura de manga corta abierta mostrando una camiseta negra y un collar con el simbolo del clan Uchiha, pero el y otros conocidos saben eso, tenia puesto unos pantalones azules y zapatos azules (Para resumirlo Sasuke tiene puesto la ropa de "Road To Ninja" pero sin el porta Kunai y zapatos shinobi, osea una version moderna).

Sasuke miraba como pasaba la gente y los carros hasta que. . .

"Auch" alguien se tropezo y choco con Sasuke "Lo siento mucho" Dijo una voz femenina apenada

"No te preucupes, pero estas bien?" Pregunto Sasuke preucupado

"Si. . .¿Sasuke?" Pregunto algo sorprendida al encontrar al azabache que esta al mismo año que ella

"Ummm Ruruko ¿cierto?" Pregunto Sasuke a lo que ella asiente

Ruruko es una chica de cabello castaño que estaba suelto algo raro ya que ella siempre los llevaba en dos coletas y tienes ojos de color verde

"¿Que haces aca?. . . . y ¿Porque estas vestida de sirvienta cosplay?" Pregunto Sasuke a lo que la castaña loli se pone nerviosa

"B-Bueno y-yo. . . .t-trabajo co-como s-sirvienta ¡Si como sirvienta en un maid cafe!" Respondio con la cara roja

"Ah bueno. . ." Dijo Sasuke desinteresado "Bueno que te vaya bien" Se iba ir el azabache

"Espera Sasuke necesito hablar contigo. . ." Dijo Ruruko

"¿que cosa?" Pregunto sin interés

"Yo. . .¡Te invito al café maid que yo trabajo si quieres, te daremos un descuento del 70% en todos nuestros productos si tienes uno de estos!" Respondió Ruruko mientras que le entregaba un papel con un grabado extraño de color azul

Sasuke lo iba a rechazar pero después pensó ¿poder tomar café y comer deliciosos postres, gelatinas y pasteles a un precio barato?, eso es una oferta que no debía rechazar por nada del mundo

"Acepto" Dijo Sasuke mientras toma el papel

"Gracias Sasuke o debería decir "Arigato Sasuke-Sama" Dijo Ruruko actuando como si ella fuera la sirviente y Sasuke el amo "Bueno me tengo que ir, no quiero que mi jefa me regañe por llegar tarde, chao" Se despidió la castaña mientras se iba con una sonrisa y alzando la mano

Después de que ella se fuera, Sasuke sonrie

 _'Umm debo admitir que se esforzó mucho para esa actuacion, ademas de ofrecerme un descuento en la cafeteria de sirvientas que trabaja a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos, descarto la idea de que este enamorada de mi ya que ella esta interesada en ese tal Saji. . .pero creo que quiere que seamos amigos, no creo que sea malo socializar con ella. . . Pero'_ Pone una mirada seria el Uchiha

 **Naruto OST 1 - Nervous**

 _'Este papel es raro, no se parece en nada a un cupón ni nada por el estilo o. . . . . . .¡Acaso sera de. . . .! no estas llegando una conclusión muy rápido Sasuke, pero no se porque pero ahora me siento intranquilo, esto me esta pasando desde que jugué esa partida de ajedrez con la demonio que se hace llamar Souna Shitori lo se cuando la vi con mi Sharingan que puede ver no solo el chakra sino que tambien ve la magia de muchos tipos, y la de ella es demoníaca, aun asi desde ese momento no puedo estar tranquilo, siempre soy observado por alguien a escondidas y eso me incomoda. . . . .¡pero a un asi!'_ Suspira hondo y se calma _'Bueno que mas da, de igual forma si me hacen algo me puedo defender y no debo pensar estas cosa ahora, estoy en una cita y recuerda los consejos de Itachi-neesan'_

"Oh Sasuke estas aqui"

 **Fin del Ost**

Sasuke escucho una voz y sabia quien era, el se voltea y ve a Wendy con un hermoso vestido que hacia juego con su cabello, una falda que le llaba hasta las rodillas y bota de color cafe, y toda su vestimenta ajustaba un poco la figura de la chica

 _'Wow si que tiene buenas caderas'_ Penso el azabache con un sonroja

"Listo para nuestra cita" Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

"Claro" Dijo Sasuke agarrando la mano de la chica tomandola de de sorpresa

"S-Sasuke-Kun espera" Dijo sonrojada por la accion del menor

 _'Muy bien lo estoy haciendo como tal dijo mi hermano si sigo asi entonces nada podria salir mal'_ El azabache empezó a recordar los consejos que le dio su hermano

La gente que estaba alrededor veian a la escena pensando que son hermanos, pero algunos creian que estaban en una cita y lo envidia por estar con una belleza como ella.

Sasuke y Wendy los ignora y prosiguen hacia su cita.

* * *

 **Parque**

 **Hora de atardecer**

"Sasuke me diverti mucho" Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa mientras iba agarrada de la mano con Sasuke

"Yo tambien Wendy" Dijo Sasuke "Pero no debiste que hacer eso" Dijo sonrojado mientras inflaba sus cachetes de una forma adorable

Wendy se ríe divertida de la reacción de Sasuke

"Oh vamos Sasuke solo era una broma" Dijo intentando no reírse

"¡¿Como que una broma?! tu me tomaste de sorpresa cuando dijiste que viera como te probabas la ropa y entonces tu. . . .t-tu me pusiste mi cara en"

"mis pechos" Completo Wendy mientras miraba divertida la reaccion del pequeño

"¡No lo digas!" Dijo el azabache con una cara mas roja que el cabello de cierto pelirrojo (El siscon)

"Jajajajaja" se rio la chica

Mientras que la pareja se divierte (Bueno solo Wendy) veremos que paso en la cita del azabache, primero fueron al centro comercial a comprar ropa y al cine a ver una pelicula de comedia romantica algo que le gustaba a la pareja, despues fueron a comer helado y fueron a otra tienda pero de ropa interior en donde Sasuke casi se moria de la vergüenza al ver que Wendy le enterro su cabeza en los pechos enormes de ella y motrarle una sexy lenceria de color blanco que mostraba sus hermosa y largas piernas asi una buena parte de los pechos y tambien mostraba sus anchas y ardientes caderas como tambien su trasero que era perfecto, esto hace que Sasuke le saliera chorros de sangre en la nariz. Dejando de lado eso la pareja fue a un restaurante y finalizaron la cita yendo al parque.

Y aqui estamos de regreso

"Hmph" Bufo Sasuke volteándose de lado

Wendy disfrutaba esto pero su mente hace clic al recordar algo, esto hizo que tuviera una expresion complicada

"Oye Sasuke-Kun te quiero decir algo yo" No pudo continuar por el azabache hizo una señal que ella parara

"Antes de que lo quieras decirme quiero regalarte esto" Dijo Sasuke sacando de su bolsillo un collar igual al que el tiene "Ten" Dijo mientras se lo colocaba a la peliazul que estaba sorprendida ya que no se lo espero

"Sasuke-Kun yo. . .no tenia que"

"No importa solo tomalo o sino me pondre triste sino te lo pones" Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa "Muchos piensa que soy alguien frio sin sentimientos y antisocial, pero no es asi, asi que quiero demostrar que soy una buena persona a todos, en especial contigo Wendy"

"Oh Sasuke eso fue muy lindo" Dijo la chica cambiando a un semblante serio y frio "Pero no queria llegar a esto" Dijo acercandose hacia el menor que estaba confundido

"Que quieres de con que "no queria a lle-" No pudo terminar porque Wendy lo estaba besando

El azabache correspondio el beso que era torpe pero algo atrevido

Una vez terminado el beso ambos se separan con un sonrojo

"¿Wendy porque?" Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido por el beso pero admitia que le gusto

Pero ella solo responde

"Lo siento"

TAPB

Fue lo que Sasuke escucho para despues sentir un dolor insoportable en el estomago

"Ah. . .que. . .carajos"

Sasuke bajo su mirada para ver que Wendy sostenia una lanza hecha completamente de luz la cual estaba clavada en su estomago

"Que. . .demonios. . .es. . .esto?"

"Perdóname y también ódiame por esto" Dijo la pelinegra mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas le salia de sus hermosos ojos cafés"Pero tenia que hacerlo ya que tiene el sharingan y mi faccion te ve como una amenaza si tus ojos maduran, pero créame que no quería que esto fuese así pero si no lo hacia entonces el. . .maldicion" susurro lo ultimo con algo de rencor

Las piernas del azabache no aguantaron por lo cual cayo de rodillas, Wendy se derrumbo junto a el, la lanza de luz desapareció dejando que la sangre saliese de la mortal herida del Uchiha menor, ella lo abraza sin importar que la sangre la ensuciara y que el azabache tosiera el liquido rojo.

Ella se quita el collar que Sasuke le puso y se lo devolvió al bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba Sasuke

"No me meresco esto" Dijo ella con triztesa y odio hacia ella misma

Ella deja cuidadosamente al pequeño Uchiha en el suelo

"Descansa mi Sasuke" y por ultimo ella se levanto para que de su espalda salieran dos alas negras de cuervo, susurro unas ultimas palabras que el no alcanzo a escuchar y voló lejos con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos a su cara para despues el viento se las llevara

Despues de que ella se fuera

 _'Asi que voy a morir realmente?. . .¡MALDICION PORQUE! mi cuerpo no responde, acaso voy a morir, acaso jamas reconstruire mi clan, acaso jamas vencera a Issei y a Itachi-nee'_

El estaba desesperado, entonce mira al cielo que poco a poco se estaba haciendo de noche y curiosamente estaba algo morado el cielo

La mente de Sasuke hace clic

 _'El cielo esta morado, muy raro de ver pero a la vez facinante, tiene el mismo color de sus ojos y el cielo tiene un hermoso color negro como el de ella. . . .al menos antes de morir quisiera preguntarle a ella sobre que es lo que ella es. . . . . .jejeje al parecer la estupidez del dobe me contagio bueno al menos espero que la otra vida sea mas interesante que esta'_

Fue los ultimo que penso el Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Me llamastes. . ."

Fue lo ultimo que escucho y asi la vida humana de Sasuke Uchiha acaba. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Para empezar una nueva. . ._

* * *

Notas del autor

Hola todos como estan, espero que muy bien

Lo siento a todos por la demora y es que como siempre digo es culpa de mis estudios que mi quita mucho tiempo.

Como veran este capitulo fue corto ya que quiero empezar con el primer arco del fic, y este y los anteriores capítulos serian como un prologo.

Ah casi se me olvidaba, ¿Necesito que me digan que opening pongo en el fic?

Diganlo en los comentarios (que el opening sea como para un inicio)

Ademas esta es la lista de chicas que estará en el harem de los 2 shota

 **Harem de Issei Uzumaki**

Rias

Akeno

Koneko

Asia

Raynare

Mitlet

Kuroka

Xenovia

Irina

Rossweisse

Ravel

Le Fay Pendragon

Elmenhilde Karnstein

Yasaka

Gabriel

Penemue

Serafall

Hinata

Kunou

Estas serian las chicas por ahora

 **Harem de Sasuke Uchiha**

Sona

Tsubaki

Kalawarner

Katase

Murayama

Seekvaira Agares

Sakura

Tomoe Meguri

Bennia

Karin Uzumaki

Estas serian las chicas por ahora

Y bueno sin nadas mas que decir

Me despido

Chao


	6. Issei Uzumaki Arco I Capitulo 1

Hola Todos como estan, espero que muy bien.

Y bueno hoy les traigo el primer arco de Issei Uzumaki El Dragon Emperador Biju y estará envuelta en los acontecimientos del volumen 1 de la novela ligera

Sin nada mas que decir, comencemos.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Angeles caidos, una monja y la furia de un Uzumaki**

 **Capitulo 1: La nueva Vida de un Uzumaki y de un Uchiha**

* * *

 **"Lugar"** **desconocido**

En un "lugar" donde había oscuridad había dos chicos de la misma edad, el primero tenia el cabello castaño corto y algo alborotado, sus ojos son de color marrón que se acercan a ser color miel, tenia la piel algo bronceada y unas curiosas marcas que se asemejaban a los bigotes de un zorro y su altura es de 145,3 cm, algo pequeño para un chico de 13 años.

El nombre del chico es Issei Uzumaki, Issei Uzumaki Hyodo si fuera extranjero.

Al lado de Issei estaba el segundo joven que tenia el cabello negro de punta y su flequillo colgaba sobre los ojos, sus ojos también son de color negro, tenia la piel clara y su altura es de 150,6 siendo mas grande que Issei.

El nombre del chico azabache es Sasuke Uchiha

Ambos estaban dormidos hasta que despiertan y con confusión ven a su "alrededor"

Ambos tenian el uniforme de la Academia Kouh

"¿Donde estamos?" Pregunto Issei confundido

"No lo se" Respondió Sasuke con el mismo estado de su amigo "Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue. . . . ." Abre los ojos "¡Wendy! ¡Estaba con ella cuando. . . .! ¡Issei ¿tu la recuerdas? ¿verdad?!" Pregunto exaltado mientras sacudía a Issei

"Eh, claro que la recuerdo si ella es la amiga de. . . .¡Yuuma!" Dijo Issei mientras se miraba el estomago haciendo que Sasuke recuerde algo y tambien se mire

"Lo que recuerdo es que estuvimos en una cita y cuando llegamos al parque ella nos atravesó el estomago con una. . .lanza" Dijeron al unisono los dos chicos para despues verse los dos fijamente sorprendidos

"Entonces fue real. . .¡Espera! ¡¿Acaso Wendy-San te atravesó y le aparecieron unas alas negras que se parecen a las de un cuervo?!" Pregunto Issei creyendo saber el asunto sobre sus "novias"

Sasuke asiente y al parecer sabe ahora lo que paso en ese dia

"Ahora que lo pienso recuerdo que ella me dijo yo soy una amenaza para su facción si mi sharingan madura" Dedujo Sasuke haciendo que Issei se ponga pensativo

"Entonces Yuuma me atravesó esa lanza extraña por mi Sacred Gear" Dijo Issei mientras veia su mano izquierda "¿Pero acaso sabran que soy la reencarnación de "el" y que soy el jinchuriki del Biju mas fuerte?" Dijo Issei serio y mira a Sasuke que estaba serio también

"Espero que no y también va para mi, no quiero que sepan que aun soy la reencarnación del "otro" y que tengo ese poder. Aun somos muy jóvenes como para entrar al mundo sobrenatural" Se dijo el azabache para después suspirar "Pero bueno nos estamos desviando del tema" dijo ahora mas calmado

"Si Sasuke, aunque me pregunto ¿Que sera este lugar?" Se pregunto Issei mientras miraba alrededor "Aquí no hay nada ademas de que dudo que esto sea un sueño"

Entonces Sasuke piensa por un momento hasta que dice una teoria sobre lo que es este "lugar"

"Tal vez no sea un sueño, sino que un "espacio mental". . . . o tal ves sea el mismo "espacio mental" que sale cada vez que pasa un evento que nos involucra a los dos" Dijo el azabache

"Pero que sera, osea estamos muer. . . . .¡espera! ¿si estamos muertos, entonces porque estamos aqui? solo podemos estar aqui si estamos vivos segun Kurama" Explico Issei haciendo que Sasuke recordara algo y saca de su bolsillo un papel con un simbolo extraño que tuvo en su cita con Wendy

"Probablemente. . . . .seamos parte de los demonios de la academia" Dijo mientras le mostraba el papel a Issei haciendo que este saque tambien de su bolsillo un papel parecido al de Sasuke pero con simbolo diferente

"¡Dobe! ¡Acaso ¿Tu tambien. . .?!" Dijo Sasuke mirando serio al castaño que este asintio

"Ya entiendo lo que paso, en conclusion fuimos asesinados por nuestras "novias" en nuetras citas y ahora somos demonios reencarnados. . . . .y para comprobar que si realmente lo somos, llamare a Kurama y a Ddraig" Dijo Issei para despues concentrarse "¡Kurama y Ddraig los necesito, aparezcan!. . . . .listo ya los llame ahora toca esperar" Dijo Issei mientras hacia una pose relajada de espera. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **30 minutos despues**

Issei tenia una graciosa vena en la frente ya que se le habia acabado la paciencia por la demora de los dos seres legendarios

"Porque siempre es asi" Susurro Issei "¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ES ASI! ¡APAREZCAN YA ¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA ESCUPE FUEGO Y ZORRO APESTOSO!" Grito Issei

Despues sintieron un gran temblor

 **"Tsk, porque no te callas ya mocoso enano"** Dijo una voz ronca que parecia estar algo molesto

Despues de eso aparecio un enorme zorro de pelaje anarandajo oscuro, ojos rasgados de color rojo sangre y unos enormes y majestuosas nueve colas. Este enorme zorro es Kurama, el Biju mas fuerte de todos y un ser que rivaliza con los dos Dioses Dragones y con su poder puede generar un ataque llamado **"** **Bijudama"** que puede matar a seres muy poderosos como un dios o un Maou.

Un rato mas tarde aparecio un enorme dragon occidental de piel roja, tiene el cuello largo y ojos verdes, tambien tiene picos rojos y dorados por todo el cuerpo. Este Dragon es Ddraig Goch, uno de los dos dragones celestiales y es el dragon que reside dentro de la Loginus, la Boosted Gear de Issei haciendo que este sea el actual Sekiryuutei.

Ddraig estaba callado a lo contrario de Kurama que se estaba quejando, el dragon miraba a Issei mientras lo analizaba y despues de un rato abre lo ojos de sorpresa

El castaño y el azabache ignoran a Kurama y ven que la mirada de Ddraig era de sorpresa haciendo que Issei de un paso adelante y diga

"Entonces Ddraig ya lo notaste ¿cierto?"

 **"Compañero esa aura que siento en ti y en tu amigo es la de un. . . ."** Iba a decir Ddraig pero Kurama se pone en medio

 **"¡Un demonio!"** Completo el poderoso Biju, Kurama

 **"Oye yo iba a decirlo"** Se quejo el Dragon Celestial pero kurama lo ignora

"Entonces Kyubi ¿Acaso reencarnamos como demonios?" Pregunto Sasuke a lo que Kurama le responde

"Si reencarnaron pero no se en que nobleza estan los dos" Respondio Kurama para despues mirar a Sasuke con molestia "Por cierto tu sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Kyubi, llámame Kurama-Sama mocoso Uchiha, deberias estar agradecido que no te destruya" Dijo con arrogancia

"No quiero, ademas me gusta molestarte viejo" Dijo Sasuke con cara de troll mientras veia la cara de Kurama que tenia la forma chistosa de fastidio

(Asi es, este Sasuke tendra sus momentos de troll con no solo con Issei, sino que varios mas XD Sigamos)

 **"¡Si sera un hijo de. . . .!"**

"Ya calmate Kurama" Dijo Issei para despues mirar a Ddraig" por cierto Ddraig si soy un demonio reencarnado eso significa que estoy en una nobleza ¿pero cual seria? lo unico que tengo es este papel" Dijo el castaño mientras sacaba el papel que le dio la chica del cosplay cuando estaba en su cita

El Dragon Celestial de repente empieza a brillar para mostrar a un hombre joven muy guapo de cabello rojo largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y ojos de color verde rasgados como los de un reptil, y con un cuerpo muy tonificado. Tenía un puesto gabardina de color carmesí y pantalones negro. Esta es la forma humana de Ddraig

Issei le pasa el papel a Ddraig donde el lo recibe con gusto y despues lo analiza con sus ojos verde de reptil, después lo cierra y dice

 **"Socio tienes mucha suerte, tu eres parte de los Gremory, un clan muy poderoso y uno de los de mayor rango en el Inframundo teniendo la clasificacion de Duque, ademas de ser conocidos por tener un extraordinario afecto por sus sirvientes"** Explico Ddraig con una sonrisa

"Genial-Dattebayo" Dijo Issei algo aliviado ya que aunque no planeo ser un demonio al menos sabras que su dueño y salvador va a ser alguien que te tratara bien y sin discriminación "Aunque si fuera una mujer y ella me consiente entonces yo jejeje. . . ." Empezó a tener fantasias algo "inocentes" con su amo si fuera una mujer (aunque lo es)

 **"Kukukuku estas pensando es cosas pervertidas Issei, aunque seria una buen espectaculo para mi si eso sucede"** Dijo Kurama con burla haciendo que Issei se averguence por su comportamiento **"Pero"** Hizo una cara seria **"Si te usan como si fueras una herramienta, te prometo que tomare el control de tu cuerpo y lo destruire, asi me toque enfrentarme con sus superiores"** Advirtio el enorme zorro con frialdad **"Ahora si me disculpas me ire a dormir, llamame cuando necesites mi ayuda que yo te la otorgo"** Y sin mas desaparece del "lugar"

 **"Umm bueno socio lo que dijo Kurama tambien estoy de acuerdo y hace que lo respete un poco, pero solo eso"** Dijo Ddraig moviendo la cabeza en señal de acuerdo con lo que dijo el poderoso 9 Colas **"Por cierto Sasuke Uchiha me mostrarias el papel por favor"** Pidio de forma educada el dragon a lo que Sasuke se lo da, el dragon lo analiza y sonrie **"Sasuke tu eres partes de los Sitri, un clan muy poderoso y uno de los de mayor rango del Inframundo teniendo la clasificacion de Principe, pero estan por debajo de los Gremory"** Ante lo que dijo Ddraig Issei se rie

"El destino muestra que yo soy superior a ti Sasuke, soy mejor que tu-Dattebayo" Dijo con burla el castaño

Sasuke bufe y despues lo ignora

 **"Bueno socio eso fue algo arrogante pero que se le puede hacer con ustedes dos"** Dijo Ddraig mientras suspiraba **"Pero bueno no se metan en mas problemas y socio haz que el nombre del Sekiryuutei llega lo mas alto en todo el mundo, eso tambien va para ti Sasuke y espero que controles muy bien ese poder, y espero que les vaya muy bien con el sellado de "ella", ahora me voy porque necesito pensar unas cosas y tambien porque en 30 segundos ustedes van a levantarse, asi que hasta pronto"** Fue lo ultimo que dijo para desaparecer del lugar

Después de unos 30 segundo todo el lugar empezó a brillar hasta que de un momento a otro, los dos jovenes desaparecieron. . .

* * *

 **Mundo Real, Residencia Uzumaki-Hyodo**

 **Hora: Mañana**

Se ve a Issei en una cama acostado cuando de pronto se levanta abruptamente por la conversacion que tuvo con Ddraig

"Asi que soy un demonio ¿eh?" Dijo Issei mientras miraba su mano "Si es cierto eso entonces. . . . . .recibire un gran sermon por parte de Kakashi-sensei y no quiero imaginarme el castigo que me dara Mito-Onee-sama si se entera" Trago saliva con algo de miedo ya que su hermana mayor no le haria un castigo fisico sino algo que no quiere hablar _'¿por que tiene esos gustos hacia los niños pequeño?'_ lloro mentalmente por lo gustos de su hermana mayor

 _"Si no despiertas, te matare. Si no despiertas, seras cortado en pedazos. . . ."_ El despertador sono con una chica con una motosierra y con mirada de psicopata

Issei apaga el despetador y con una mirada entrecerrada y una pequeña sonrisa dice

"Al parecer esa conversacion me hizo despertame mas temprano, pero bueno en fin creo es bueno de vez en cuando llegar con anticipasion a la Academia Kouh"

Y sin mas se levanta, se baña, se cepilla, se coloca su uniforme y sale con su maleta (en el manga y anime ya que en la novela no hay ilustracion de eso, Issei utiliza como una maleta parecida a los de los negocios)

El castaño se voltea y observa su casa que tenia un tamaño algo grande

 _'Tou-Chan, Kaa-Chan les juro que no les fallare y hare que esten orgullosos de mi, a pesar de que no estan'_ Penso con tristeza lo ultimo

El se sacude la cabeza y con una sonrisa se fue, el no podia estar triste ya que sus padres no quisiera que este asi. . .

* * *

 **Academia Kouh**

Issei estaba en la entrada de academia junto con su amigo Sasuke cuando. . .

"¡ISSEIIIIII!"

Fue golpeado el castaño en la cabeza y en el estomago por dos personas

Issei se levanta y fija su mirada a la cara de ellos reconociendolos y rapidamente golpea a la cabeza a la dos sujetos dejandoles un chichon

"¡Matsuda-teme y Motohama-teme ¿porque me golpean? imbeciles!" Dijo Issei molesto con una vena en la frente

Matsuda es un chico de 16 años de edad y esta de segundo año, tenia la cabeza rapada y ojos negro

Motohama es un chico de 16 años y tambien esta de segundo año, tenia el cabello castaño y lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

Issei los conoce desde su primera semana en la que estuvo en la academia, a pesar de que uno sea un autoproclamado Lolicon y que el otro tenga el "poder" de saber las medidas del cuerpo de una chica gracias a sus lentes, en realidad son buenas personas ya que ayudaron a Issei cuando no conocia la academia, con el tiempo se hicieron amigos y secretamente el castaño iba con ellos a las "reuniones de caballeros", a pesar de eso el llamado "Duo de pervertidos" eran celosos con Issei este llamaba la atencion de las chicas haciendo que ganase el odio de muchos hombre de la academia pero de todas formas seguian siendo amigos y se apoyaban en lo que necesitaban cada uno.

Con Sasuke tambien eran amigos pero no tenían la misma relacion con el castaño

Como sea despues de esa pequeña pelea, los 4 estudiantes entran y llaman la atencion de las estudiantes femeninas

"¡NOOOOO! ¡como puede ser que Issei-Kun y Sasuke-kun vaya con esos pervertidos!"

"¡Los corromperán y los convertirán en una bestia!"

"¡Se supone que yo los corromperia!"

"¡Pero que dices si yo le quitare sus purezas!"

"¡Si ustedes le hacen algo, los matamos!"

Eran los comentario negativos haciendo que deprimiera al "Dúo Pervertido"

"Si vez Issei lo que nos hace" Dijo deprimido Matsuda

"¿Por que tu te llevas la atención de las chicas y nosotros su odio?" Dijo también deprimido con una nubre negra Motohama

Issei tenia una gota de sudor por eso y Sasuke los ignoraba

Después de eso estaban en un salón conversando cosas como que le han ido, tambien Matsuda se le ocurrio sacar una porno para darsela a Issei pero el la rechaza, esto hace que las chicas que estaban en el salon suspiren por el acto de Issei y deteste mas al duo

(Pobre de ellos)

En fin todo seguia hasta que

"¡Kyaaaaaa es Rías-Senpai!"

Eso llamo la atencion del grupo y salieron del salon para ver que pasaba

Al salir se encontraron a varias chicas y chicos elogiando e idolotrando a alguien, al enforcar su mirada vieron a un hermosa chica de tercer año, tenia un largo y hermoso cabello carmesi y unos bellos ojos azules, tenia unos enormes pechos, lindas y largas piernas, caderas anchas. Resumiendo su cuerpo es lo que mataria una mujer por tenerlo

Ella estaba caminando hasta que mira Issei directamente

El castaño abre los ojos y le escalofrios, le tiembla su mano asi como su cuerpo, sus instintos le dicen que se aleje de ella pero tambien algo le decia que estaba seguro si estaba cerca de ella, su cuerpo esta en conflicto

"¿Te pasa algo?" Pregunto Matsuda su pequeño amigo al verlo algo asustado

"¿Eh? no. . . . .No es nada" Respondio Issei haciendo que Matsuda se alivie

Pero Sasuke nota que su mejor amigo y rival esta en un estado que muy pocas veces ha visto y eso le preucupaba

"¡Kyaaa es Souna-Sama/Senpai!"

Eso llamo la atencion de Sasuke y vio una hermosa chica de cabello corto de color negro y bellos ojos violeta adornados por unas gafas de color rojo, con un cuerpo que no era muy voluptuoso pero si tenia un buen trasero y unas buenas caderas.

"Souna. . ." Susurro Sasuke muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara

Pero aparentemente Souna lo escucho y lo mira directamente los ojos, la cara seria le aparece una pequeña sonrisa

Sasuke a simple vista no parece inmutarse pero el ve su mano y esta temblando

 _'¿Que demonios es esta presion?'_ Se preguntaba Sasuke

Issei mira a Sasuke y Sasuke mira a Issei, ambos tenian la misma mirada

Una mirada que no se sabria como describir, pero lo que si se podia decir es que Issei Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha esta. . .

Confundidos. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hora: Noche**

Issei y Sasuke estaban caminando en la noche despues de salir de la academia, Issei no decidio ir a la casa de Matsuda porque estaba incomodo despues de que la pelirroja lo mirara justo a sus ojos

Ellos seguian caminando en dirección a sus casas hasta que. . .

"Oh, es extraño encontrar a ustedes en un lugar como este"

Una misteriosa atmosfera que le estan dando escalofrio fuerte en los cuerpo de ambos jovenes

Voltearon para ver quien era y se encontraron con un hombre de aparentemente de mediana edad de cabello negro y ojos azules oscuro, su atuendo consiste en una gabardina gris pálida sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un pantalón y zapatos negros a juego, un par de guantes negros y un sombrero de ala negro

"¿Q-Quien e-eres?" Pregunto Sasuke temblando algo que lo sorprendio a el por la forma por la que hablaba

El hombre no dijo nada pero vio que ambos chicos trataban de huir y chasque su lengua

"Tsk, no hay honor en matar un par de mocosos pero les tengo una pregunta ¿Quien o quienes son sus amos?" Pregunto pero al ver no le respondieron "Al parecer deben ser personas de rango menor o con un pasatiempo extraño para escoger este lugar como territorio"

Pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que ambos jovenes estaban y vio que estaban huyendo

El hombre sonrio y de su espalda le salieron unas alas de cuervo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei y Sasuke se habian alejado lo que creyeron que seria suficiente como para perder ese hombre que los queria asesinar

"Sasuke ¿sera que lo perdimos?"

"Lo dudo pero ojala que sea asi"

Iban a correr mas pero. . . .

"¿Pensaron que los dejaria escapar?" Ambos jovenes abres sus ojos y se voltean al ver al mismo sujeto con una sonrisa sadica "Es por eso que seres inferiores como ustedes son como un grano en el culo"

El hombre despues puso una cara seria

"Dime el nombre de tu amo, es un estorbo se molestado por los de su clase. Para ello harem. . . . .Espera acaso ¿Ustedes son "Renegados"? si ambos no tiene un amo, entonces eso explicaria las expresiones de preucupacion en sus pateticos rostros mocosos" Dijo su propia conclusion

Issei y Sasuke entendian un poco sobre lo que le dijo el sujeto pero tambien se dieron cuenta de sus alas

 _'Esas plumas de cuervo, se parecen a las de Yuuma-Chan/Wendy_ Fueron sus pensamientos al ver las alas de aquel sujeto que se parecian a las de sus "novias"

El sujeto entonces habla mientras pone su mano en la barbilla

"Hmm, no siento ninguna de sus amos ni las de sus camaradas. Tampoco veo que se estan tratando de esconder o que esten preparando una teletransportacion magica para huir" Al decir eso entonces sonrie de forma mucha mas sadica que la de antes "Viendo esto, ustedes son "renegandos" asi que no habra problema si los mato a ambos" Dijo mientras su mano brillaba para salir una lanza de luz de color azul

"¡Que demonios! ¡Otra vez esa lanza!" Dijo Issei reconociéndola "se parece a la de Yuuma. . . . . .¡Entonce tu eres un angel caido!" Dijo haciendo que el hombre aplauda

"Bravo, al menos dedujiste lo que soy y ahora por eso, te matare de forma rapida e indolora" Dijo para lanzar su lanza hacia en direccion a Issei donde logra atravesar el estomago del castaño "Eso fue demasiado facil, ahora sigue el. . . "

Pero abrio los ojos al ver que "Issei" exploto en humo y aparecio un tronco

"¡Pero que demonios. . .! ¡PUAGH!" No pudo decir mas porque sintio como alguien le dio una gran patada en la mandibula

Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit

"De verdad crees que iba estar quieto y reibir todo el ataque" Dijo Issei apareciendo en el lugar

"¡Maldito mocoso no se como lo hiciste pero mi proximo ataque te matara y despues ir por tu amigo!" Dijo el angel caido con molestia mientras se cubria su boca que le salia algo de sangre

Issei hizo una posición con sus manos y exclamo

 **" _¡Justu: Clones de sombra!_ "**

De repente una gran nube de humo salio en el lugar y cuando se disperso, el ángel caído vio que habia 5 copias del castaño idénticos y estos se lanzaron hacia el aprovechando que el hombre tenia la guardia baja

"¡U-!" El primer clon salta hacia el caido y le un poderoso golpea que lo inestabiliza, el segundo clon se impulsa con la espalda del primer clon y salta hacia el aire de forma acrobatica

"Zu!-Ma!-Ki!"Los 3 clones restantes le dan patadas consecutivas al angel caido por la espalda, lanzando al aire a direccion donde estaba el primer clon

El primer clon al ver que su objetivo estaba cerca lo golpea fuertemente en la cara con su talon desde arriba

"¡Toma esto! **¡Rafaga Uzumaki!"** Exclamo el castaño

El caido cayo a un velocidad sorprendente pero antes de que tocara el suelo, el caido vio un puño a centimetros de su cara, el puño estaba cubierto por una extraña oscuridad y tenia rayos al su la alrededores

 **" _¡Elemento Rayo: Puño del trueno reponteciado por el Elemento Oscuro!"_** Exclamo Sasuke con su Sharingan activado dandon un poderoso golpe a la cara del angel caido haciendo que estrelle contra una pared que estaba y que hubiera una pequeña explosion de rayos y oscuridad

 **Fin de Ost**

"¡Si, lo hemos vencido-Dattebayo!" Dijo Issei de forma animada mientras chocaba puños con Sasuke

"Hmmph" Bufo Sasuke como siempre "Bueno vamonos de aqui antes de que. . . . ."

"¿Antes de que?"

¿?

Ambos chicos vieron donde cayo el angel caido y vio que estaba ileso, solo su ropa estaba dañada

"Creyeron que con eso era suficiente?" Dijo con arrogancia el caido "Los iba a matar de forma rapida e indolora pero por lo que hicieron me sacaron de quicio y por eso, ¡los matare de forma lenta!" Dijo de forma sadica y desquiciada

Antes de que Issei o Sasuke hiciera algo, el hombre en un borron, llego a donde estaba Issei y le un poderoso rodillazo sacandole el aire

"¡PUAGHHHHHH!" Escupio sangre el Uzumaki

"¡ISSEI!" Grito deseparado el Uchiha corriendo hacia el angel caido pero no pudo porque fue atravezado por lanza de luz del caido "¡Puagh! ¡Q-Que d-demonios!" Al ver su estomago atravezodo por la lanza, le hizo recordar como se la atravezo Wendy pero la sensacion era diferente ya que le dolia mas

Cuando intenta quitarsela se le queman las manos

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grita Sasuke de dolor

"¡Sasuke! ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grito mas Issei al sentir como dos lanzas le atravezaban el estomagos

"Vaya al parecer son muy resistentes" Dijo el angel caido sorprendido "Pense que esas lanzas los mataria, aunque fue porque les reduci el poder, sin embargo" Dijo quitandose el sombrero y con una pose elegante "Sus cuerpos son muy resistentes" se desvanecieron las lanzas "Entonces dejenme golpearlos de nuevo, estan acabados" Su cambia ahora es mas sadica "¡Porque esta vez le pondre un poco mas de fuerza!" Exclamo haciendo dos lanzas mas grandes que las anteriores

Issei y Sasuke pensando todo estaba perdido. . . . . . _O eso creen_

*Baaam* (Efectos 4k :v)

*Baaam*

Dos ataque impactaron hacia los brazos del angel caido, uno era una rafaga carmesi, oscura y morada y el otro ataque era de agua

"Ugh" Gimio un poco el caido de dolor al ver que sus brazos estaban algo lastimados

"Por favor, podrias dejas en paz a estos chicos" Dos voces femeninas de forma elegante dijero eso, mientras que en dos circulos, uno rojo y otro azul aparecieron dos siluetas femeninas que los dos shota reconocieron

"Ese. . .cabello carmesi como la sangre. . ." Dijo Issei con dificultad

"Esa. . .mirada hermosa. . .y a la vez fria como el hielo"

"¡Pelirroja/Souna!" Dijeron al unisono pero al hacer vomitaron un poco de sangre y perdieron la conciencia

El hombre recoje su sombre que se le callo y con una sonrisa dice

"Ese cabello rojo carmesi y esa mirada fria es muy familiar ¿No? Señorita de la familia Gremory y señorita familia Sitri" Dijo el caido

"Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, un gusto y ¿Como esta usted ángel caído-san?" Se presento de forma elegante la hermosa demonio

"Mi nombre es Sona Sitri, un placer" Se presento de forma fria y elegante la hermosa demonio, aunque lo ultimo fue con sarcasmo

Rias entonces da un paso de forma elegante y dice

"Si estas tratando de herir a este chico, no me contendre"

Sona tambien de un paso

"Si lastimas a este joven, no solo te enfretaras a mi ira, sino la de toda de mi familia" Dijo de forma amenazadora

"Ufufufufu excelente, asi que ustedes son sus amos" Dijo acomodandose el sombrero "Por ahora pido disculpas y les recomiendo que no los dejen sueltos porque personas como yo podrían darle darle la muerte mientas caminan hacia sus casas" Advirtio el caido

"Gracias por el consejo" Dijo Rias

Sona no dijo nada, solo miraba friamente al caido mientras se acercaba hacia el azabache menor

Rias ahora con una mirada estrecha dice

"¡Esta ciudad esta bajo mi vigilancia y la de mi amiga! ¡Asi que no nos contendremos si te metes en nuestros caminos de nuevo!" Advirtio la pelirroja

El angel saca sus alas y vuela hacia el cielo

"Le diria lo mismo a ustedes, herederas de la Casa Gremory y Casa Sitri. Mi nombre es Dohnaseek, espero que no nos encontremos de nuevo" Dijo Dohnaseek desapareciendo del cielo dejando un rastros de plumas de cuervo

Una vez que se fueran ambas suspiran

"Que descuido de mi parte, esa es una herida fatal" Dijo Rias mirando al cuerpo del castaño que esta inconciente

"Morira Uchiha-Kun si lo dejo en ese estado" Dijo Sona mostrando preucupacion

"Pero no lo dejare morir. . . ."

"Ya que es mi. . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Al Dia siguiente**

 _"Amo, por favor despierta. Amo. . ."_ Issei desperto de mala gana para después despertarse abruptamente

"¡Que demonios. . .!" Dijo Issei mirando su estómago que estaba intacto "Que extraño acaso ¿todo fue un sueño?. . . . .estoy confundido" Dijo rascandose la cabeza

Despues se mira bien y ve que esta desnudo

"¿Huh? ¿Porque estoy desnudo? ¿Donde esta mi ropa interior?" Se preguntaba Issei mientas buscaba su ropa

"Unmmmya" Escucho un gemido femenino el castaño haciendo que este se volteara

"¿Eh?. . . ¡¿Pero que?!" Issei estaba sonrojado y sorprendido, tanto que se cayo de la cama "¿Qu. . .? ¡Pelirroja-Senpai!"

 **High School DxD Original Soundtrack (CD 1) - 19 - Watashi no tame ni, Ikinasai**

Issei lo que veía era una hermosa mujer, la bella mujer que tanto se preguntaba y que le daba temores, su hermoso carmesi le hizo recordar la silueta que estaba cuando el estaba a punto de ir al Mundo Puro

La hermosa chica se levanta con algo de pereza y abre los ojos lentamente

"ummm ¿ya es de dia?" Dijo Rias algo soñolienta estirando los brazos asi mostrando muy bien sus enormes pechos

Esto era una hermosa vista para el pequeño castaño que era un pervertido como su padrino, no, mas pervertido que su padrino Jiraiya

 _'Hay son muy grandes y apatecibles, quiero enterrar mi cara en ellos'_ Penso Issei en voz alta mientras baba le salia de su boca, pero la pelirroja lo mira "¡H-Ha! ¡espera no es lo que estaba pensando! ¡Espera! ¡Puedo ver tu p-pechos! ¡TAPATELOS!" Dijo Issei avergonzado ya que aunque es muy pervertido, el tenia una regla y era hacer actos pervertido con el consentimiento de la chica

La pelirroja al ver la reaccion del pequeño castaño, se rie divertida

"Um, bueno. . . ¿por que la pelirroja-senpai?. . .acaso ¿esto sera un sueño?. . . ¿una secuela del sueño anterior?" Balbucueba torpemente el castaño Sekiryuutei

Rias otra vez se rie divertida

"Esto no es un sueño, es la realidad" Dijo Rias mientras se acomodaba "Todo lo que has pasado junto con tu amigo ha sido de verdad"

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto Issei algo serio

"Soy Rias Gremory y soy un Demonio" Se presente Rias haciendo que Issei se sorprenda

 _'Un demonio? Gremory? entonces ella fue la que me. . .'_

"Ademas soy tu ama. Un gusto en conocerte, Uzumaki Issei-Kun" Dijo mirando fijamente a Issei mientras le salia una sonrisa elegante

Ciertamente algo le decia que su vida y la de su amigo iba a cambiar enormente. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota del autor-san (osea yo)**

Hola todos como estan, espero que muy bien

Han pasado 84 años desde que actualize este fic. . . . .Ok no

Admito que me he demorado un poco y como sabran no he tenido tiempo en escribir ya que los estudios, en que me quede estancado, bueno en fin muchas cosas.

Hoy quiero avisarle que el fic, ademas de ser un crossover entre Naruto y High School DxD agregare alguno elementos y habilidades (Y si es posible ciertos personajes) de Los 7 Pecados Capitales (Nanatsu No Taizai)

Es mas dire que habilidades tendra los dos protagonistas a lo largo de la historia por ahora

 **Issei Uzumaki:**

-Rasengan y sus variantes

-Jutsu: Clones de sombra

-Jutsu: Multiclones de sombra

-El Elemento Madera

-Elemento de agua

-Elemento de Rayo

-Elemento de Roca

-Elemento de Lava

-Elemento Hielo (aunque muy poco lo usara)

-Jutsu Sexy

-Jutsu Sexy harem

-Taijutsu parecido al de los Hyuga

-Contraataque (Full Counter pero me gusta mas como se dice en latino)

-Contra Venganza (Revenge Counter)

-Las habilidades de la Boosted Gear y sus evolucion y transformacion

-Habilidades repotencias por Kurama, el uso de sus colas con el paso del tiempo y el Modo Kyubi, Kurama, etc.

-Modo Sabio

-Dress Break (Esta sera una habilidad de broma como el Jutsu Sexy, esta aparece como un error que despues se convierte en habilidad :v)

-Pailingual

-Detección de sentimientos negativos

-Detector de pensamientos del corazon (alma)

-Estas serian las habilidades por ahora

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

-Chidori y sus variantes

-Elemento de fuego

-Elemento de fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego

-Elemento Inferno

-El sharingan y sus habilidades

-El Mangekyo Sharingan y sus habilidad

-El Mangekyo Sharingan eterno y sus habilidad

-El Rinnegan y sus habilidad

-Los Genjutsus de sus Doujutsus

-Habilidades de las serpientes

-El Susanoo

-Transformacion del sello maldito (solo sera en caso de emergencia y cuando logre controlar cierta habilidad, no la usara mas)

-Manipulacion de la Materia Oscura (Jejeje digan la refencia en la reviews)

-Modo Asalto (XD)

-Y esas son las habilidad de Sasuke por ahora

Aclaro una cosa, Sasuke de este fic tiene viene de descendencia demoníaca en uno de sus antepasados por lo que podrá usar la Manipulación de la Materia Oscura, tecnica que solo poco, pero POCOS demonios, semi-demonios o que tengan al menos 1% de descendencia demoníaca puede usarla

Otra cosa que quiero decirles es que Grayfia estara en el harem, asi la Milf estara en harem del shota castaño y antes de que venga a decirme de que esta es tipica historia de DxD cliche donde el prota con la simple mirada ya es un moja bragas, quiero decirles que va a tener su desarrollo ademas de que Grayfia va a ser la hermana menor y no Euclid, y a Euclid yo. . .no quiero decirles pero solo dire que no estara a lado de Rizevim por ciertas razones de la infancia

La que va a ser la esposa del Siscon digo Sirzechs va a ser una Oc hermana de Grayfia llamada Bina Lucifuge (se me ocurrio ese nombre)

Y bueno una ultima cosa y es que va salir villanos de Naruto que por cierto, a Tobi/Obito lo remplazara alguien y el sera bueno junto con su amigo Kakashi

Ahora aqui el harem

 **Issei Uzumaki**

Rias

Akeno

Koneko

Asia

Raynare

Mitlet

Kuroka

Xenovia

Irina

Rossweisse

Ravel

Le Fay Pendragon

Elmenhilde Karnstein

Grayfia

Yasaka

Gabriel

Penemue

Serafall

Hinata

Kunou

Estas serian las chicas por ahora

 **Harem de Sasuke Uchiha**

Sona

Tsubaki

Kalawarner

Katase

Murayama

Seekvaira Agares

Sakura

Tomoe Meguri

Bennia

Karin Uzumaki

Estas serian las chicas por ahora

Y bueno sin nada mas que decir

Me despido

Chao


	7. El trabajo de un Demonio no es facil

Hola todos como están, espero que bien

Hoy les traigo el capitulo 2 del arco 1 de este fic

Y sin mas preámbulos, comencemos

* * *

 **Arco 1: Angeles caidos, una monja y la furia de un Uzumaki**

 **Capitulo 2: El trabajo de un Demonio no es facil y menos siendo un joven**

* * *

Mientras que nuestro querido Issei estaba con Rias, que estaba desnuda, nuestro querido emo estaba en una cama levantandose e hizo lo mismo que Issei, revisar si tenia una herida en su estomago y se preguntaba ¿por que estaba desnudo?

"Bueno, da igual si estoy desnudo por cierto. . . . .¡Espera! si lo que paso ayer fue real entonces. Mierda" Dijo Sasuke al abrir sus ojos y en un borron se alisto su uniforme y con una maleta, y pensando una buena excusa para decirle la razon porque llego tarde a su casa, aunque no sabia como llego en primer lugar.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa

"Itachi, puedo expli. . ." No pudo terminar porque vio que no habia nadie

Sasuke busco en la sala, encontrándose una nota, la abre para leerla y decia

 _"Hola Sasuke, soy yo Itachi tu hermano mayor, si estas leyendo esta nota y te preguntaras donde estoy, entonces te respondo que estoy en una mision de esa "organización", algo que tu e Issei saben, probablemente vuelva en una semana, espero que te vaya muy bien y ten mucho cuidado, con amor tu querido hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Posdata: por cierto quema esta nota por seguridad"_

Al leerlo Sasuke se alivia ya que su hermano aun no se habia enterado de que el era un demonio reencarnado

Aunque tenia miedo de lo que pasaria si su hermano se enterara

 _'Bueno en eso me preucupo despues, ahora debo saber en como confrontar a mi ama'_ Penso Sasuke serio y pensando en como todo saliera bien con la chica que lo reencarno como demonio. . . .

* * *

 **Academia Kouh**

 **High School DxD Original Soundtrack (CD 1) - 2 - Ichinichi, Hajimarimasu**

"¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!" El que grito eso fue un chico con celos y envidia enorme

"¡NOOOOOO! ¡Rias-OneesamaSenpai nos quitara a nuestro Issei-Kun!" Grito una chica mientras a veia a un castaño de 13 años tomado de la mano por una hermosa chica pelirroja

Asi es, nuestro querido protagonista estaba tomado de la mano con la mas y nada menos que la hermosa Rias Gremory, su ama y heredera del poderoso Clan Gremory

Issei despues de enterarse de que aquella hermosa pelirroja fue la que lo reencarno como demonio y ahora es su ama, por peticion de ella fueron a la academia juntos

Esta accion hizo que llamara la atencion de tanto hombre como mujeres, ya que al ver al Issei, uno de los dos "Bishota" de la academia, osea la combinacion entre bishonen y shota, tomado de la mano con una de las dos "Onee-samas" asi como la chicas mas popular de la academia

Los comentarios no se pudieron esperar

"Ese enano nos iba a quitar a todas las chicas pero ¿Con Rias-Senpai?"

"Que injusticia, nosotros siendo mas altos, guapos y teniendo la misma edad, y ella se fija en un mocoso"

"¡Maldito casanova!"

"¡Nos va a quitar a nuestras senpais!"

Eran las quejas de los hombres que irradian un aura de celos, envidia y odio hacia el pequeño castaño que solo reia nerviosamente

Pero con las chicas

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"¡Issei-Kun ¿Acaso Rias-Oneesama es tu novia?!"

"¡Se suponia que yo me iba a casar con Issei-Kun!"

"¡ISSEI-SAMA!"

Issei tenia una enorme gota de sudor por eso

Despues de eso pasaron las clases, Rias le dijo a Issei que un mensajero iba a ir por el por parte de ella y despues se fue

Un rato mas tarde apararecio Sasuke saludando a Issei como siempre e hicieron una pequeña carrera y quien ganara le tocaba traer una soda refrescante (Coca-Cola)

El resultado de la carrera fue Issei como ganador y Sasuke como perdedor, que de mala gana acepto y le iba a dar la bebida a Issei en el receso. . .

 **Fin de Ost**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Receso**

Ya habian pasado las clases y ahora el receso, Sasuke se fue del salon para ir hacia las maquinas de bebida que habia en la academia, Issei le pidio Coca-cola

Despues de que se fuera sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama le reclamaron del porque iba acompañado con Rias mientras tenia un aura de depresion y maldecian la suerte del pequeño castaño

Issei tenia gotas de sudo por eso y se rascaba la nuca por eso

Seguían asi hasta que. . .

"¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Es Kiba-Kun!"

"Hola" Saludo un chico muy apuesto de tez blanca y cabello rubio corto de segundo año, tenia los ojos azules y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Su nombre es Kiba Yuuto, el príncipe de Kouhy enemigo de todos los hombre por llevarse la atencion de las chicas, aunque al castaño y su amigo que esta trayendo su Coca-Cola no le importan ya que tambien ellos son los enemigos de los hombres

"Hmmph aunque no me importa que sea el principe, esto me recuerda cuando Sasuke era popular y yo el idiota que pensaba que era el perdedor" Dijo Issei con los ojos entrecerrados

"Permitanme pasar un momento" Pidio Kiba con calma y con elegancia haciendo que las chicas chillen y le den espacio al rubio bishonen

El rubio camino a donde estaba Issei

"Hey, hola" Saludo el rubio haciendo que Issei lo vea

"Hola ¿que necesitas?" Pregunto directamente Issei sin interes

"Traigo un mensaje de Rias Gremory-Senpai" Dijo Kiba llamando la atencion del castaño menor

"Espera ¿entonces tu eres el mensajero?" Pregunto Issei a lo que Kiba asiente "Bueno vamos" se levanta de su asiente y se pone a lado para despues irse los dos del salon hacia el antiguo edificio

Aunque esto llamo la atencion de las estudiantes femeninas

"¡Issei-Kun y Kiba-Kun estan caminando juntos, esto es un sueño!"

"¡La elegancia de Kiba-Kun y la personalidad agradable y amable de Issei-Kun es una combinacion hermosa!"

"Parecen que fueran como hermanos, que lindo"

Issei sonrio por la ultima chica que dijo eso

"Aunque tambien seria bueno si fueran un pareja, que Kiba-Kun fuera el seme y Isse-Kun el uke y eso seria. . .AH AH" Sangrado nasal

El castaño retira lo dicho y se va del lugar porque Sasuke se demoro mucho. . .

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Viejo Edificio**

"Oye ¿Cuanto mas tenemos que caminar?" Pregunto Issei algo aburrido

"No falta mucho" Respondio Kiba mientras caminaba hasta que llego a una puerta "Ya llegamos, la presidente del club esta aqui"

Issei vio un letrero arriba de la puerta que decia "Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto"

Al entrar Issei vio que la habitacion estaba ambientada con lo sobrenatural, pero tambien vio un extraño circulo en piso de esos que se usaban para un ritual y tenia un simbolo extraño en el medio

 _ **"[Socio ese circulo que ve ahí, es un circulo de transporte]"** _Explico Ddraig en la mente de Issei para que no lo escucharan

 _ **"Aqui ahi presencia demoníaca Issei, ten cuidado y tambien analiza a tu amo, si se trata de una escoria o no"**_ Advirtio Kurama en la mente de Issei

Issei se pone en serio y analiza la habitacion para despues encontrarse con una chica que el reconoce

"Koneko" susurro Issei pero Koneko lo escucha y ella lo mira fijamente "¡Eh! H-Hola Koneko-Chan" Saludo nerviosamente el castaño que estaba incomodo por la mirada de la peliblanca

"Hola" Dijo Koneko de forma monotona mientras comia una gelatina de color cafe tranquilamente

 _'Es verdad Koneko-Chan es muy callada desde que la conozco'_ Penso Issei mientras miraba a Koneko fijamente a sus ojos

"Abre y di: ahhh"

"¿Eh?" Fue lo que le salio en la boca a Issei confundido al ver que Koneko le pasaba un poco de la gelatina que esta comiendo

El castaño abre la boca y Koneko se la da a la boca de su compañero

Issei mastica la gelatina y no puede negar que tenia un buen sabor

"G-Gracias supongo" Dijo Issei

*Shaaa* (Mira esos efectos papu :v)

Issei oye el sonido de una ducha en la parte trasera de la habitacion, cuando el gira su cabeza se da cuenta de que habia una cortina de ducha y vio una silueta curvilinea de una mujer

"Buchou, tiene visitas" se escucho una voz femenina hablandole a la silueta

"Gracias, Akeno" Respondio Rias que estaba en la ducha

 _'Ya veo, asi que Pelirroja-Senpai se esta cambiando'_ De repente empieza recordar lo que le paso en la mañana _'Oh, debes que tener un hermoso cuerpo con esas bellas y largas piernas, unas caderas impresionantes y sobre todo esos pechos enormes, a pesar de que no tengo un tipo en especifico, a mi me gustan muchos los pechos grandes, esta seria como la tercera vez de que veo unos asi desde aquella vez cuando acompañe a mi padrino Jiraiya a las termales, aunque el fue golpeado por las chicas por espiarlas, logre ver los pechos de esa mujer de cabellos plateado y vaya que si que tenia unos buenos pechos y sobre todo ese cuerpo. . . . .creo que necesito de dejar pensar antes de que se despierte mi "amigo"'_ Todo lo penso mientras tenia una cara laciva y pervertida mientras baba le salia en la boca

". . . .Que cara tan laciva, desagradable" Susurro Koneko mientras se comia su Youkan

Issei "Lo siento" mientras tenia la cara roja como un tomate por la verguenza de su comportamiento pervertido que siempre intenta ocultar

*Jya* (Los efectos vienen directo de las novelas :v)

Las cortinas de la ducha se abren mostrando a Rias con su uniforme y con su cabello mojado era seductor para Issei

Ella mira al castaño y luego sonrie

"Lo siento no pude tomar una ducha anoche porque me quedé un tu casa, así que tomé una ducha ahora" Dijo Rias explicando del por que se bañaba ahi

Despues de eso Issei detecta a alguien que esta detras de la pelirroja para luego a abrir sus ojos y sonrojarse

 _'¡Wow, no puede ser! ¡Cabello negro en una cola de caballo! ¡La cola de caballo que según mi padrino esta casi extinta! ¡La hermosa cara_ _que está siempre sonriendo! ¡La persona con una atmósfera Japonesa! ¡Ella podria ser la representacion de la Yamato Nadeshiko!'_ Penso Issei al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello negro que estaba atado a una cola de caballo y un listón amarillo, de ojos violeta y un cuerpo de infarto y pechos mas grandes que la pelirroja que estaba a lado de ella. Issei sabia que ella era parte de una de las "Dos Grandes Onee-Samas" de la academia, ella vino con una sonriente

 **(Segun Wikipedia nuestra mejor amigo de todas: Una Yamato Nadeshiko para los japoneses** **se refieren a una mujer con los atributos que se consideran tradicionalmente deseables desde el punto de vista de los hombres y de la sociedad, ademas de que tambien tiene educacion tradicional)**

"Ara Ara hola mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, encantada de conocerte" Se introdujo cortesmente la chica llamada Akeno Himejima

Para Issei que no dejo de mirar a la Onee-Sama la voz de ella le facinaba

"O-Oh, hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Issei. ¡U-Un placer conocerte!" Saludo nervioso el castaño

Despues de que se presentaran los dos Rias se pone en frente de Issei

"Parece que todos estan aqui, Uzumaki Isse-Kun. No, ¿Te puedo llamarte Ise?" Pregunto Rias cortesmente a lo que Issei asiente "Ok, nosotros, El Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto, te damos la bienvenida"

"Eh, bueno esta bien"

"Como un demonio" Pero Rias agrega

Ante eso Issei pone una cara seria ya que el se habia metido algo muy grande y prácticamente entro al mundo sobrenatural. . .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto con el Emo. . . Digo con Sasuke**

Sasuke Uchiha fue las maquinas expendedoras que tenia la academia pero cuando intento conseguir dos sodas de la maquina, esta se habia tragado su dinero

"Tsk mierda ¿ahora que hago?" Dijo Sasuke molesto pero se le ocurrio una idea

El azabache miro a los lados y se aseguro nadie venia, y como nadie estaba cerca entonces. . .

"Bueno si activa la **"Fase 1"** de mi poder, podre conseguir las sodas y se es posible la atencion de Souna" Dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos

Se concentro y de repente una pequeña y suave presion aparecio alrededor de Sasuke, se podia ver que era algo oscuro y morado

Despues de un rato se le aparece una marca con un simbolo raro de color negro en una parte de la frente de Sasuke y este abre los ojos para ver que habian cambiado que en vez de ser negro como la noche, eran morados oscuro pero MUY escuro

"Uff me costo pero lo hice mas rapido que las veces pasadas que usaba la **"fase 1"** de la marca demoniaca, sera ¿porque ahora soy un demonio reencarnado?" Se pregunto Sasuke "Bueno despues lo averiguo, pero primero debo darle la Coca-Cola al dobe para que no diga que uno no cumple su palabra"

Preparo su puño y. . . .

*PAAAAMMMMMMM*

Dio un poderoso golpe a la maquina haciendo que le diera las dos sodas y tambien su dinero soprendentemente.

"Vaya vaya pero mira que tenemos aca"

Sasuke rapidamente descactiva su marca demoniaca y voltea para reconocer a quien le habia hablado y fue la hermosa vice-presidente de la Academia Kouh, Tsubaki Shinra

La chica parecia tener una mirada seria pero tambien algo ¿nerviosa?

"No hice nada malo" se excuso Sasuke sin esfuerzo

"Eso va en contra de las reglas de la academia" Dijo la pelinegra de forma monotona _'¿Que demonios fue esa presion y porque venia en ese chico?'_ Se preguntaba la chica en su cabeza

"Pero si solo fue un pequeño golpe" Dijo Sasuke pero ella señala atras y el ve que ese "pequeño golpe" era un hueco que estaba en medio de la maquina ademas de que estaba torcida "Ups perdon"

"Sona-Kaichou te necesita Uchiha-San, acompañame" Ordeno Tsubaki mientras se volteaba "A por cierto, quedas castigado por daños a la academia, el castigo lo decide la presidenta" Agrego haciendo que Sasuke entrecierre los ojos y haga una cara chistosa de fastidio

"Mierda" Susurro Sasuke pero Tsubaki logro escuchar

"Por insultar, el castigo sera el doble" Sasuke hace la cara mas graciosa

 _'Mierda x2'_ Dijo mentalmente Sasuke para evitar que su castigo aumente al triple

* * *

 **Sala del Consejo Estudiantil**

Sasuke iba acompañado con Tsubaki, esta por orden de Tsubaki y tambien porque se merecia un castigo por daños a la academia

Al entrar la habitación se encontró con Souna Shitori y fijo su mirada hacia ella sin darse cuenta que habia mas personas ahi

"Bienvenido Uchiha-Kun" Saludo Sona con una pequeña sonrisa

"Hola Sona" Saludo Sasuke como siempre

Esto sorprendio a las personas que estaban ahi y uno queria reclamarle pero lo detenieron

"Bueno Uchiha-Kun veras ummm como te lo digo" Dijo Sona mientras se limpiaba los antejos para despues colocarlos "Sabes ire al grano ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?" Pregunto Sona con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a Sasuke, aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta

"Si" Respondio Sasuke sorprendiendo a Tsubaki pero Sona seguia calmada "Ya que yo soy un demonio, al igual que tu y la chica que esta detras de mi" Dijo Sasuke serio

Tsubaki estaba sorprendida y tenia que admitir que el chico es inteligente a pesar de que se habian visto muy pocas veces

"Ufufufu" Sasuke frunce el ceño al ver que Sona se estaba riendo

"¿De que te ries?" Pregunto Sasuke confuso

"Por nada Uchiha-Kun, es solo que es interesante que sepas que yo era un demonio, dime ¿cuando supiste que yo lo era?" Pregunto Sona curiosa

"Desde que jugamos ajedrez y lo mismo va para la vice-presidente" Respondio Sasuke mirando seriamente a Tsubaki que tambien tenia una mirada seria

El ambiente era tenso e incomodo

"Ya veo" Dijo Sona acercandose hacia Sasuke "Bueno dejemos la seriedad y presentémonos de forma adecuada. Mi nombre real es Sona Sitri y soy tu ama, mucho gusto Uchiha Sasuke-Kun" Se presento Sona mientras le daba la mano a Sasuke

Pero Sasuke no corresponde y dice claramente

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y te aclaro que no confio en ti" Dijo Sasuke

"Esta bien respeto tu decision solo espero que en un futuro tengamos una mejor relacion entre siervo y amo" Dijo Sona con una sonrisa

Esto hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara y pensara en si darle una oportunidad a Sona, al final decidio en darle una oportunidad a Sona

"Hmph, como sea intentare confiar en ti Sona" Dijo Sasuke sonrojado aceptandole el saludo de la mano hacia la pelinegra "Pero no te aproveches mi bondad, no es como si quisiera que me consientan" Dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba su cara

 _'Este chico ¿acaso sera Tsundere?'_ Pensaron Sona y Tsubaki al ver el comportamiento de Sasuke

Sona tose para llamar la atencion de Sasuke

"Bueno Sasuke ya que nos hemos presentados ¿por que no saludas a los demas miembros del Consejo Estudiantil

Sasuke vio al su alrededor y noto que habia a otros estudiantes de años mayores que el, tambien estaba Ruruko Nimura

"Ay caray no los había notado" Dijo Sasuke mientras se rascaba nuca

Esto hizo que algunos se cayeran de espalda y que Sona suspire

"MOOOO que malo" Dijo Ruruko mientras hacia un puchero "Pero bueno mi nombre es Ruruko Nimura, mucho gusto Sasuke-Kun, aunque ya nos conocemos" se presento la castaña a Sasuke

"Ok" asintio Sasuke

"Mi turno" Dijo una linda chica de forma animada, tenia el cabello largo de color rojo marron "Mi nombre Tomoe Meguri, muchos gusto Sasuke-Kun, y por cierto te ves muy guapo" Dijo Tomoe mientras miraba de forma extraña a Sasuke

"Mi nombre es Reya Kusaka, mucho gusto Sasuke-san" se presento una chica de cabello largo y castaño que termina en dos trenzas, sus ojos son de color marron y lleva una diadema en la cabeza de color azul

"Mi nombre es Tsubasa Yura, mucho gusto Sasuke-San" Se presento educadamente una chica alta de cabello azul que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos de color azul, ella curiosamente tiene la cara de Bishonen y no tiene ni un cuerpo dotado como lo era el de Tsubaki, pero eso no le quitaba que era algo atractiva

"Mi nombre es Momo Hanakai, Mucho gusto Uchiha-san" Se presento una chica alta de cabello (digan en las reviews que cabello quieren si negro como en la novela o blanco como el anime/manga) y ojos de color azul-verde y gran cuerpo

Despues paso el unico hombre del Consejo Estudiantil, se trataba de un chico de segundo año de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Este miraba arrogantemente a Sasuke y le dice

"Hola mi nombre Saji Genshirou, mucho gusto emo" Por la forma que le dijo lo ultimo le molesto a Sasuke pero se aguanta las ganas de golpearlo

Despues de que todos se presentaran seguia el turno de nuestro azabache favorito

"Bueno creo que me toca presentarme. Hola todos, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha de primer años, mucho gusto y cuiden de mi senpais" Se presento Sasuke mientras tenia un pequeño mal presentimiento "Bueno ¿ahora que? ¿soy miembro del consejo?" Pregunto Sasuke

"Si eres miembro, asi que te damos la bienvenida al Consejo Estudiantil, Uchiha-Kun"

Sasuke asiente

"Bueno yo me voy" Dijo volteandose pero entonces vio a Tsubaki haciendo que su mente haga clic "Oh no. . ." Susurro Sasuke molesto

"Kaichou, necesito que castigue a Uchiha-Kun por dejar un hueco en medio de una de las maquinas expendedoras" Acuso la pelinegra haciendo que todos miraran a Sasuke

"Jejeje puedo explicarlo" Dijo pateticamente Sasuke con nervios

Sona hace mira friamente a Sasuke haciendo que este se intimide un poco

"¿Que excusa va a poner Sasuke?" Pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia el

Sasuke no sabia porque pero ahora sabia que estaba acorrolado y lo unico que penso fue. . .

 _'Mierda x3'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ahora con Issei**

"Aqui esta tu" Dijo Akeno mientra la pasaba un te al castaño

"Gracias" Dijo aceptando el te y tomandolo "Esta delicioso"

"Ara ara muchas gracias" Dijo Akeno mientras hacia un risa "Ufufufu"

Despues de eso, todos se sentaron en un sofa que rodeaba un mesa que estaba ahi

Todos miran a Issei

Entonces Rias habla

"Bueno Ise ire directo al grano, todos somos demonios" Dijo haciendo que Issei

 _'Definitivamente tu fuiste directo al grano-Dattebayo'_ Penso Issei con una gota de sudor

"Vaya a pesar de que te dije que somos demonios, te veo muy tranquilo" Dijo Rias algo sorprendida "Dime ¿acaso recuerdas al hombre con alas negras anoche, cierto?"

"Si recuerdo ademas se que es un angel caido" Esto sorprendio a todos "Y bueno ¿Por que me llamaron aca?" Pregunto Issei

Ante esa pregunta, Rias sale del shock y se recompone

"Bueno te llamamos fue porque, aparte de que todos somos demonios, te diremos la razon de lo por que te ataco el angel caido de anoche ¿quieres escuchar?" Pregunto Rias asintiendo el castaño "Bueno ese hombre era un angel caido, los angeles caidos eran antiguamente ángeles que servían a Dios, pero son seres que cayeron al infierno porque tenían malas intenciones. Ellos también son enemigos de nosotros, los demonios. Nosotros, los demonios, hemos estado en guerra con los Ángeles Caídos desde tiempos ancestrales. Hemos estado luchando por la posesión de Inframundo, que es también conocido como Infierno en el mundo humano. El inframundo se divide en dos áreas, la de los demonios y la de los Ángeles Caídos. Los demonios forman pactos con humanos, reciben su sacrificio e incrementan su fuerza. Los Ángeles Caídos por el contrario controlan a los humanos para eliminar demonios. Y aquí, los Ángeles vienen a destruir a ambas razas por órdenes de Dios, formando las 3 fuerzas. Esto ha sido así desde tiempos ancestrales." Explico Rias

"Entonces ese tipo con cara de podifilo ¿me mato solo por ser demonio? eso es discriminación" Dijo Issei molesto porque una de las cosas que mas le disgutaba era el odio entre las razas

 _ **"Eso me hizo recordar en las epocas cuando me utilizaban como arma. Tsk al parecer los seres sobrenaturales que dicen ser "superiores" a los humanos, son muy parecidos a ellos"**_ Dijo Kurama en la mente de Issei molesto

"Bueno el tipo me mato por eso pero ¿Por que Yuuma-Chan me asesino?" Pregunto Issei pero se tapa la boca al nombrar a aquella chica que lo asesino

Entonces Rias pone una cara seria

"Amano Yuuma" Dijo Rias llamando la atencion de Issei "ese dia tu tuviste una cita con Amano Yuuma ¿cierto?" Pregunto Rias a lo que Issei asiente "Ella existio pero la identidad que conociste es falsa, ella no es humana es un angel caido" Dijo mientras le mostraba una foto de Yuuma pero con una las de cuervo

Ante eso Issei pregunta

"Bueno ella es un angel caido pero ¿Por que intento asesinarme?"

"Este angel caido tuvo contacto contigo para cumplir cierto objetivo. Despues de completarlo ella se deshizo de todo recuerdo y evidencia de ella" Respondio la pelirroja pero Issei interrumpe

"Pero si ella se deshizo de todo ¿por que mi amigo Sasuke la recuerda junto su amiga?, no, eso no importa ahora la pregunta es ¿Cual era su objetivo?" Insistia Issei por saber la verdad

"Su objetivo era. . . . Asesinarte" Respondio Rias haciendo que Issei abriera los ojos

"¡¿Pero por que?!" Pregunto exaltado el castaño

"Calmate Ise. Bueno lo hizo por tu Sacred Gear" Respondio con calma

 _'Ya veo asi que me mataron por ti Ddraig ¿que hacemos? ¿le contamos que somos el Sekiryuutei?'_ Pregunto Issei a sus amigos que tiene dentro

 _" **[No le cuentes, aun no, no sabemos que planes tienen esa Gremory hacia nosotros]"**_

 _ **"Tampoco cuentes de que eres mi gran y poderoso Jinchuriki, hazte el tonto y haz que no sabes lo que son la Sacred Gears"**_

Esas fueron las opiniones de ambos seres poderosos

"¿Sacred Gear?" Pregunto Issei haciendose el que no sabe

Entonces Kiba al ver a su Kohai confuso explica

"Sacred Gear es un poder irregular que es otorgados a ciertos humanos. Por ejemplo, la mayoría de la gente cuyo nombre está grabado en la historia se dice que eran poseedores de Sacred Gears. Ellos usaron el poder de sus Sacred Gear para grabar su nombre en la historia"

Despues Akeno continua despues de Kiba

"En el presente, hay personas que poseen Sacred Gears en sus cuerpos. ¿Ya sabes esas personas que cumplen un rol importante en el mundo?" Issei asiente "Bueno la mayoría de esas personas poseen un Sacred Gear en sus cuerpos"

Rias continua despues de Akeno

"La mayoría de las Sacred Gears tienen funciones que sólo son usables en la sociedad humana. Pero hay excepcionales Sacred Gears que son una amenaza para nosotros, los demonios y los Ángeles Caídos. Ise, levanta bien alto tu mano."

Issei actuando se hace el confundido

"Hazlo rapido" Animo la pelirroja haciendo que el castaño la levante "Ahora cierra los ojos e imagina a la cosa que es mas fuerte dentro de tu corazon"

 _'Esa esta dificil Ddraig, Kurama ¿me ayudan?'_

 ** _"Claro/[Claro]"_**

 ** _"Haz el Kamehame ha de Goku"_**

 ** _"[Haz lo que dijo el perro sarnoso]"_**

Fueron las sugerencias Kurama y Ddraig

 ** _"Puto Dragon"_**

Agrego Kurama para despues romper la conversacion mental

Issei tenia vergüenza de hacerlo pero lo tocaba fingir por ahora

"Esta bien ¿Que tengo que hacer?" Pregunto Issei mientras imaginaba como su querido (y tambien nuestro) saiyajin hace una pose para hacer su característica tecnica

"Baja tu brazo lentamente y levantate" Ordeno Rias a Issei cumpliendo la orden "Ahora imita la pose de esa persona. Tienes que imaginarlo fuertemente, ¿ok? No te puedes contener"

Issei se queria morir de la verguenza

 _'Lo bueno es que el Teme no esta aqui para que vea esto'_ Penso al menor aliviado el Uzumaki al saber que su mejor amigo y rival (y posible amor secreto. Ok no :v) _'Bueno aprovechen ustedes dos ya que este sera la primera vez y ultima vez de Issei Uzumaki haciendo un Kame Hame Ha'_ Reunio coraje y. . ."¡Kame-Hame-Ha!" Exclamo Issei mientras tenia tenía ambas manos, con las palmas abiertas, juntas y empujé desde su pecho. Esta es la pose del Kamehameha.

Definitivamente queria llegar al mundo puro

"Ahora abre tus ojos. El suelo de este lugar que está lleno de poderes demoníacos, será posible hacer aparecer el Sacred Gear más fácilmente" Dijo Rias pero Issei no sabe lo que hace porque tiene los ojos cerrados

*FLASH*

El brazo izquierdo del shota Uzumaki castaño le brilla

 ** _"[Bueno aqui es donde yo entro socio, aunque va a ser con la apariencia del Twice Critical de forma temporal_** _ **]"**_ Dijo Ddraig en el espacio mental que ellos tenian

El Brazo de Issei aparecio un llamativo objeto que parecia ser un fino y realista objeto de un cosplay, la parte que cubre la parte trasera de mi mano tiene un objeto tipo gema engravado en él, aunque parecia mas un joya que una gema.

Este era la version Twice Critical de la Boosted Gear

"¿Que es esto?" Pregunto Issei haciendose como el que no sabe

"Eso es un Sacred Gear Y te pertenece. Una vez que aparece, puedes usarlo cuando quieras y dónde quieras a voluntad" Explico Rias

Issei se hace el sorprendido y mira su Sacred Gear

"El Ángel Caído, Amano Yuuma, vio tu Sacred Gear como una amenaza y por eso te mató" Dijo Rias mientras sacaba un papel y se lo mostraba al castaño "Tú me llamaste cuando estabas al borde de la muerte. Fui invocada a través de este papel"

Issei se familiariza con el folleto que le mostro la pelirroja

 _'Ya veo a si que con eso me reencarnaron'_ Penso Issei mientras veia como el folleto que tenia una circulo magico con un eslogan que decia "¡Te concederemos tu deseo!", y si miraba bien el circulo magico del folleto es el mismo que el gran circulo magico que estaba en piso de la habitacion.

"Este es el folleto que damos. Este círculo mágico es usado para invocarnos a nosotros, los demonios. Últimamente no hay muchas personas que dibujen un círculo para invocarnos. Por lo tanto, damos estos folletos a personas que aparentemente invocarían a un demonio. Este círculo mágico es seguro y fácil de usar. Ese día, uno de nuestros familiares, que estaba disfrazado como humano, estaba entregando esto en la zona comercial. Lo obtuviste en ese momento, Ise. Después de que fuiste atacado por el Ángel Caído, tú me llamaste mientras estabas al borde de la muerte. Deseaste tan fuertemente que me invocaste. Normalmente los siervos como Akeno y el resto hubieran sido los invocados" Explico Rias haciendo que Issei recuerde que cuando fue empalado por la lanza de luz de su "novia" y esto hizo que deseara muy fuerte no morir "Cuando fui invocada y te vi, supe al momento que eras un poseedor de Sacred Gear y que habías sido atacado por un Ángel caído. Pero el problema comienza ahí. Ise, estabas al borde de la muerte. No sólo los demonios, los humanos también morirían instantáneamente si fueran empalados por una Lanza de Luz de un Ángel Caído. Ise, tú también estabas en la misma condición. Así que decidí salvar tu vida" Explico la razon por la que lo salvo _'Bueno eso y que si morias entonces te perderia para siempre, MI Ise y juro que si encuentro esa angel caido entonces sufrira mi ira'_ Penso Rias mientras planeaba mil formas en como matar a Yuuma

(Eso dices, pero el Autor-San (osea yo) la salvara :v)

"Aunque fuiste revivido como un demonio. Ise, fuiste revivido como uno de mis demonios, ciervos de Rias Gremory. Como mi sirviente Demonio" Revelo Rias para despues

*¡PA!*

Todos sacaron alas en la espalda excepto Issei, eran muy diferentes a las alas de un angel caido, en vez de cuervo parecian mas a las de un murcielago

". . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Todos esperaron a que Issei le salieran tambien sus alas pero. . .

"Senpai ¿Por que no salen mis alas?" Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa forzada y ojos cerrados

"Bueno por lo que veo al parecer tienes esa condicion extraña que muy pocos demonios tiene que hace que parte de sus poderes no se activen hasta cierto tiempo" Dedujo Rias mientras sentia pena por su ciervo

"Y ¿cuando se acabara esa condicion?" Pregunto Issei nervioso

"Ummm eso podria durar dias, semanas, años, decadas o hasta minimo un siglo aunque lo ultimo no lo creo pero hay probabilidades que eso pase, eso depende de cada demonio, con entrenamiento podria reducir la cantidad de tiempo de esa condicion" Respondia Rias mientras pensaba en como consolar a su ciervo

". . . . . . . . . . ."

Issei estaba callado mientras sus flequillo se tapaba hasta que. . . . .

"¡Esta bien ya sea una condicion o maldicion o lo que sea, eso no impidera que me convierta en un buen demonio!" Dijo animandamente Issei, el no tenia que bajar sus animos

"Muy bien dicho Ise, ahora dejame introducir a todos de nuevo. Yuuto" Dijo Rias haciendo que Kiba sonriera a Issei despues de que la pelirroja lo llamara

"Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto. Como tu sabes estoy en segundo año por lo que nos convierte en Senpai y Kohai, Uzumaki Issei-Kun. Umm, soy un demonio tambien. Mucho gusto" Se presento Kiba

"Koneko Toujou, aunque ya nos conocemos, otra vez dire que gusto en conocerte. . . .Soy un demonio" Se presento a Koneko monotonamente

Issei tenia una gota de sudor aunque sabia que Koneko en las veces que habia convivido con ella, era asi pero aunque tambien se preguntaba ¿Por que era tan cercana a el?

Despues lo averiguara

"Mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, y estoy en Tercer año. También soy la vice—presidenta del club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Mucho Gusto. Aunque estoy así, yo también soy un demonio, Ufufu" Se presento la pelinegra cortésmente

Al final Rias mira Issei mientras mueve su hermoso cabello carmesí y le dice directamente

"Y yo soy tu Ama, como también soy un demonio de la Casa de Gremory, Rias Gremory. Mi casa posee el rango de Duque. Vamos a llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante, Ise"

"Bueno ya que todos se tomaron la molestia de presentarse entonces seria grosero si yo no lo hago. Mi nombre es Issei Uzumaki, soy de primer año, mucho gusto y cuiden de mi" Se presento Issei mientras pensaba que se habia metido en una situacion realmente impensable. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kouh**

 **Hora: Noche**

Issei estaba saltando los tejados de las casa como si fuera un ninja, aunque secretamente lo es

Estaba repartiendo folletos a las ventanas de las casas en la que habia gente durmiendo o haciendo una cosa que no sabemos. Tambien lograba dejjar folletos en uno que otro apartemento

Pero Issei se demoraba y como se aburria de hace eso se le ocurrio hacer una las tecnicas que mas usa y que le gusta usar

Hace una posciciones de manos y exclama:

 ** _"Jutsu: Clones de Sombra"_**

Despues de exclamar sale una cortina de humo para dispersarse y aparecen 10 copias fisicas y exactas del castaño

"Muy bien chicos, necesito su ayuda" Dijo Issei

"¡Claro Jefe!" Asintieron los clones

"Bien quiero que repartan estos folletos, les dare una parte de cada ellos en cada casa y apartamentos" Ordeno el castaño haciendo que los castaños dijeran un "¡HAI!" y se fueran pero uno dijo

"¡El ultimo que termine sera un clon de replica del jefe!"

". . . . . . . .ese clon lo voy a castigar" Murmuro Issei mientras pensaba en mil formas de torturar a ese clon, nadie se burlaba de esa tecnica que jamas domino pero que si logro dominar la version avanza de esa tecnica. Era algo ironico

Como sea despues de que sus clones terminaran, estos explotaron en humo

El castaño decidio regresar al viejo edificio de la academia para decirle que le habia termina, mientras saltaba de tejado a tejado recuerda la conversacion que tuvo con Rias o como el llama y llamara por un tiempo indefinido "Pelirroja"

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu**_

Rias le explica a Issei que un demonio cuando hace contratos sube de rango, tambien le explico la jerarquia de los demonios que consistian en los de Clase baja, Clase media, Clase alta, Clase suprema que era la poscicion en las que estaban los reyes demonios, El Gran Rey, El Archiduque, Duque y principe y princesa, tambien le conto que la mayoria de los demonios puros se habian reducido y que tuvieron que escojer en reencarnar a humanos en demonios debido a que lo demonios puros si podrian tener hijos pero se demorarian un gran tiempo el repoblarse de nuevo debido a su baja natalidad.

Cuando Rias le dijo a Issei que cuando lo reencarno se convirtio en su sirviente esto hizo que agachara su cabeza

"Entonces soy tu sirviente" Dijo Issei con la mirada baja

"Bueno si, pero si haces buenos trabajos podras subir de rango y obtener el derecho de tu propia nobleza" Dijo Rias haciendo que Issei abra los ojos con una sonrisa pregunta

"¿P-Puedo tener mi propia nobleza?" Pregunto Issei

"Si, pero todo depende de que tan bien hagas los contratos" Respondio Rias haciendo que Issei mire fijamente a su ama

"N-Nobleza. . . .entonces eso significa que tendrian que hacer lo que yo diga ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Issei a Rias

"Asi es" Asintio

"Y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera ¿verdad?" Pregunto otra vez mientras su emocion y determinacion estan pegando a un punto

"Si"

"Como, por ejemplo. . . ." Issei le costaba hablar pero toma valor y le pregunta "¡¿Algo pervertido?!" Preguntaba mientras se imaginaba

"Ummm si en tu nobleza hay mujeres, entonces no hay problemas" Respondio con una sonrisa. . .

 ** _Flash back Kai_**

"¡Nggggg!" Issei se concentra y una energia azul claro va direccion hacia sus pies, esa energia se llama chakra "Si no puedo volver a ser un humano. ¡Entonces me convertire en el Rey del Harem-Dattebayo!" Dijo con emocion mientras iba con una velocidad inhumana a camino hacia el viejo edificio _'Y tambien conseguire siervos poderosos cuando llegue el dia en el que debo sellar a "ella" de nuevo'_ Aunque en sus pensamientos fue con una actitud seria. . . .

* * *

 **Unos dias despues**

"¡Regrese!" Anuncio el castaño

Habia pasados unos dias desde que Issei descubrio que Rias era su ama, durante ese tiempo Issei habia repartido muchos folletos en tiempo record, sorprendiendo a todos los miembros del club, a decir verdad Issei se estaba aburriendo de hacer esos trabajos pequeño, ya queria hacer contratos. Tambien hay que decir que su relacion con Koneko ha mejorado pero aun no ha logrado hacer una conversacion larga o conocer mas detalles de ella, aunque logro saber que le gustaba los dulces y curiosamente el rap.

Tambien se sorprendio que su mejor amigo y rival Sasuke se convirtiera en miembro del consejo convirtiéndolo en el enemigo de la academia. . . .no, el y Sasuke son enemigos de la academia por parte de la mayoria de los hombres, porque primero el castaño por se miembro del club en la que estan las "Dos Grandes Onee-samas" que eran Rias y Akeno, "La mascota de la escuela" que era Koneko, pero no le reclamaron por Kiba "El príncipe apuesto". Y Sasuke por ser miembro del Consejo Estudiantil que estaba conformado por la mayoria de mujeres hermosas entre ellas Sona y Tsubaki, bellezas frias y solo habia dos hombre que era Saji y Sasuke.

Aunque esto hizo que no hablaran mucho cuando estaban en receso debido a falta de tiempo por culpa de su respectivo Club/trabajo como miembro del Consejo Estudiantil

Volviendo al lugar con nuestro querido castaño

"Oh Ise regresaste" Dijo Rias mientras se vestía detras de la cortina de la ducha "Tengo otro trabajo para ti, hoy Koneko tuvo dos contratos, te dejare uno para ti"

Koneko que estaba ahi, se estaba comiendo un helado ve a Issei haciendo que este sude un poco pero despues se calma porque su compañera agacha la cabeza de la forma que se agradece

"Gracias por la ayuda"

Despues de un rato, todos los miembros del club estaba ahi. Akeno se pone en medio del circulo que estaba en la habitacion y de repente este brilla dando el simbolo del Clan Gremory, ella estaba concentrada haciendo el circulo

"¿Que es lo que hace?" Pregunto Issei viendo lo que Akeno hacia

"Bueno Issei Akeno esta insertando tu sello en el circulo magico" Explico y repondio la pelirroja

Issei sabia por parte de Ddraig que los demonios se podían teletransportar a travez de circulos magico, de esa forma se puede teletransportar hacia su convocador para hacer su respectivo contrato

"Ise, dirige tu mano izquierda hacia aca" Pidio Rias a lo que el castaño dirige su mano izquierda hacia ella

Rias mueve sus dedos en la palma de Issei como si estuviera dibujando, despues la palma del castaño brilla en colores de azul y blanco hasta que aparecio un pequeño circulo magico

"Esto te permitirá transportarte al lugar del cliente instantáneamente al hacerte pasar a través del círculo mágico tipo transportación. Y cuando el contrato esté hecho, te hace regresar a esta habitación" Explico Rias

"Akeno ¿Estas lista?"

"Si, Buchou" Respondio Akeno mientras salia del circulo magico

"Ahora parate en el centro del circulo"

Issei se para en el circulo haciendo que este brille mas, el sentia el poder que venia en el circulo

"El circulo mágico está respondiendo al cliente. Serás teletransportado a esa locación ahora. Ya tienes el manual para saber qué hacer después de ser teletransportado, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Rias

"Si" Asintio Issei con animos

"Buena respuesta. Ahora, a ponerse en marcha"

Issei se sentía muy emocionado, a pesar de no demostrarlo se siente resentido por no haber sacado sus alas de demonio, esta era la oportunidad para llenar ese vació

El circulo magico comienza a brillar mas fuerte, muchas luces cubre a Issei mientras que el cierra los ojos debido al gran brillo.

Cuando el abra sus ojos estara en el lugar del cliente. . . . .O eso cree. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Issei abre los ojos timidamente y ve que estaba en el club de ocultismo

". . . . . . . . . . ." Issei se quedo sin palabras debido a sus alrededores "Es la habitacion del club" fue lo que le salio de la boca mientras ponia una mirada en blanco

Cuando el mira a Rias ella estaba preocupada y esta poniendo su mano en la frente

"Ara ara" Dijo Akeno con una cara decepcionada

Kiba hace un suspiro

Y Koneko ella. . . . . .ella seguia siendo Koneko

"Ise" Llamo el nombre de su siervo

"Si" Dijo sin animo el castaño

"Es desafortunado, pero parece que tú no puedes usar el círculo mágico para ser teletransportado al lugar del cliente" Dijo Rias con precupacion "Los círculos mágicos requieren cierta cantidad de poder demoniaco. . . . .no requiere mucha cantidad de poder demoniaco. No, esa hazaña que puede ser hecha por cualquier demonio. Incluso un niño puede hacer la Teletransportación por vía círculo mágico es el primer y más fácil paso de ser un Demonio" Explico la pelirroja

"Entonces ¿Eso que significa?" Pregunto Issei mientras sospechas y deducciones en su mente aparecian y queria que no fueran reales

"En otras palabras Ise, tu poder demoniaco es má bajos que el de un niño, aunque eres uno, pero es extraño, al parecer es tan bajo que el círculo mágico no puede responder a él. Ise, tu poder demoniaco es increíblemente bajo, lo siento" Dijo con pena la pelirroja

Issei definitivamente queria morir. . . .

". . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . ."

Issei tenia una mirada gacha hasta que. . .

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grito Issei con lagrimas en sus ojos "¡TIENEN QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!"

"Feo" Dijo Koneko inexpresivamente

"¡NO SEAS MALA KONEKO, AHORA POR ESO TE LLAMARA POR TU NOMBRE CON EL SUFIJO DE CHAN!" Declaro Issei haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa le saliera a Koneko, pero el castaño no la noto

"Ara ara. Estamos en problemas ¿que debemos hacer, Buchou?" Dijo Akeno con una cara precupada

Esto hizo que Rias pensara por un momento para despues decirle claramente a Issei

"Puesto a que hay un cliente, no podemos dejarlo esperar, Ise"

"Si"

"Esto jamas ha pasado antes, pero tendras que ir a pie" Dijo Rias con un suspiro

"¡¿QUE!" Dijo Issei en shock, eso no se lo esperaba

"Si, como lo hacias antes cuando repartias folletos, tendras que ir a la casa del cliente en bicicleta" Dijo Rias creyendo que su lindo siervo iba en bicicleta cuando este en realidad le mintio "No se puede evitar. No posees nada de podr demoniaco, despues de todo. Tendras que compensar eso con tu cuerpo"

"¡¿En bicicleta?! ¿¡Tendré que ir al lugar del cliente en bicicleta!? ¿¡Existen Demonios así!?" Pregunto Issei a todos

Koneko le señala

"¡Koneko-Chan eres cruel!" Le reclamo el castaño

"¡Date prisa y ponte en marcha! ¡Es el trabajo de un Demonio hacer contratos! ¡No puedes hacer esperar a los humanos!" Ordeno Rias que tenia una cara seria

Issei definitivamente se queria morir, y no ayudaba el hecho de que sus dos amigos legendarios se burlen de sus dos desgracias

"¡U-Uwaaaaaaaah! ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo~!" Lloro Issei yendose del lugar. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Issei seguia llorando mientras iba saltando en tejado y tejado hacia la casa del cliente que lo invoco, Issei se guiaba a travez de una especie de computadora que los demonios usaban. En la pantalla habia como una especie de GPS que marcaba hacia un lugar que era el hombre donde lo iba a invocar.

Despues de saltar un rato, aterriza cerca de la entrada de un apartemento

Issei toca la puerta

"¡Buenas noches! ¡Yo soy un enviado del Demonio Gremory-sama! ¿Disculpe, pero esta es la casa que nos ha convocado, cierto?"

 _'Eso deberia ser suficiente'_ Penso Issei

A pesar del gran ruido que hizo el castaño, los vecinos de aquel apartemento no pueden escucharlo, porque lo demonios puede ser sentidos por humanos que hacen un contrato

"¡¿Q-Quien esta ahi?!"

Se escucho la voz de un hombre asustado

"Ummm, soy un demonio. Soy nuevo en esto y estoy aqui porque fui llamado por ti" Explico Issei queriendo que el hombre quedara tranquilo, pero no funciono

"!N—No mientas! ¡No hay ningún Demonio que golpee la puerta! ¡Los Demonios salen de este folleto! ¡Así es como fue en las convocaciones pasadas! ¡Y a la que llamé es Koneko-chan!" Dijo asustado el cliente de Issei

Asi es Issei esta haciendo el trabajo de Koneko

Continuemos

Issei inconscientemente comienza a lagrimear

"Ah, lo siento. Parece que no tengo suficiente poder demoniaco, así que no puedo aparecer desde el círculo mágico" Explico Issei pero el hombre dice algo que lo molesta

"No es cierto, tu puede ser solo un Hentai"

Issei tenia una vena chistosa en la frente

"¡No soy un Hentai! ¡Y cómo debo saberlo! ¡Si pudiera, también quisiera aparecer a través del círculo mágico! ¡¿Qué clase de chico solitario saltaria en tejados de las casas en la mitad de la noche?!" Se quejo el castaño shota

"¡Por qué eres tú el que está molesto, tú, súper Hentai!" Reclamo el cliente

"¡¿Super Hentai?! ¡Jodete! ¡Para empezar el super Hentai serias tu ya que soy alguien viola. . . .! ¡Espera no voy a cambiar el tema, en primer lugar te estoy diciendo que soy un demonio" Insistio el castaño

"Ve a casa" Por fin abre la puerta para mostrar a un hombre delgado de cabello negro y que parecia enfermo, el parecia estar enojado pero al ver la cara de Issei su expresion se suaviza "Asi que eres un niño. . . . .y estas llorando"

"¿Eh? ¿yo?" Dijo mientras toca su cara y siente que sus mejillas estan humedas

"¿Es así? Así que estabas sorprendido al enterarte que no puedes teletransportarte vía círculo mágico…"

"Asi parece"

Despues de eso, el cliente, Morisawa, le permitio entrar al pequeño castaño a su casa o habitacion, incluso le preparo te por pena y lastima

El incidente de la teletranportacion y de las alas, aunque el Morisawa no sabia, aplastaron el corazon de Issei de mas de lo esperado, esto hizo que inconcientemente llorara

¡Y por supuesto el queria llorar!

El cliente Morisawa, permitio entrar a la habitacion que parecia estar limpia, aunque era pequeña para un hombre como el viva en ella

Morisawa le conto a Issei que trabajaba para el gobierno (Obviamente de japon) durante el dia, aunque hacia su trabajo seriamente, el anhelaba estar en contacto con otras personas, asi terminando de convocar demonios gracias a los folletos

"Asi que no eres Koneko-San. . ." Dijo algo decepcionado Morisawa, el se habia enamorado de Koneko a primera vista por el primer demonio en que hizo un contrato, desde entonces ha estado convoncandola

"Bueno perdoname, pero Koneko-Chan es popular con otros clientes tambien. Parece que ella está a cargo del Departamento de Lindura" Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"Desee un demonio de la categoria Lindura cuando use este folleto. . . ."

"Bueno no soy una chica pero en la academia me dicen que soy lindo, asi que ¿puedes estar de acuerdo?" Pregunto Issei mientras hacia una cara tierna, que por cierto para cualquiera se maravillaria por lindura, y para una shotacona. . . . .bueno ¡Explosion nasal!

Pero Morisawa se rie pero su mirada es hostil y seria

"¡Hahaha! ¡Hablas de algo imposible! ¡¿Quien quedria de un mocoso enano con cara de idiota?! ¡Si tuviera una espada de plata conmigo, te habría apuñalado!"

 _'¡¿Mocoso enano con cara de idiota?! ¡Ahora si esta me las paga!'_ Penso Issei mientras pensaba mil formas en como torturar ese tipo, pero se acuerda que es su cliente asi que se calma y pregunta de forma algo altanera "Y bueno ¿Que querias desear cuando intentaste convocar a Koneko-Chan?"

Morisawa ante la pergunta se destroza y saca de un rincon un uniforme

"Queria que vistiera esto" Dijo mientras le mostraba el uniforme al pequeño castaño

No sabia que uniforme era, pero le hacia familiar

"Es el uniforme de Nagato Yuki" Revelo Morisawa a Issei que ya conocia a esa personaje loli de ese anime llamado Suzumiya Haruhi que vio con Sasuke una vez "Demonio-Chan, ¿A ti tambien te gusta Nagato?" Pregunto pero Issei niega

"no, soy mas fan de Asakura Ryoko"

"¿Y la razon?"

"Sus pechos" Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces

Morisawa se quedo sin palabras cuando escucho la respuesta directa del castaño que no lo penso dos veces

"¿Asi que eres amante de los pechos grandes?" Pregunto serio el cliente

"Ummm bueno me gustan todos los tipos de pechos, pero los que son mis favoritos son los grandes" Respondio el castaño con una chispa de pasion mientras imaginaba los pechos de su ama rebotando

Entonces Morisawa hace una cara laciva mientras sonrie

"Para ser joven tienes buenos ojos. Veo una pasion extremadamente grande hacias las Oppai. Ya veo, asi que tienes un fetiche opuesto al mío. A mí me gustan las chicas con pechos pequeños" Explico

"Bueno admito que me gustan los pechos grandes pero no me quejaria por la chicas que estan en desarrollo. Aunque puedo entender eso, tengo un amigo con lo mismos gusto" Respondio Issei mientras se imaginaba a su malvado amigo de lentes Motohama

"Sí. ¿No crees que ella, Koneko-chan, se parece a Nagato? Por ejemplo, su atmosfera. Aunque es un poco pequeña" Ante lo dicho de su cliente, Issei imagina a Koneko puesto con aquel uniforme y si la comparaba con aquella personaje tenian gran parecido, cabello corto, rostro sin ninguna expresion en la mayoria, cuerpo sin curvas osea una loli, eran similares practicamente

"Por eso es que quería que vistiera esto. ¡Realmente quería que lo usara!" Se lamento el pelinegro con lagrimas de arrepentimiento

Issei tenia lastima pero se le ocurrio una idea

"Bueno lo siento por ello, pero si te digo que use aquel traje se que no te gustara verlo, asi que me convertire en Koneko-Chan por esta vez" Dijo Issei llamando la atencion de su cliente

"¿Convertirte en Koneko-Chan? ¿Como lo haras?" Pregunto interesado el cliente

"Jejejeje solo observa" Dijo haciendo unas posciones de manos y exclama **_"Jutsu de Transformacion"_**

Despues de exclamar sale una pequeña cortina de humo para que esta se disperse y vio a. . . .

"No me lo puedo creer, te convertiste en koneko-Chan" Dijo sorprendido Morisawa

"Claro y tambien vengo con su voz" Morisawa se emociona mas ya que no solo era su apariencia fisica igualita a aquella loli peliblanca sino que también su voz

"Bueno pero que esperamos ¡Vistete con esto!" Dijo mientras le pasaba el uniforme

"Bueno ya voy pero no espie vale Morisawa-San" Dijo Issei con la voz de Koneko de forma animada mientras se coloca el uniforme en un esquina

Despues de un rato Issei como Koneko ya tenia puesto el uniforme de Nagato Yuki y tambien actuo como ella. Esto maravillo a Morisawa tanto que le pidio a Issei que lo dejara fotografiar a lo que el acepta.

Despues de las fotos Morisawa le pidio a Issei que le mostrara mas trucos como que el hizo a lo que el acepta y le enseña algunas tecnicas como el _**Jutsu Clones de sombra**_ , treparse de las paredes o objeto fisico sin usar la manos gracias a la energia llamada Chakra, tambien le enseño una de sus tecnicas que solo usaba como broma como el **_Jutsu Sexy_** cabe decir que Morisawa tuvo un gran sangrado nasal al ver como Issei se transformo en una hermosa chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas de pechos grandes y cuerpo de infarto. En fin ambos se divirtieron, Morisawa firma el contrato y deja su opinion que Issei no leyo.

"Me diverti mucho Issei-chan, espero volver a vernos" Dijo mientras tenia una sonrisa Morisawa

"Yo tambien me diverti, espero que me vuelva convocar. Hasta pronto Morisawa-San" Se despidio Issei para irse a donde esta el Club de lo Oculto. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Al Dia Siguiente**

Al dia siguiente Issei fue felicitado por Rias y todos los del club por hacer su primer contrato ademas de tener una muy buena opinion. La opinion de Morisawa era:

 _"_ _Fue divertido. Fue la primera vez que me lo pasé tan bien. Me gustaría reunirme con Ise-chan de_ _nuevo. Espero que pueda hacer un proximo buen contrato con él la próxima vez"_

Rias abrazo a Issei por su contrato, aunque ella enterro sus pechos a la cara del castaño, que por cierto disfrutaba, a proposito porque segun su mente, ella le daba cariño a su pequeño peon y SU Ise. Estaba feliz porque estaba aprovechando la oportunidad, pero su felicidad acaba al ver que Akeno le quito a Issei y lo abrazo del mismo modo que Rias y le dijo que:

"Una Sempai debe cuidar a su Kohai y como Issei-Kun hizo un buen trabajo, el merece ser recompesado"

Esto inicio una pelea entre ambas donde Issei estaba en medio, Kiba iba a entrar pero sabiamente se devolvio para evitar ser lastimado y Koneko.

Bueno Koneko estaba mirando la pelea con una mirada inexpresiva, pero por dentro estaba celosa. . . .

Despues de un rato Issei logro huir y estaba caminando en un parque

"Uffff un poco mas y hubiera muerto de una forma que me hubiera gustado pero me hubiera arrepentido despues" Dijo a si mismo pero despues

"¡Hawau!" Gimio alguien de dolor "¿Por que siempre me caigo?"

Issei volteo a ver y vio una monja caer al suelo donde su falda quedo expuesta dejando ver sus bragas

 _'Una monja ¿quien sera?. . . . . ¡Ohhhh pero si son brilantes panties blancas de una chica! ¡Esto es raro, raro, super raro-Dattebayo!'_ Penso Issei con una cara lasciva pero despues se da cuenta de su comportamiento y se recompone "Espera, no es momento para eso" Se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba hacia monja "¿Estas bien?" pregunto mientras le pasaba la mano donde ella la sostuvo para poder levantarse

"Gracias" Agradecio la chica revelando la voz de que se trataba de una chica joven, el velo que tenia no dejaba mostrar su cara pero el viento se lleva el velo mostrando una bella cara que sonrojo a Issei

 _'Es hermosa'_ Penso Issei sonrojado. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor-Sama (osea yo :v)**

Hola todos como estan, espero que muy bien soy Sebastian 14 y les vengo con el segundo capitulo del primer arco de Issei Uzumaki: El Dragon Emperador Biju

Y bueno hoy les vengo a decir que voy a dar otra idea que se me olvido mencionar en las notas del capitulo anterior. Voy a colocar los niveles de poder de Nanatsu No Taizai en este Fic. Osea voy a traer el ojo magico a este fic, tambien otras criaturas tendran esa habilidad.

Y bueno tambien les traigo otro concejo a aquellos que quieren saber mas del Universo de High School DxD, a todos les recomiendo leer la novela ya que en el anime se pasan varias cosas que no adaptaron a la novela, como en la segunda temporada donde Sirzechs dice que la Maid que lo acompaña, osea Grayfia, es su esposa ganandose un pellizco de ella, esto solo aparece en la novela (obviamente) y en el manga. En la tercera temporada iba bien hasta que en cierta parte la caga todo, cuando aparece Loki, no aparecio la escena donde los ancianos (que jamas aparecieron a la adaptacion del anime) se burlan de Sona despues de que ella le contara su sueño de hacer una escuela del Rating Game a los demonios de clase baja y media y como Serafall defendio a su hermana menor regañando y en casi en medida atormetando a todos los ancianos de ahi (Por cierto los ancianos me hacen recordar a los de Naruto) y se olvidaron del Rating Game entre Gremory (Rias) vs Sitri (Sona).

En High School DxD Hero arreglaron la escena donde Issei entra en su modo Juggernaut Drive y la pusieron en la novela, el resto del anime estuvo bien aunque se saltaron ciertas partes, pero si siguio como era en la novelas. Por cierto en mi opinion los diseños se parecen a los de novela en cierta medida y me gustas.

Bueno eso es todo lo que queria decir

Me despido

Chao


	8. Asia Argento

Hola todos

Como están espero que muy bien

Soy Sebastian 14 y hoy vengo con el tercer capitulo de Issei Uzumaki donde Asia hace su debut, tambien estará el exterminio del demonio renegado y que Issei sabra que es un Peon y por ultimo un encuentro con una sacerdote sacado del manicomio

Ahora a responder comentarios:

 **coronadomontes** **:** Me alegra que te haya gustado

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por avisarme, fue mi error y por eso lo voy a corregir

Estos serán los elementos que tendrá Issei

-El Elemento Madera

-Elemento de Fuego

-Elemento de Viento  
-Elemento de agua  
-Elemento de Rayo  
-Elemento de Tierra  
-Elemento de Lava  
-Elemento Hielo

Ahora las habilidades (por ahora) que tendrá Issei a lo largo del Fic:

-Rasengan y sus variantes

-Jutsu: Clones de sombra

-Jutsu: Multiclones de sombra

-Tipo sensor

-El Elemento Madera

-Elemento de agua

-Elemento de Viento

-Elemento de Fuego

-Elemento de Rayo

-Elemento de Tierra

-Elemento de Lava

-Elemento Hielo (aunque muy poco lo usara)

-Jutsu Sexy

-Jutsu Sexy harem

-Jutsu Sexy harem invertido

-Taijutsu parecido al de los Hyuga

-Contraataque (Full Counter pero me gusta mas como se dice en latino)

-Contra Venganza (Revenge Counter)

-Desvanecer (Counter Vanish)

-Las habilidades de la Boosted Gear y sus evoluciones y transformaciones

-Habilidades repotenciadas por Kurama, el uso de sus colas con el paso del tiempo y el Modo Kyubi, Kurama, etc.

-Modo Sabio

-Dress Break (Esta sera una habilidad de broma como el Jutsu Sexy, esta aparece como un error que despues se convierte en habilidad :v)

-Pailingual

-Detección de sentimientos negativos

-Detector de pensamientos del corazon (alma)

No olvidemos las habilidades (por ahora) de Sasuke Uchiha, nuestro emo vengador favorito (pero en Boruto es Shido :v)

-Chidori y sus variantes (el chidori bien shido :v)

-Tipo sensor aunque no al nivel de Issei

-Elemento de fuego

-Elemento de fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego

-Elemento Inferno

-El sharingan y sus habilidades

-El Mangekyo Sharingan y sus habilidad

-El Mangekyo Sharingan eterno y sus habilidad

-El Rinnegan y sus habilidad

-Los Genjutsus de sus Doujutsus

-Habilidades de las serpientes

-El Susanoo

-Transformacion del sello maldito

-Contraataque

-Contravenganza

-Desvanecer

-Marca Demoniaca

-Manipulacion de la Materia Oscura y su control para hacer armas y aumento de poder del que la activa

-Modo Asalto

Ahora que ya dije las habilidades de nuestros dos protagonistas

Comenezemos el capitulo de hoy sin interrupcion

* * *

 **Arco 1:** **Ángeles** **caídos** **, una monja y la furia de un Uzumaki**

 **Capitulo 3: Asia Argento**

* * *

Issei estaba embobado por lo que veia en frente de el

La monja que se le fue el velo que tenia por culpa el viento era una chica de 16 años, tenia el cabello rubio y liso, y el hecho de que lo lleve suelto aumentaba su belleza, su rostro presentaba fracciones finas y delicadas lo cual la hacia ver muy hermosa, sus ojos de color esmeralda los cuales tenian un brillo de inocencia le daba mucha ternura y su piel blanca como la nieve que se veia delicada y perfecta.

Issei solo podia pensar en una cosa

 _'Hermosa'_

Issei estaba mirandola con un sonrojo hasta que ella hablo

"¿U-umm pasa algo?" Pregunto la chica rubia mirando fijamente con preucupacion la cara del castaño

"¿Eh? n-no es nada lo siento jejejeje" Dijo Issei racandose la nuca haciendo una sonrisa zorruna

Pero Issei se da cuenta que sostenia la mano de la chica para ayudarla levantarla, el se la suelta de manersa cuidadosa y le dice "perdon" Despues ve que el velo de la monja se lo lleva al viento pero alcanza agarrarlo

"Toma" Dijo Issei mientras le pasa su velo

"Muchas gracias"

Issei mientras la miraba penso

 _'Es linda'_ Penso Issei sonrojado

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto la chica sacando al castaño del shock

"¿Eh? no es nada. . . ¡A por cierto tu maletin, deja que yo las recojo!" Dijo Issei mientras recogia las cosas de la chica y llevandola a la maleta, casi terminaba pero el recojio unas bragas que estaban ahi "¿Eh?" fue lo que le salio de su boca mientras miraba las bragas

La chica se altera y rapidamente se las quita como cierto ser que necesita sacrifcio se lleva el alma (digan la referencia papu :v)

"¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!" Gritaba la chica alterada mientras recogia las cosas de forma rapida despues se levanta y se pone en frente de Issei "Ah viste algo malo perdon jejeje" se rio nerviosa

 _'No es que sea un pervertido pero tuve una buena vista y quedo grabado en mi mente, pero eso no signifca que sea un pervertido, soy un chico inocente que tiene la vulnerabilidad de ser violado por. . .'_ Pero fue interrumpido por el lagarto y el perro sarnoso

 _ **"Eso ni te lo crees tu mocoso/socio]"**_

 _'Callate Kurama, callate Ddraig'_

Despues de eso cierra su comunicacion mental

"¿No eres de por aqui verdad?" Pregunto Issei

"No, he sido asignada a la iglesia de esta ciudad tú debes ser un residente de esta ciudad. Es un placer conocerte" Respondio la chica mientras inclina su cabeza "He estado en problemas desde que llegué. Ummm… …No puedo hablar japonés tan bien… … me perdí y otras personas no podían entender lo que trataba de decir" Dijo ella mientras sujetaba sus manos en su pecho y parecia estar triste

Issei se preguntaba la cabeza debido a que la chica a pesar de ser muy hermosa, no era japonesa

 _'Es extraño, suena como si fuera una japonesa ¿Sera por el poder "Language" del que la pelirroja me dijo?'_ Penso Issei recordando que tuvo una conversacion sobre eso con Rias

 _ **"Puede ser debido a que la chica que te habla esta hablando en ese idioma que los humanos llaman italianio"**_ Respondio Kurama concluyendo a la pregunta de Issei

Y era cierto lo que decia el Biju mas fuerte de todos, Issei una vez estuvo en clase de ingles y lo escucho todo en japones y cuando su profesor le dijo que leyera un parrafo de nivel avanzado, lo leyo y todos se sorprendieron debido a que parecia que lo hubiera leido un nativo debido a su fluidez y no se equivoco.

Todos pensaron que era de esperarse de alguien que tuvo excelentes calificaciones en la escuela media, tanto que lo manda a la secundaria de forma rapida sin saber que todo fue gracias a los poderes de Demonio reecarnado que tiene.

Aunque esa dicha habilidad tenia un limite debido a que las letras y vocabulario no cambiaron de su lengua que dominaba cuando era humano, el japones y solo esa habilidad funcionaba por sonido. Pero era suficiente para el castaño y si el quisiera podria ir a cualquier Intituto internacional sin ningun requirimiento.

Volviendo a donde estabamos

"Veo que tienes problemas por lo que te guiare en donde esta la Iglesia" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa pero se preguntaba en la cabeza _'¿Para que ir a esa Iglesia abandonada que nadie usa?'_

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias! ¡Todo esto es gracias del Señor!" Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras lagrimas le salia en sus ojos, pero cuando agarro el rosario que tenia Issei tuvo una negativa reaccion preucupando a la rubia "¿Q-Que pasa?" Pregunto la chica

"¡N-Nada, no me pasa nada!" Nego Issei mientras aguantaba hasta que recupero su conpostura "Vamonos" Dijo Issei animado

Issei sabia y lo confirmo por las malas que los Demonios tienen una gran debilidad por los objetos divinos

Despues de un rato pasaron por un parque hasta que un niño se cayo al suelo y se lastimo la rodilla, esto hizo que llorara por el dolor como cualquier niño, su madre le dijo si estaba bien mientras revisaba a su hijo, la monja entro al parque y se dirijio hacia el niño que estaba llorando, Issei siguio a la Hermana

"¿Te encuentras bien? Los niños no deberian lloran por una pequeña herida asi" Dijo gentilmente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño de forma gentil

El niño no le entendio tampoco su madre debido a que la rubia estaba hablando italiano pero ella tenia una expresion muy amable, ella pone su palma donde el niño se hirio

Después hizo algo que sorprendió al castaño, un orbe de luz verde aparecio desde la palmas de la Hermana y parpadeo hacia la rodilla del niño.

Issei no sabia que era pero despues se acuerda que podria ser un Sacred Gear, el poder especial que le es concedido a ciertos humanos. Issei obtuvo su Sacred Gear a los 6 años despues de que un evento tragico que no quiere recordarlo porque se deprimia.

Issei mira cuidadosamente la herida del niño y esta comienza a desaparecer hasta que desaparecio completamente

"Toma, tus heridas estan curadas el dolo debe haberse ido" Dijo ella y despues mira a Issei "Lo siente pero tenia que hacerlo" dijo mientras saca su lengua

La madre del niño que estaba en shock, se sacude la cabeza y toma la mano del niño para irse rapidamente

"¡Gracias Onee-Chan!" Fueron las palabras de gratitud del niño

"El dijo, gracias Onee-chan" le tradujo Issei a Asia a lo que ella sonrie

". . . .Ese poder. . . ."

"Sí, es el poder de sanar. Es un maravilloso poder que Dios me dio" Dijo ella pero parecia estar triste aunque estaba sonriendo

 _'Debe tener un pasado oscuro que no quiere contar, debe ser por ese Sacred Gear ¿No creen Kurama, Ddraig?'_ Pregunto Issei a sus dos amigos que respondieron con un " **Si"**

Despues de eso no hablaron en el camino, era incomodo hablarle ella porque Issei tenia la idea de que ese tema era delicado, despues de unos minutos llegan a la unica iglesia que conocía Issei en la ciudad.

Issei sabia que esa iglesia estaba abandonada pero el puede ver una luz hay dentro de la iglesia

CHILLS CHILLS CHILLS

Issei siente escalofríos y le empieza a salir sudor en su cuerpo, esto le pasaba debido a que era un Demonio y segun lo que le conto Rias es que el no podia acercarse mucho a iglesia o templos santos.

"¡Si, este es el lugar! Estoy tan contenta" Dijo la Hermana con suspiro de alivio de al fin encontrado el lugar que queria llegar

Issei se queria quedar debido a que la chica era muy hermosa pero el tenia mucho miedo, su cuerpo temblaba por estar cerca de la iglesia.

"Bueno ya que encontraste lo que buscaba entonces yo me ire por mi camino" Dijo Issei mientras se iba pero la rubia lo detiene

"¡Por favor, espera!" Issei se detiene y la mira "Me gustia prepararte un poco de te en gratitud por traerme aqui, es lo minimo que puedo hacerte debido a que podria regañarte tus padres" Sin saber Issei pone una mirada sombria y ella lo nota "¿que pasa?" Pregunto preucupada la chica

Issei desaparece esa mirada y con una sonrisa falsa dice

"No es nada, ya que mis padres estan de viaje y Kouh es muy segura asi que no te preucupes. Por cierto mi nombre es Issei Uzumaki, pero todos me llaman Ise, asi que puedes llamar Ise tambien" Se presento Issei queriendo cambiar de tema "¿Cual es tu nombre

"Ya veo" Susurro la chica, al parecer entendia a Issei "¡mi nombre es Asia Argento! ¡Por favor llamame Asia!"

"Entonces Hermana Asia, reunámonos otra vez"

"¡Si, Ise-san! ¡Defintivamente ire a verte!" Inclina su cabeza hacia abajo la monja llamada Asia

Issei deja el lugar despues de agitar sus manos hacia Asia, ella lo miro hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Issei entendia que Asia era una buena chica

Issei pensaba que no la volveria a ver, sin saber que ella estaria destinada junto con otras mujeres a estar con el por toda la vida. . .

* * *

 **Club de la Investigación de lo Oculto**

 **Hora:** **Noche**

"¡Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a una Iglesia otra vez!" Regaño Rias con una expresion seria

Issei le habia contado sobre que habia acompañado a Asia a un iglesia, inmediatamente Rias le sermoneo y regaño a Issei diciendo sobre el peligro de un Demonio cuando se acerca a un iglesia

"Para nosotros, los Demonios, la Iglesia es territorio enemigo. El sólo poner un pie dentro de una de ellas puede causar un conflicto entre Demonios y Dios. Ya que era un acto de bondad el llevar a la monja a la Iglesia, ellos no te hirieron, pero los Ángeles están siempre a la caza. Estabas en una situación en donde no sería extraño para ellos el golpearte con una Lanza de Luz" Sermoneo Rias con una expresion seria pero a la vez estaba enfadada, MUY enfadada con su pequeño ciervo violable

"¿De verdad. . . .?" Pregunto Issei asustado por estaba en una situacion seria

"¡Si! No te vuelvas a involucrar con personas de la Iglesia. En especial con los Exorcistas que son nuestros más grandes enemigos. Ellos pueden eliminarnos fácilmente porque sus poderes están apoyados por la oración de Dios. Aún más si es un Exorcista con un Sacred Gear. Eso sería lo mismo que estar parado al borde de la muerte, Ise" Dijo severamente mirando directamente con sus ojos azules a los ojos de Issei mientras agitaba su cabello carmesi

Ella lo decia en serio y no era una broma

"S-si" Dijo Issei intimidado

"Puedes evitar la muerte como humano al ser resucitado como Demonio. Pero los demonios que son Exorcizados son completamente exterminados. Te vuelves nada. Nada. No queda nada y no sientes nada. ¿Entiendes lo serio que es eso?"

Issei estaba confuso, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que tenia la mirada al suelo ademas de que habia algo de "temor" hacia la pelirroja

Ella al ver la expresion de Issei, todo sentimiento de furia se esfumo en un instante. Ella solamente se acerco y envolvio al menor en un suave abrazo

"Pelirroja que esta. . ." Iba a decir algo el ahora en estado mucho mayor confusión castaño shota Uzumaki

"Tranquilo Ise" Dijo con una voz suave haciendo que Issei entre en un estado de tranquilidad empezando a relajar el cuerpo del castaño "Entiende que si te regaño es porque me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada malo te pase. No quiero perderte" Lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro que tenia tristeza y miedo por perder al chico que es su ciervo "Se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero ellos no lo veran asi, no me importaria meterme en un problema con los Caidos, pero no quiero que me dejes Ise, asi que por favor prometeme que no te involucraras con la Iglesia"

"Pero pelirroja yo no. . . ."

"Ise prometelo" Suplico Rias haciendo que Issei suspire

"Esta bien yo prometo intentarlo, eso es lo unico seguro" Dijo Issei haciendo que Rias se sonrojara _'Aunque no entiendo por que tuvo decir todo eso la Pelirroja'_

 _ **"Sera por la cara de niño violable que tienes"**_ Dijo Kurama con burla

 _ **"[Concuerdo con lo que dijo el Perro que se cree dios pero que fue derrotado por un humano gracias a los ojitos magicos de los Uchiha]"**_ Comento Ddraig molestando a Zorro del Nueve Colas

 _ **"¡Maldita lagartija que no soy alguien que se cree un dios y el mundo me teme por mi poder, Madara solo me derroto porque deje la guardia baja y me confie! ¡Yo a comparacion de ti, si tengo una familia y mi esposa es alguien muy envidiable en cuestion de belleza y poder, no como tu que tienes una relacion "dudosa" con la lagartija blanca de la que tanto hablas, casate con el, Dragon homosexual!"**_ Dijo molesto y con burla Kurama

 _ **"[¡¿DRAGON HOMOSEXUAL?! ¡AHORA SI PERRO QUE SE CREE DIOS AHORA TE MATO Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS SOY DRAGON MACHO DE PECHO PELUDO CON VERGA DE TITANIO ROMPECOLUMNAS, YA VERAS QUE TE VOY A PRESUMIR CUANDO TENGAS MIS CRIAS!]"**_ Reclamo furioso el Dragon rojo

 _ **"Ja, lo dice el que le tiene miedo a una Dragona que te odia por no dale su cria y la razon fue para pelea con su amante, el Blanco"**_ Dijo con burla Kurama haciendo que Ddraig se averguence

 _ **"[¡B-Bueno eso. . . ! ¡Y-Ya V-Veras que yo hare que Tiamat me perdone y tendremos la familia que ella siempre deseo! ¡ADEMAS DE QUE ERA MUY JOVEN!]"**_ Se excuso Ddraig

 _ **"Si si, lo que tu digas"**_ Dijo girando sus ojos de forma sarcástica

 _ **"Maldito Hijo de puto"**_ Susurro Ddraig en voz baja pero lo escucho Kurama

 _ **"¡A mi padre me lo respetas! ¡Ahora ya veras Dragón homosexual, hoy empieza la Guerra entre el Dragón Gales y el Zorro de las nueve colas!"**_ Declaro Kurama para lanzarse contra Ddraig para empezar a pelear los dos

Issei no quizo escuchar mas, asi eran siempre las tipicas peleas entre sus dos amigos legendarios

Corto comunicacion mental con esos dos hasta que se calmen

"Gracias" Susurro Rias abrazando con mas fuerza el castaño

El castaño hizo algo que no espero la pelirroja, el habia enrollo sus brazos en su cintura correpondio con algo de timidez

Ella estaba feliz en la cual se agacho para que Issei le facilitara el abrazo

"Ara ara, acaso no lo castigaras Buchou" Dijo cierta pelinegra arruinando el momento de los dos

De inmediato Issei se safo de una manera gentil de los brazos de la pelirroja y después miro desafiantemente a la pelinegra que esta sonreía

"Ya quisieras, el dia en que tu quisieras castigarme me saldran alas de Angel y volare-Dattebayo" Dijo el de forma desafiente

"Fufufu ¿Acaso es un reto?" Pregunto ella divertida

Issei iba a seguir "desafiando" a Akeno pero Rias interviene

"¡Ya detenganse los dos" Intervino Rias severamente

Despues de un rato los dos ya se habian calmado

"Bueno Akeno ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Rias haciendo que la expresion de Akeno cambie despues de la pregunta de su Ama

"Recibimos una orden de caceria del Archiduque" Respondio Akeno poniendo serios a todos

Issei se preguntaba que era esa orden de caceria. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Almacen abandonado**

 **Hora: Noche**

Un resplandor rojo aparece en la entrada del almance que esta en estado de estar abandonado por mucho tiempo, el resplandor resulta ser un Circulo Magico de teletransportacion en este salieron Issei y Rias con los miembros del club

Issei miraba el lugar de forma analitica hasta que entrecierra sus ojos y dice de forma aburrida

"Este lugar es muy cliche-dattebayo. Parece un escenario para alguien que tiene pensamientos depresivos y oscuros, alguien que es un. . ."

"Emo" Comento Koneko directamente

"Exacto Koneko-Chan y alguien que conozco tiene ese aire, y ese es. . ."

"Uchiha Sasuke" Otra vez comento Koneko haciendo que Issei se ria un poco

En la Residencia Uchiha, Sasuke estaba alistando una katana porque Sona lo llamo para hacer una mision de exterminar a un Demonio callejero y enseñarles una cosa, se alistaba cuando de repente

"No se porque, pero ahora quiero meterle mi Kusanagi a un idiota que tengo como amigo y rival" Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba una foto de un castaño que tenia una sonrisa de idiota y se la atravieza "Espero que estes hablando muy bien de mi o sino te metere un chidori por donde no te quepa ¡Oiste Issei Uzumaki!"

Volviendo al almacen abandonado

Issei tuvo una gran escalofrio y algo le decia que no debia enfadar por un tiempo de nuevo a su EMOcionado mejor amigo y rival, Sasuke Uchiha

"Ise por favor no seas tan malo con el siervo de Sona, ella podria enfadarse por meterse con tu amigo y creeme que cuando Sona se enfada, no es para nada bonito" Advirtio Rias a su siervo "Aunque si eso pasa, yo te defendere"

"Oh vamos pelirroja, solo es una broma que yo y algunos amigos se la hacemos de vez en cuando, Sasuke no es un emo sino que es reservado" Dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la nuca

Rias solo suspiro por la actitud del castaño

"Huele a sangre" Dijo Koneko mientras se cubria su nariz y entrecierra los ojos dando la expresion de asco

 _'¿Sangre? yo no huelo nada_ _'_

 _ **"Issei huelo sangre a Kilometros y es muy repugnante el olor"**_ Aviso Kurama a su Jinchuriki que hacia la misma accion que la peliblanca

Issei pone una cara seria ya que siente una energia que esta muy cerca, Issei tiene la habilidad de detectar la presencia de otras personas a travez de su Chakra y magia o energia (Ki o energia natural o como quieran llamarlo), Issei Uzumaki era un tipo sensor

"Detecto un leve sentido asesino, ademas de que siento una energia maligna muy cerca, parece que esta a unos metros delante de nosotro pero no se en que direccion este pero puedo asegurar que no es tan poderosa, Koneko-Chan podria enfrentarla sin ningun problema" Dijo Issei haciendo que todos y le mencionada lo miren con sorpresa "¿Que? es una tecnica que descubri cuando tenia 6 años" Dijo Issei con una sonrisa zorruna

Rias se recompone de la sorpresa y da unos paso hacia adelante mientras pone sus manos en su cadera mirando fijamente la entrada del almacen

"Ise, este es un buen momento para explicarte las capacidades de las Evil Pieces" Dijo Rias a lo que Issei asiente

Todos entraron al almacén el cual estaba completamente oscuro sin una pisca de luz más que la que se filtraba por el techo perteneciente a la luna

Cuando ya entraron, Rias vuelve a hablar

"Las Evil Pieces son usadas en combates llamados Rating Game en los cuales el rey que en nuestro caso soy yo y su corte combaten entre ellos" Explico Rias a lo cual Ise se emociono por participar en uno de esos Rating Game

 _'¡Wow! ¡Si participo a uno de esos Rating Game podria hacerme famoso y ser alguien importante para los Demonios! ¡Y quien sabe que podria tener admiradoras y quieran pasar un. . .! bueno eso no ya que se ve mal pero si me gustaria tener fans que me vieran a mi como un heroe y alguien en que admirar'_ Penso Issei mientras imaginaba estar en cima de un pila de demonios derrotados y que todos los ovacionen e idolatren

Pero lo siguiente que dice Rias hace que esas esperanzas se vayan al drenaje

"Pero como no soy un demonio maduro no tengo permitido participar" Dijo Rias destruyendo los sueños de Issei

"¿Entonces nadie aquí a participado en un Rating Game?" Pregunto Issei

"No, ninguno de nosotros ha participado Ise-kun" contesto Kiba

"Hmph que aburrido" Dijo Issei inflando las cachetes y haciendo una cara de molestia graciosa haciendo que todos saquen una risa leve "Bueno Pelirroja ¿que pieza soy?"

"Ise tu eres. . ." Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por unos leves estruendos

 _'Ya veo asi que ya vas a aparecer ¿eh, Demonio renegado?'_ Penso Issei mientras miraba una direccion en especifico

"Puedo oler algo repugnante, pero también algo delicioso. ¿Es dulce? ¿O amargo?" Decia una voz algo distorsianada que salia en alguna parte del lugar pero que estaba cerca del grupo

"Demonio renegado Viser, estamos aquí para eliminarte" Dijo Rias autoritariamente

"Ketaketaketaktetaketa" la risa del demonio hizo eco en el lugar

Repentinamente detras de una pared aparece el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda pero solo su torso y brazos

"¿Ella es la que debemos eliminar? Solo es una exhibicionista" Dijo Issei mientras veia los pechos de esa mujer despues su cara cambia a la de una de terror y sorpresa al escuchar unas pisadas fuertes revelando un grotesco ser teniendo la parte superior de mujer y la inferior de monstruo con cuatro patas gordas con afiladas garras y una cola de serpiente que se mantenía moviéndose además de una lanza en sus manos "Mejor me callo"

"Dejando de lado a tu amo y matando a gusto, en verdad mereces la muerte. En nombre del archiduque Gremory ¡Yo felizmente te eliminare!" Dijo Rias con una pose confiada

 _'No esta siendo muy confiada la Pelirroja'_

 _ **"Esa mocosa es muy confiada algo que muchos seres que conoci cayeron por eso, incluso algunos Jinchuriki pasados"**_ Dijo Kurama

 _ **"[Estoy de acuerdo]"** _Dijo Ddraig estando de acuerdo con el Biju

"Eres astuta para ser una ¡Chiiiicaaaa!" Chillo Viser "¡Yo destrozare tu cuerpo y lo pintare de rojo como ese cabello tuyo!" Rugio la horrible demonio

Rias solo bufo divertida por eso

"Yuuto" Dijo Rias

"Hai" Contesto mientras despeinaba su espada

"La pieza de Yutto es Caballero. Su rasgo principal es la velocidad y agilidad, aquellos que se vuelven en Caballero aumenta en gran medida su velocidad y agilidad" Explico Rias

Issei miro como Kiba se movía a gran velocidad esquivando los ataques del demonio sin ningún problema

"Y su arma es. . ."

"Espadas" Interrumpio Issei a lo que Rias asiente

*SWITCH* (Parte de un futuro nombre humillativo contra el orgullo de la Gremory :v)

Es el sonido que género el corte de Kiba el cual corto ambos brazos del demonio haciéndolo gritar de dolor

"Este es el poder de Yutto, una gran velocidad que no puedes seguir junto con sus espadas convirtiéndolo en el Caballero más rápido" Dijo Rias con orgullo

 _'Kiba tiene un gran poder y velocidad, pero Itachi lo supera demasiado, le falta mucho para poder enfrentarse a un oponente serio'_ Penso Issei mientras se imaginaba a un hombre de piel morena que estaba bailando y cantado rap, el era el Jinchuriki del 8 Colas Gyuki

 _ **"Exacto]"**_ Estuvieron de acuerdo los dos seres poderosos

Issei volvio a prestar atencion al combate/humillacion del Demonio renegado y noto que Koneko se acercaba al enemigo oculta entre las sombras

"¿Que va a hacer Koneko-Chan?" Susurro Issei para si mismo

"La siguiente es Koneko. Ella es una Torre y su rasgo principal es. . . "

"¡Maldito insecto!" Grito Viser pisando a Koneko con su pie

"¡KONEKO!" Grito Issei preucupado y listo para arrebata contra el demonio cuando noto que el pie no tocaba el suelo y se dio cuenta que sujetaba la enorme pata del demonio con sus mano sin mucho esfuerzo

"El rasgo de Koneko es fuerza y defensa ¿Cierto?" Dijo Issei esperando respuesta de la pelirroja

"Asi es, es imposible que un Demonio de ese calibre aplaste a Koneko" Explico Rias

*Levantar*

Issei miro como Koneko levantaba al enorme demonio y tenia que admitir que era increible y que no podia hacer eso en su estado actual, solo lo podia hacer si tomaba parte del poder de Kurama y usar la **1 Cola** **del Kyubi** para hacer dicha accion y mas, o reunir Chakra para aumentar su fuerza

"Vuela. . ." Dijo Koneko a la vez que aventaba al demonio al aire, luego da un brinco y en el aire golpea el estomago de este aventándolo contra una pared la cual termino destruida

 _'Es muy fuerte, no quisiera enfrentarla y menos enojarla, ella podria hacerme cosas peores que Sakura-Chan me hacia por enfadarla, espero que el entrenamiento que esta teniendo con la vieja Tsunade no me deje en la cama de un hospital por un buen tiempo'_ Penso Issei con miedo mientras veia a Koneko parada como si nada

"Y por ultimo Akeno" Dijo Rias sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos

"Ara ara hai Buchou" Respondio Akeno "¿Que deberia hacer?" Pregunto mientras miraba al demonio

"Akeno es la Reina, la segunda mas fuerte despues de mi" Decia Rias

Dentro de Issei Kurama y Ddraig bufen y dicen con sincronia en tono de arrogancia

 _ **"El mocoso/compañero con solo usar un poco de mi poder seria el mas fuerte que toda la nobleza de la mocosa/Gremory y ademas tendria poder de sobra"**_

Issei tenia que estar de acuerdo pero el no se confiaria

"Ella la imbatible vice-presidenta de nuestro club, la cual tiene los rasgos de todas las piezas" Explico Rias

El demonio estaba jadeando adolorido mirando a Akeno que tenia una sonrisa un tanto tenebrosa a la vez que levantaba sus brazos

"Ara ara para que te quedan energias" Decia Akeno para despues

*FLASH*

Un brillo llamo la atención de Ise y al mirar al cielo un círculo mágico color amarillo del cual salían algunos rayos dándole a Ise una idea de lo que sucedería a continuación

 _'Van a salir rayos, eso lo aseguro'_ Un rayo cayó en el demonio electrocutándolo y haciendo que gritara de dolor _'Lo sabia, si salieron'_

 _"_ Ara ara parece que todavía puedes soportar más" Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa pero la mirada era mas tenebrosa, la mirada era de un sádico disfrutando el dolor de su victima

 _'Demonios eso duele, ahora si me aseguro de que ella no me "castigue" por un error que cometa'_ Penso Issei mientras pensaba medidas preventivas

Akeno fulminaba al demonio con un rayo tras otro mientras tenía una sonrisa de goce un tanto aterradora a los ojos de Ise y sus dos compañeros

"Akeno destaca en ataques mágicos, en especial de los elementos como fuego, hielo y sobre todo relámpagos. Además de que es la sádica definitiva" Explico Rias como si nada

 _'La pelirroja lo dice como si ser un sadico fuera normal, ademas de que eso ¡Es pasarse, eso no puede llamarse sadico, eso supera por mucho a lo sadico'_ Penso Issei

 _ **"Se esta pasando, pero esa chica no es nada a comparacion de una Jinshuriki de hace 300 años, ella era bondadosa con sus seres queridos pero con sus enemigos ella era la peor persona la mas vil que le gustaba torturarlos, en especial con los hombres, recuerdo que ella encerro a tres escorias completas y le amputo sin anestesia o calmante los brazos y piernas, ademas de cortarle su hombria y lo hacia mientras se complacia a si misma"**_ Dijo Kurama viendo por parte de su Jinshuriki el espectaculo aterrador para muchos del como una pelinegras torturaba felizmente al pobre demonio renegado _**"Aunque eso cambio cuando conocio al hombre que seria su amor de su vida y ella quito en cierta parte su lado sadico, aunque cuando se enojaba le gustaba "torturar" y "jugar" con su esposo, pero lo demas estaba bien"**_ Dijo Kurama

 _'Ok despues me cuentas Kurama'_

"Usualmente ella es muy bondadosa, pero una vez comienza la pelea no se detendrá hasta que se calme" Dijo Rias a lo que Issei le sale una gota de sudor en su cabeza "No te preocupes Ise, ella no se comporta así con sus aliados, es mas estoy segura que desea mimarte, de seguro cuando menos te lo esperes te abrazara cariñosa mente" Explico Rias a lo que Issei se sonrojo porque un futuro no lejano recibiria un abrazo cariñoso por parte de la pelinegra, sin saber que recibiera mas alla de un abrazo, algo excitante

"Ufufufufu. ¿Cuánto más puedes aguantar de mi rayo demonio renegado-san? ¿Pero sabes? ¿Tu solo puedes morir por mi ama? Ufufufufu" Decia Akeno de forma sadica mientras lanzaba mas rayos

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta uno de los brazos del demonio empezó a moverse tomando la lanza y atacando directamente a Rias y a Ise, la primera en darse cuenta fue Koneko que al ver cómo estaban en peligro se preocupo

"¡ISSEI! ¡BUCHOU!" Grito la peliblanca al ver que no se daban cuenta aun

Issei movio un poco su cabeza para ver como el peligro se acercaba, rápidamente hace unas sellos en sus manos

" ** _Elemento Madera: Muro de Madera_ " **Exclamo Issei haciendo aparecer de forma rapida un muro de madera lo suficiente grande y grueso como para que la lanza no lo atraviese, y no podía atravesar el muro debido al grosor y el refuerzo de Chakra que tenia el muro de madera

Todos estaban sorprendidos de Issei que habia hecho con unas poseciones de manos hacer un muro de madera pero se preguntaban ¿como lo hizo?

La unica que no se preguntaba era Koneko que hacia una mirada complicada

 _'Esa madera tiene Chakra'_ Penso mientras apretaba sus puños

Rias estaba sorprendida pero ella se recompone despues le preguntara que fue ese poder

"Gracias Ise" Agradecio Rias sorprendida pero tomando la calma

"Gracias Koneko-chan" Agradecio Issei

La mencionada no dice nada y tenia la mirada sombria

Después de eso Rias avanza hasta quedar al lado de Akeno mirando al demonio

"¿Tus últimas palabras?" Pregunto Rias mirando al demonio

"Matame. . ." Contesto con dificultad el demonio

"Entonces desaparece" Respondió Rias mientras generaba una esfera de energía rojiza la cual salió disparada de su palma al demonio

Y tal como Rias dijo el demonio desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera habia polvo

Rias suspira y dice

"Buen trabajo a todos" dice Rias asiendo que todos regresen a su estado normal, todo excepto Koneko que tenia esa mirada inexpresiva que la caracteriza pero por dentro habia un conflicto

 _'Asi que esto es la caceria de Demonios renegados. . .se que ellos merecen un castigo pero ¿matarlos? ¿por que?'_ Penso Issei con triztesa ya que queria resolver conflictos de forma pacifica y sin usar violencia

 _ **"Issei ese Demonio era una escoria completa, asesinaba a gente inocente que estaba perdida, su muerte es justa y gracias a eso mucha mas gente vivira, aprende esto de memoria, una muerte podria salvar a muchas vidas"** _Dijo Kurama haciendo que Issei piense un poco sobre eso _**"Ademas ¿Tu no iba a preguntar sobre que pieza eras tu?"**_ Dijo Kurama haciendo que la mente de Issei haga clic

 _'Es cierto'_ Issei se acerca a Rias "Oye pelirroja" llamo Issei "¿cual era mi pieza" Pregunto apuntandose a si mismo a lo que Rias sonrie

"Tu Ise eres un peon" Respondio Rias haciendo que Issei se quede como un palo

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." Issei no dijo nada mientras en su cabeza se imaginaba que estaba en un cuadro de ajedrez y el era un peon, el rango mas bajo

Issei solo penso

 _'¡IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_

Kurama y Ddraig se carcajeaban de su portador/Jinshuriki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

"Je. . .El camino para llegar a lo grande de seguro que es difícil" Dijo Issei mirando el techo

Despues del exterminio todos regresaron a sus hogares aunque habia una Koneko con una mirada complicada y un Issei con una cara chistosa de "no me lo creo"

La razon era:

Peon

La pieza de Issei y su rol como miembro de la nobleza de Rias

Peon, la pieza mas baja del ajedrez y el rol mas bajo, debia apuntar a lo grande, su camino para tener su nobleza comenzo a inclinarse cuesta arriba. Llegar a ser un demonio poderoso y de alto rango estaba lleno de problemas para el castaño

Aunque supo que hay alguien mas como alfil en la nobleza de Rias, ella le dijo a Issei el mismo dia en el que se entero su rol como sirviente

"Mi Alfil ya existe. Pero ese Alfil no está aquí. El Alfil está en un lugar diferente, siguiendo una orden diferente, trabajando para mí. Si hay alguna oportunidad, te presentare al Alfil" Fue lo que le dijo Rias

Issei se preguntaba quien era esa persona aunque algo le decia que lo iba a conocer muy pronto, esperaba que fuera mujer

 _'Aunque a veces pienso que soy el Peon que sobraba, cuando pienso en eso ¿esta bien? digo fui asesinado por una Caido debido al Sacred Gear en el que esta Ddraig, al menos ella no jugo con mis sentimientos creo que parecia que ella estaba obligada a hacerme eso, como si la estuvieran forzando a algo que no quiere hacer ¿cierto?'_ Penso Issei _'Despues de que me asesinaran me converti en un Demonio gracia a una hermosa Demonio de grandes pechos, pelirroja, y me dijo que soy su "Sirviente" y que si sigo unos pasos podre tener mi propio Harem si asciendo de rango o clase, creo que era asi'_ Penso Issei empezando sospechar _'Trabajo muy duro entregando folletos y haciendo contratos, pero mi poder demoniaco es bajo por lo que no puedo usar el circulo magico para ser teletransportado al lugar del cliente algo como eso nunca ha pasado antes segun me dijo Rias. . . .al parecer soy el peor demonio, ese soy yo'_ Finalizo Issei con una nube negra alrededor de el

"Pero bueno, al menos mis habilidades ninja son muy buenas, si existieran, le ganaria a muchos Chunins experimentados" Se dijo a si mismo Issei

De repente dos pequeñas cortinas de humo sale en la habitacion para demostrar a un pequeño zorro de color naranja, ojos rojo color sangre y unas nueve colas, ademas de que era muy lindo, era Kurama en su version chibi que usaba para hablar con alguien que tenia confianza. En la otra cortina de humo aparecio un pequeño Dragon rojo de ojos verdes reptil y era muy lindo, era Ddraig en su version chibi. Ambos puede acceder a este de modo debido a modificacion de sellos que los tres hicieron con el tiempo aunque lo hicieron de manera simple y no fueron a lo mas profundo, ademas de que si entran de ese modo solo puede estar a 200 metros alejado de su portador y dependiendo de la distancia en que esten, ese modo tendra un limite de tiempo

 **"Uff por fin aire fresco"** Dijeron al unisono el zorro y dragon

"Oigan. . ." Ambos seres lo miran "Ustedes creen que buena idea que me reencarnaran ¿verdad?"

 **"¿Que quieres decir compañero?"** Pregunto Ddraig

 **"Si ¿Que quieres decir Issei?"** Tambien pregunto Kurama

"Bueno es que. . .no se si fue buena idea que la pelirroja me recarnara, osea soy pesimo en la magia y eso pasaba antes, no me aparecieron las alas y soy el Peon, al parecer la pieza que le sobraba. . .soy un todo perdedor" Dijo Issei con triztesa

De repente un golpe suave, cuando se dio cuenta se trataba de Kurama que lo habia "golpeado" con su pata, que por cierto era suavecita

 **"Tsk maldicion este modo es muy fragil"** Se maldijo a si mismo Kurama por no darle un buen golpe a su Jinshuriki **"¡¿Que demonios estas diciendo idiota? Tu no eres el que se deprime por cosas pequeñas como esas! ¡¿Que no puedes hacer un Circulo Magico por que tu nivel de magia es bajo?! ¡Entonces entrenamos para que podamos hacer un Circulo Magico! ¡Incluso si nos toca romper nuestros huesos! ?¿Que no pueder hacer aparecer tus alas?! ¡Pues entonces entrenamos hasta romper todos los huesos! ¡Pero haremos que aparezcan esas alas de Demonio! ¡Tu eres el chico prodigio en el trabajo duro! ¡Tu eres el chico que jamas se rinde! ¡Tu eres el chico inpredicible numero 1! ¡Tu eres el Sekiryuutei! ¡Tu eres mi Jinchuriki! ¡TU ERES ISSEI UZUMAKI!"** Finalizo Kurama haciendo que Issei se levante de su cama con una mirada de determinacion que muy pocas veces se ve

"¡Estoy de acuerdo Kurama! ¡Que demonios estaba diciendo! ¡Yo, el guapo y mas poderoso Issei Uzumaki ¿diciendo que soy debil?! ¡Ya que soy el Peon de la pelirroja entonces mi meta sera convertirme en el Peon mas poderoso del Inframundo! ¡Esa sera mi promesa, De Veras!" Se prometo Issei a si mismo haciendo que Kurama y Ddraig sonrieran al ver que su Portador/Jinshuriki regreso a su actitud de siempre "¡Y tambien prometo que me casare con la Maou Leviatan ya que ninguna mujer se resiste a mi encanto-Dattebayo!" Agrego Issei haciendo una pose genial que si era genial (:v)

Kurama y Ddraig le salieron una gota de sudor ya que le habia contado una vez a Issei que la actual Maou Leviatan era una mujer

 _ **'No se porque pero algo nos dice que la conoceremos muy pronto y sentimos que va a ser shotacon'**_ Pensaron con miedo los dos seres queriendo no imaginar su Jinshuriki conviritiendose en un hombre a una edad muy joven

Lo que no sabian es que eso

.

.

.

.

Se cumplira en un futuro no tan lejano. . .

* * *

 **Hora: Noche**

Issei iba saltando en tejado a tejado para llegar a su proximo cliente

Cuando llego a la casa de su cliente vio que la puerta estaba abierta haciendo que Issei empiece a sospechar

"¿Por que dejaria la puerta abierta a medianoche?" Dijo Issei acercandose mas a la puerta

LATIDO

Issei de repente se siente inquieto, el abre la puerta un poco y ve que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, no había luces en ninguna parte de la casa, excepto en una habitación de la casa, se podía ver una luz tenue.

"Algo anda mal" Dijo Issei sacando una pequeña risa a Ddraig y a Kurama

 _ **"Enserio tenia que decir la frase de un meme"**_

 _ **"[Estoy de acuerdo ¿por que tienes que decir un meme? ja ja ja ja]"**_

Issei detecto que las voces de ambos tenia un tono de burla por lo que los ignoro

Issei seguía caminando y vio que la habitación tenia la puerta abierta y se podía ver que estaba iluminada por unas velas

El castaño saca de un bolsillo secreto de su pantalón un Kunai que tenia guardado en caso de emergencia, y ahora lo usaba por tenia un mal presentimiento y era buena idea usarlo

"Hola, soy un demonio del Clan Gremory ¿Estas aquí, señor cliente?" Aviso Issei para asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa

Pero no hubo respuesta, así que no lo pudo evitar y rápidamente entra a la habitación, era la sala de estar que tenia un televisor, un sofá, una mesa y otros objetos que toda sala estar común tendría.

Issei observa el lugar y sus ojos quedan pegados hacia la pared en el que había un cuerpo clavado a la pared y estaba al revés

Su mirada de asco aparece inmediatamente al ver que el cuerpo era un humano, un hombre que podría ser la persona que vivía en la casa, su cadáver había sido cortado y algo viscoso le salia, eran sus vísceras y entrañas que le salían en ese cadáver que era irreconocible.

"Cough" Vomito Issei del asco que sentia al ver al cadaver estaba clavado a la pared con un tornillo asimilando a la forma de una cruz pero al revez, los tornillos eran grandes y gruesos que estaban clavados en ambas palmas de las manos, pies y en medio del torso del pobre hombre que sufrio por su asesino

Habia un charco de sangre en el piso por las gotas de sangre de aquel cadaver

Kurama sentia asco tambien, lo mismo Ddraig. Ambos creian que era muy cruel hacerle eso a alguien, no era normal

Issei con asco se dio cuenta que habia una escritura en la pared

"¿Q-Que e-es e-esto?"

"Está escrito como "¡Castigo a aquellos que hicieron malas acciones!". Sólo tomé prestada la oración de alguien importante"

¿?

Issei se voltea para ver quien dijo eso y vio que habia un hombre de apariencia joven de cabello plateado de ojos rojos y tenia puesto un traje blanco con una gabardina verde con bordes amarillos. Estaba sentado en el sofa del lugar y el voltea para ver a Issei de una forma maligna que inquietaba al castaño

"Bueno, bueno, pero si es un pequeño demonio-chan" Dijo mientras se paraba y miraba a Issei

 _'Este sujeto es un ¡Exorcista!'_ Penso Issei y se le vino en la mente la conversacion que tuvo con su ama sobreq que los exorcistas eran peligrosos y que debia alejarse

"Soy un sacerdote~ Un cura hombre ~ Yo corto a personas que parecen demonios~, y me reí de ellos ~ Yo corté la cabeza de ustedes los Demonios, y recibí mi comida ~ " El peliplateado comienza a cantar

Issei lo veia como si estuvira loco, el tipo no era alguien con el que se pudiera hablar normalmente

"Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan. Pertenezco a cierta organización de Exorcistas. Ah, sólo por el hecho de que me haya presentado, no significa que tú debas hacerlo. No quiero recordar tu nombre en mi memoria, así que por favor no lo hagas. Está bien, puesto que vas a morir pronto. Me aseguraré de ello. Puede que duela al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que llorarás ¡Ahora, abramos la nueva puerta-Ze!" Dijo animadamente haciendo que Issei se molestara

"¡Oye maldito! ¡¿Que carajos estas diciendo?! ¡¿Tu fuiste el que mato a este hombre! ¡Respondeme!" Pregunto molesto y con ganas de golpear al exorcista

"Si, si Yo lo maté. Porque~, él era un criminal habitual que ha estado convocando Demonios, así que tuve que matarlo" Respondio con una sonrisa haciendo que el enojo de Issei aumente

"¡Teme ¿como te. . !"

"¿Huh? ¿Estas sorprendido? ¿Es que no vas a escapar? ¿Eso es raro? Realmente raro. Me refiero, los humanos que hacen un pacto con un Demonio son basura. Basura en efecto. ¿No puedes entender eso? ¿No? ¿Es así? Bueno, tú eres una basura de Demonio, después de todo" Comento con burla el sacerdote

Issei ya no aguanto mas

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Como te atreves a matar a alguien inocente?! ¡¿Que derecho tienes para hacerlo?! ¡¿No se supone que tu exterminas demonios?! ¡Eso esta mal!?" Dijo Issei con enojo haciendo que el sacerdote lo mire con molestia

"¿Haaaaa? ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Un simple Demonio mocoso como tú sermoneándome? Hahaha. Me reiré de esto. Tú probablemente podrías ganar un premio por ser gracioso. Está bien entonces, escucha cuidadosamente, tú, pequeño Demonio de mierda. Los Demonios usan la codicia de los humanos para sobrevivir, apoyándose en un Demonio prueba que ya no eres más un humano. Es el final. Es por eso que lo maté~. Me gano la vida matando Demonios y aquellos que tienen contratos con Demonios. Ese es mi trabajo"

"¡Que excusa tan patetica es esa! ¡Ni siquiera los Demonios irian tan lejos desgraciado!"

Issei por primera vez estaba sintiendo un gran odio hacia una persona, nunca en su corta vida habia conocido a una persona como esa que disfruta del dolor de los otros

"¡¿Heeee? ¿De que estas hablando mocoso? Los demonios son basura ¿Sabes que son existencias de mierda? ¿Sabes que eso es sentido comun? ¿No lo sabias? en serio!" Dijo Freed mirando a Issei con locura "¡Deberias empezar tu vida de nuevo como un bebe, espera, es inutil decirle eso a un Demonio reencarnado como tu, mejor ¡Te asesino! Jajajajaja, es asombroso, ¿no? es lo mejor ¿no?" Dijo maniacamente mientras sacaba una espada sin hoja y una pistola

BOOOOM

El sonido vibra en el aire

La espada que no tenia hoja se comvierte en un. . .

"¿Sable de luz? ¿En serio? ¿Estamos en Star Wars o que? Eso es muy inmaduro" Dijo Issei con burla haciendo irritar al peliplateado

"¡Me irritas demonio de mierda! ¡¿Te puedo cortar para que te calles?! ¡¿Eso esta bien?! ¡¿Esta bien?! ¡esta bien! ¡Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazon con este sable de. . .!"

"Star Wars" Interrumpio Issei con burla

"¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Te voy a cortar en pedacitos a ese cuerpo de Shota! ¡Y te voy a volar esa cabeza de princeso tuya! ¡Oh viejo me voy a enamorar!" Exclamo para lanzarse rapidamente contra Issei y darle un corte con la espada de luz

Pero Issei lo bloquea con el Kunai y empuja a Freed para darle un puñetazo en la cara empujando un poco al sacerdote loco

Ambos se recomponen y se miran afilando su mirada

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ambos se lanzaron con un grito de guerra

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

CLINK

Los dos golpeaban sus respectivas armas, Issei mostraba una habilidad sorprendete con el Kunai haciendo que asombrara al peliplateado

"¡Eres muy sorprendente para ser un Demonio de mierda! ¡Divierteme un poco antes de que te corte en pedacitos!" Dijo con emocion el sacerdote

"Lo mismo digo, saber sino fueras una escoria, serias un gran rival" Dijo Issei serio "Bien entonces continuemos Freed-Teme"

"Lo mismo digo Demonio" Dijo Freed para lanzarse contra Issei

CLINK

Otra vez chocaron sus armas, Issei con una mano hizo como si estuviera haciendo una posicion de manos para hacer sus Jutsus y exclama

" _ **Jutsu: Clones de Sombra"**_ De repente una cortina de humo sale y aparecer 3 clones de Issei iguales

Freed se aleja de ahi y mira con incredulidad

"¿Que demonio es esto? ¿Cuatro Demonios de mierda?" El apunta su arma hacia uno de los clones de Issei y dispara impactando a un Issei que este se disipe en humo demostrando que no era el original "¡¿Cual es el orig. . .? ¡PUAGH!" No pudo decir mas porque sintio un gran dolor en estomago y vio que un clon le habia dado un golpe directo en su estomago

Los demas clones empezaron a hacer un combo de golpes y patadas dando una paliza a Freed, asi duro un rato hasta que todos los clones en un solo golpe manda a volar a Freed y se estrella en una pared

El peliplateado estaba todo herido y ensangrentado

Issei se acercaba y el noto como el peliplateado se arrodillo

"¡Perdoname!"

"¡¿Que?!" Fue lo que le salio en la boca a Issei

"¡Perdoname por todo por favor! ¡Yo no quise hacer esto! ¡Me obligaron a asesinar a este pobre hombre!" Decia con un tono de desespero "¡Me estan obligando los angeles caidos a asesinar a humanos en contra de mi voluntad! ¡Por favor salvame!" Empezaba a llorar

La expresion de Issei se suavizo

"Entonces te estan obligando ¿Verdad?" El peliplateado asiente mientras le salia lagrimas "Bueno, aun no tengo confianza en ti, pero te ayudare en lo que pueda" Dijo Issei mientras le daba la espalda a Freed "Quedate aqui ya vuelvo por ayuda" Issei se iba a ir a llamar a su Ama

Sin darse cuenta Freed hace una sonrisa maligna y saca su pistola y dispara una bala que no produjo ruido

"¡Guaaahhhh!" Issei se cae de rodillas y siente como una bala le habria preforado su pierna izquierda, Issei conocia ese dolor

"jajajaja ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡La bala especial hecha para los Exorcistas, la bala de luz! Y no hace sonido alguno. Puesto que es un bala de luz. Esta situación nos excita a ambos, ¿cierto?" Decia maniacamente mientras miraba a al castaño de forma como si estuviera excitado "—¡Muere, muere, Demonio! ¡Muere Demonio! ¡Conviértete en polvo y desaparece! ¡Esto es todo para mi entretenimiento!" Se reia locamente

Issei no queria pero ahora le tocaba usar el poder de Kurama o sino seria su fin

"¡Por favor detente!"

Issei pudo oir una voz que le hacia familiar, Freed se detiene y mira hacia la direccion donde salio la voz, accion que tambien copio Issei y logro ver a una chica que el reconocia

"Asia" Susurro Issei

"Mira, pero si es mi asistente, Asia-chan. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera?" Pregunto Freed animadamente

Asia ve su alrededor y ve el cadaver

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grito al ver el cadaver que estaba clavado en la pared

"¡Gracias por tu adorable grito! Oh sí, esta es la primera vez que ves un cadáver así, ¿Cierto, Asia-chan? Entonces mira cuidadosamente. Nosotros, lo humanos, que están en trance por los Demonios mueren asi" Explico de manera simple y divertida

". . . N-No. . . ." Despues ella mira a Freed y a Issei y ella queda atonita

"Padre Freed, ese niño"

"¿Niño? No, no. Asia-Chan que no te engañe con su apariencia shota, el es un demonio de mierda, hahaha, ¿Que es lo que no estas entendiendo?"

"¿Issei-San es un. . .Demonio?" Pregunta Asia sin creerlo

Issei no mira a Asia por verguenza

"Si, Asia soy un Demonio" Respondio Issei con la mirada gacha

"¡Wow! ¿Ustedes se conocen? ¿Acaso esto es un amor prohibido entre un Demonio y una monja ademas de ser shotacon? ¿En serio? ¿Hablan en serio?" Pregunto Freed con burla

 _'Maldicion, no queria se enterara, no de esta forma'_ Penso Issei con fustracion y dolor por la bala de luz

 _ **"[No puede controlar los sucesos compañero]"**_ Dijo Ddraig

"¡JAJAJA! ¡Los Demonios humanos nunca pueden coexistir! ¡Especialmente, los humanos de la Iglesia y los Demonios son los más grandes enemigos! Además, somos un grupo de herejes que fue abandonado por Dios. Asia-Chan y yo somos humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles Caídos-sama" Explico Freed alzando las manos

"¡Caidos!" Exclamo Issei _'¿Que pasa con ellos? ¿Para que la necesitaran? ¿O sera para?_ _'_ Penso hasta que le llega los recuerdos de la Sacred Gear de Asia _'¡Ellos podrian quitar el Sacred Gear! ¡¿Se puede?!'_

 _ **"[Compañero si quieres salvar a esa chica tienes que evitar que la atrapen o sino rescatarla antes de que quiten su Sacred Gear, si le quitan su Sacred Gear el usuario morira]"**_ Dijo Ddraig haciendo que Issei apriete los dientes

 _ **"Issei te prestare mi poder, no quiero que otra persona tenga un dolor similar al de retirar al Biju de su Jinshuriki pienso que ese dolor debe ser parecido ¡Si esa chica te importa entonces rescátala!"**_ Dijo Kurama cortando la comunicacion

"Bueno ahora, dejando eso de lado, necesito matar a esta basura o no podré terminar mi trabajo, así que ahí voy. ¿Estás listo?" Dijo para despues lanzarse contra Issei con intencion de apuñalar con su espada de luz, si eso lo tocaba seria su fin

Pero Asia se atravieza entre los dos haciendo que Freed derrape para no apuñalar a Asia

Freed hace una cara dura

"Hey, hey. ¿Lo dicen en serio? Asia-Chan, ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" Pregunto molesto el peliplateado

"Por favor padre Freed, deje vivir a esta persona, le suplico que lo perdone" Pidio Asia

"Hey. Hey ¿es enserio?" Pregunto Freed con voz irritada

"No puedes matar personas solo porque están ligadas a los demonios y tampoco puedes matar a los demonios solo porque si, ¡Esta mal!" Grito Asia

"¡¿Haaaaaaaaaaaaa?! ¡No hables mierda, perra! ¡Tú también aprendiste que los demonios son basura en la iglesia! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en tu cabeza?!" Pregunto con ira mientras se acercaba a Asia

"Hay buenas personas, incluso entre los demonios" Contesto Asia

"No las hay ¡Idiooooooootaaaa!" Grito Freed cada vez mas furioso

"E-eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco… pero Ise-san es una buena persona, ¡Eso no cambia aun después de enterarme que es un demonio! ¡Ese tipo de actos son imperdonables…! ¡Dios no perdona esos actos!" Grito Asia

 _ **"**_ _ **[Ella vio el cadáver y se entero que eras un demonio socio, debería estar sorprendida pero sigue ahí de pie sin dar un paso atrás, es impresionante]"**_ Decía Draig

 _ **"Esa niña si que tiene un caracter muy fuerte, me** impresiona"_ Dijo Kurama

"¡Kyaaa!" El grito alerto a Issei y vio que Freed habia golpeado con el mango de la pistola a la rubia

"¡Asia!"

"La chica Ángel Caído me dijo fuertemente que no puedo matarte. Peor estoy enojando, puesto que no puedo matarte, ¿Entonces puedo violarte o algo? Si no, no seré capaz de curar mi corazón. Pero antes de eso, necesito matar a esa basura" Dijo mientras apunta el sable de luz hacia Issei

Issei sabia que si reprimia iba a morir y dejaria que Asia sufran un destino fatidico

Issei se levanta y mira con furia a Freed

 _'¡Ya no me importa si el mundo sobrenatural sabe que soy la Reencarnación del "Niño de la profecia" pero prometo que le pateare el trasero a este idiota!'_ Penso Issei haciendo que aparezca una manta anaranjada que curaba la herida que tenia en su pierna izquierda

Freed lo mira

"Oh vaya, asi que tenia un truco bajo la manga" Dijo sorprendido al ver que la herida que le hizo desaperecio "Pero eso no impidera que te corte en pedacitos ¡Cuando lo haga me divertire mucho con Asia-Chan!" Exclamo con una cara maniaca

Issei se iba a lanzar pero antes de que lo hiciera un brillo en suelo llamo su atencion

Cuando vio el brillo, vio que se trataba del Circulo magico del Clan Gremory

BRILLO

En el circulo aparece personas que el conocia

"Issei-Kun, venimos a rescatarte" Dijo un rubio sonriendo

"Ara ara, esto es horrible" Dijo una pelinegra sonriendo

"Sacerdote" Dijo monotonamente una chica peliblanca de baja estatura

Eran Kiba, Akeno y Koneko

Ello habia llegado al rescate y eso ponia feliz a Issei

 _'Bueno creo que aun no es el momento de revelar mi verdadera identidad'_ Penso Issei aliviado

Freed se emociona al ver mas Demonios que podia "jugar" con el

"¡Hyahou! ¡Aquí hay un regalo para el grupo de Demonios!" Exclamo para lanzarse hacia el trio

¡KAGIN!

Kiba con su espada bloquea el ataque del loco sacerdote

"Lo siento. ¡Él es uno de nosotros! ¡No podemos dejarte poner un dedo sobre él!" Dijo Kiba elegantemente

"?Oh, oh! ¿Un simple Demonio siendo considerado acerca de su compañero? ¿Qué es lo que son ustedes? ¿El Escuadrón Demonio? ¿Los Demonios Rangers? Qué bien. Puedo sentir la pasión. ¡Me estoy excitando! ¿Así que cómo es? ¿Eres tú el que lo mete, y él es el que se agacha? ¿Están, ustedes, es ese tipo de relación?" Decia mientras intercambia espadasos con el rubio y sacaba la lengua como si fuera un loco, aunque lo es

Issei y Kiba hacen una cara amarga

"Que boca tan vulgar. Es difícil de creer que seas un sacerdote. . .Oh ¿Es ese el por qué eres un Exorcista renegado, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Kiba

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Soy vulgar! ¡Me disculpo por eso! ¡Es por eso que deserté! ¡Me echaron! ¡Es por eso, que se joda el Vaticano! ¡Estoy bien mientras pueda cortar Demonios cuando lo desee!" Contesto Freed para despues seguir con la pelea de espadas

"Tú eres es tipo con el que es más difícil de lidiar. Alguien que siente que vive al cortar Demonios. . .aquellos que nos causan más daño" Dijo Kiba sin perder la concentracion

"¡¿Haaaaah?! ¿Sabes? , no quiero ser regañado por un Demonio. ¡Estoy tratando de vivir ahora justo como otras personas! ¡No estoy en una posición donde una peste como tú puede callarme!" Contesto groseramente

"Incluso los Demonios tienen reglas" Dijo Kiba

Akeno que estaba sonriendo pero tenia su mirada seria

Ella estaba mostrando signo de hostilidad hacia Freed

"Genial. Me gustan estos apasionados ojos. Onee-san, tú eres la mejor. Puedo sentir tu urgencia de querer matarme. ¿Es esto amor? ¡No, es instinto asesino! ¡Magnifico! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Amo el sentimiento de intentar asesinar e intentar ser asesinado!" Exclamaba el sacerdote

"Entonces desaparece" Dijo una voz femenina que paso a lado de Issei, era su ama y presidente de su club, Rias Gremory "Ise, lo siento,Nunca esperé que un Exorcista renegado visitara la casa del cliente" se disculpo la pelirroja pero despues entrecerro sus ojos al ver que Issei tenia heridas que eran leves pero que no corria un peligro gracias a la manta de Kurama

"Ise ¿Fuiste herido?" Pregunto Rias

"Ah, esto lo siento. . .fui disparado jeje" Dijo Issei riendose tratando de engañar a Rias

Pero lo hizo pateticamente y como el tiempo que estuvieron todos conocian que Issei era malo mintiendo

El castaño mira su ama y parece no estar convencida, el iba a ser regañado mas tarde, eso estaba seguro

Rias no le dice nada y mira friamente al sacerdote

"Parece que has estado cuidando a mi lindo sirviente" Dijo Rias en voz baja y de forma aterradora

"Sí, sí. He estado jugando con él. Estaba planeando cortar todo su cuerpo pero fui interrumpido y quedó como un sueño" contesto de forma burlona

Pero despues se calla al sentir que casi pierde la vida

La razon

Rias le habia disparado una poderosa bola de poder demoniaco que hizo volar muebles y objetos que estaba en la habitacion

"Me asegurare de nunca perdonar a aquellos que hieren a mis sirvientes. Especialmente no puedo perdonar a un delincuente como tú el dañar mis posesiones personales" Dijo Rias friamente y haciendo a aparecer su aura haciendo que la atmosfera del lugar se congele, el instinto asesino de la pelirroja era enorme y poder demoniaco carmesi rodeaba a Rias

"Buchou, parecen haber unos Ángeles Caídos dirigiéndose a esta casa! A este paso estaremos en desventaja" Informo Akeno

Issei siente varias presencias y eran poderosas y en cuestion de poder estan en desventaja, al menos que use el poder Ddraig o el de Kurama, claro esta

Rias le manda otra mirada a Freed

"Akeno, regresaremos a nuestro cuartel general una vez que recuperemos a Ise. Prepara la teletransportación" Ordeno Rias

"Si"

Akeno empieza a invorcar otro circulo magico

Iba escapar

Issei mira a Asia y sabia que dejarla seria dejarla en peligro

"¡Pelirroja! ¡Tenemos que llevarla tambien!" Pidio Issei

"Es imposible. Sólo los Demonios puede usar el círculo mágico para transportarse. Además, este círculo mágico sólo puede transportarme a mí y a mis sirvientes" Explico Rias haciendo que Issei apriete los dientes

Issei se encuentra con los ojos de Asia

"¡Asia!"

"Issei-san, reunámonos otra vez" fueron las ultimas palabras que pudieron intercambiar en ese lugar

Akeno ya tenia listo el circulo y lo iba a usar

"!Como si los dejara escapar!" Dijo Freed lanzandose contra el grupo pero no pudo llegar porque Koneko le lanzo un sofa

Issei no tuvo tiempo para impresionarse sobre su primera teletransportacion magica via Circulo magico, lo ultimo que recuerda es la sonrisa de Asia. . .

.

.

.

* * *

 **Club** **de la Investigación de lo Oculto**

"Hay dos tipo de Exorcista"

Issei estaba sentado mientras tenían vendajes pequeños por pelear con Freed, Issei escuchaba la explicación de Rias y segun ella habia dos tipos de Exorcistas, estaban los Exorcistas que recibían la bendición de Dios para realizar exorcismos en nombre de la justicia y su poder era prestado por Dios y sus angeles para exorcizar demonio que perturbe la paz o que este haciendo un crimen. El otro tipo de Exorcista era los Exorcistas renegados que asesinan demonio por placer y usan eso como proposito en la vida, y no les importaria cometer crimenes con tal ver que el Demonio sea exorcizado a su manera, debido a eso son hechados de la Iglesia o son eliminados por ser encontrados culpables. Los que tienen orden de asesinato y sobreviven ellos se unen a grupos de Angeles Caidos para juntar gente como lo hacen los Demonios. Los exorcistas renegados son adictos a cazar demonios y humanos con conexiones con demonios, un ejemplos era Freed. A pesar de que los Exorcistas renegados no son considerados Exorcistas, si son peligrosos como uno verdadero. Rias tambien le advirtio que cuando se encuentre con uno, lo mas inteligente seria escapar del lugar.

Issei eso fue lo entendio y sabia que eran malignos y que no debia involucrarse

Pero

Si no lo hacia entonces como iba a salvar a Asia

Toma valor y le dice

"Pelirroja ¡Tengo que salvar a Asia!" Pidio Issei

"Es imposible. ¿Cómo vas a luchar con ellos? Eres un Demonio. Y ella es un sirviente de los Ángeles Caídos. Son dos existencias que no pueden coexistir. Salvarla a ella significa hacer de los Ángeles Caídos tus enemigos. . .Si eso pasa, nosotros también tendríamos que luchar" Explico Rias

Issei no puede responder ya que no tenia respuesta, queria salvar a Asia pero no queria los demas se meterian en una lucha por culpa de su egoismo

Issei intento buscar una respuesta pero. . . .

Nunca la encontro

No pudo salvar a una chica

No pudo salvar a Asia

Si no puede salvar a Asia ¿Como demonios iba a detener a "Ella"?

Era demasiado debil y le faltaba mucho. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Hora: Mediodia**

Issei habia saltado clases y estaba sentado en un banco en un parque de niños mientras suspiraba

La herida que le hizo el sacerdote aun no habia sanado ya que a pesar de usar el poder de Kurama para sanarla, una pequeña parte del poder santo que tenia la bala aun estaba ahi y es por eso que le daba molestias, pero no era nada grave

Debido a esa herida Rias le dijo que tomara un descanso y logro convencer a Kakashi, que sin saber el castaño estaba siendo vigilado por el y otros, que permitiera que Issei se saltara clases a lo que el acepto ya que el tambien sabia eso

GUU~

El estomago de Issei suena, el tenia hambre y no habia comido nada en la mañana

El desde que se convirtio en Demonio y hizo trabajo no tenia tiempo para comer en Inchiraku

Asi que el dejo sus preucupaciones y decidio que un buen plato de Ramen de miso de cerdo le ayudaria a pensar mejor

Cuando el se levanta, el se encuentro con el color dorado

El mira cuidadosamente y reconocio que era una chica linda de cabello rubio y ojos verdes color esmeralda

Ella tambien reconoce al castaño

"Asia"

"Issei-san"

Los dos se habia reecontrado, el Peon de Rias Gremory y Sekiryuutei y Jinshuriki del 9 Colas, y la hermosa monja que tenia el poder de sanar. . . .

* * *

 **Proximo Capitulo**

 **Capitulo 4: ¡Tu eres mi amiga!**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor**

Hola todos como estan

Se preguntaran por que me demorado tanto, bueno es que estaba de viaje y estaba celebrando la navidad y el año nuevo. Pero ahora estoy descansado y listo para publicar mas capitulos de este gran Fic.

Una pregunta ¿Ustedes quieren que Issei tenga el Byakugan?

Escriban sus preguntas y yo con gusto las contestare y por favor que no haya comentarios ofensivos

Se despide Sebastian 14

Chao


	9. Aviso importante

Hola todos

Como estan, espero que muy bien

Soy Sebastian 14 y les traigo un aviso donde anunciare que voy a reiniciar el Fic debido a que despues de leerlo varias veces me he dado cuenta que estoy haciendo a Issei como algo op con ponerle la habilidad sensorial mejor que la de Karin, que haga el estilo de madera forma facil, y otras cosas que iba agregar que despues de pensarlo decidi no colocarlo.

Otra razon fue que no puse a una Rias shotacon, no pude poner un aire de ese tipo a la Gremory, ademas que despues de darme cuenta casi parecia estar copiandome de otro fic que tenia la tematica de Issei shota

Hay mas razones por la que quiero reiniciar y hacer nueva trama para este fic, pero no las voy a decir porque me alargaria mucho y no quedran que se aburran.

En fin voy a contar un poco sobre unos cambios que va a tener en el reinicio del fic

-Issei va a ser un niño de trece años, eso no va a cambiar, pero Sasuke va a tener 15 años debido a que me parecer mejor de esta forma escribir situaciones donde el intervenga y que tenga la figura de alguien poderoso y genial, osea va a tener momentos donde parecera que es el mas v#ergas

-Issei va a ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para entrar a la Academia Kuoh, pero va a ser algo inocente con respeto a las cosas pervertidas, a pesar de que a leido de forma obligada (aunque despues le gusta) Icha Icha Paradise, debido a eso a algunas chicas del harem le gustara eso, aunque cierta neko va a proteger la inocencia del chico que se siente en su regazo

-La personalidad de Issei sera la misma, osea una mezcla entre Naruto e Issei, donde en actos o pensamientos pervertidos donde caera a la tentacion pero despues niega pero vuelve a caer en la tentacion perk lo niega y asi sucesivamente

-Issei no va a ser tan poderoso al principio, va a tener enormes reservas de Chakra pero de magia no tanto, va a ser muy confiado como lo era Naruto al principio se la serie, pero despues de algunas batallas y de que ciertas personas lo venzan de forma facil, se pondra en serio cuando se trate en una batalla seria, aunque en caso de que subestimen a Issei, esto hara cosas extraordinarias como lo hacia Naruto cuando lo subestimaban

-Issei va a ser el Sekiryuutei y Jinshuriki de Kurama

\- Kurama va a tener un poder similar al de los dos Dioses Dragones los cuales son el Gran Rojo y Ophis, aunque el zorro tiene que estar completo para poderlos rivalizarlos, osea Issei tendra la conciencia y cuerpo de Kurama, pero no todo su poder

-Issei le gustara los pechos y Sasuke los traseros

Habra mas cambios pero no quiero decir mas para no aurrinar la sorpresa

Ahora si antes de despedirme

Dire la razon principal por la que he estado inactivo y es que me he concentrado en mis estudios que no me ha dado tiempo libre en actualizar, en especial en este ciclo de trabajos que han sido pesados por suerte ya he acabado y el siguiente ciclo esta mas enfocado en lo social que los numeros, por lo que podre tener mas tiempo libre y enfocarme en actualizar

No voy abandonar las historias

Esto es todo

Me despido

Chao


End file.
